Der verlorene Sohn
by Mystik Morgaine2
Summary: Nachdem Oliver herausfindet das er einen Sohn hat der nach einem Unfall seiner Mutter im Heim ist versucht er seinen Sohn kennenzulernen. Ob dies noch nicht genug wäre ringt er mit seinen Gefühlen zu Felicity. Doch dann geschieht etwas mit dem keiner gerechnet hat.
1. Kapitel 1 Das Geheimnis

Okay nachdem ich meinen ersten kurzen Arrow Fan Fic schrieb fühlte ich mich doch dazu bereit es einmal BIG zu versuchen. Wie BIG kann ich jetzt noch nicht genau sagen. Aber ich hoffe euch gefällt es. Die Geschichte mit Olivers Sohn lies mich irgendwie nicht los. Dachte ich versuche mich einmal daran. Enjoy it.

Arrow  
Der verlorene Sohn

Kapitel 1: Das Geheimnis

Es war unglaublich was Felicity herausfand nachdem sie zurück in Starling City waren.  
Nie hatte Felicity daran gedacht Oliver zu Fragen was für Bewegung dies sei auf dem Konto seiner Mutter. Es ging sie auch nichts an, auch wenn sie sich wunderte wieso eine Sandra Hawke zwei Millionen von Moira Queen bekam. Erst eine und wenige Tage später eine weitere Millionen.  
Doch nun bat Oliver sie die Konten noch mal zu überprüfen. Oliver hatte das Gefühl das seine Mutter ihnen noch etwas verheimlichte und dies wollte er nachgehen. Felicity hatte natürlich Oliver alles genau aufgelistet alles was vielleicht unklar wäre und da musste sie es ihm auch diese Kontobewegung auf den Tisch legen.  
Oliver war kreidebleich als er den Namen Sandra Hawke hörte und die Summe.  
Danach bat er Felicity mehr über Sandra heraus zu finden. Wo sie nun sei, was sie machen würde.

Während sie sich an ihren Computern an die Arbeit begab, die Queen Manson war die neue Zentrale des Team Arrow setze sich Oliver auf einen Stuhl und überlegte nach. Felicity wusste nicht ob sie sich Sorgen machen sollte um Oliver.  
Was war es das ihn zu schaffen machte?  
Dann nach einer weile hörte er Felicitys Stimme.  
„Sandra Hawk, verstarb vor einem Jahr in Central City bei einem Autounfall, sie hat einen Sohn Connor Hawke, der sieben Jahre alt ist und wohl nachdem es keine weitere angehörige gibt im Heim seit dem ist! Oh der Arme. Seine Mama so früh verlieren und dann im Heim groß werden."  
Oliver schluckte.  
„Wie alt ist er?"  
„Sieben!", sie sah ihren Freund an.  
„Oliver? Was ist los?"  
„Sieben Jahre?"  
„Ja! Oliver was ist los?"  
„Gibt es ein Bild von ihm?"  
Felicity lies ihre Finger über die Tastatur schweben und wenige Sekunden später tauchte ein Bild eines sieben Jährigen Jungen auf.  
„Hey das erinnert mich an das Bild das bei euch im Eingang stand von dir als Kind. Der sieht ja aus wie du als du klein warst. Ein Klon von dir, obwohl man ja keine Menschen klonen kann. Obwohl da man ja dieses Schaf geklont hat dann ist das bestimmt nur eine Frage der Zeit bis man es auch mit Menschen machen kann. Die Augen, wie deine!", sie blabberte los und merkte es dann auf einmal.  
„Ohhh Oliver?"

Ohne das er ein Wort sagte verließ er Queen Manson.  
Er stieg auf sein Bike und war für mehrere Stunden verschwunden. Felicity machte sich Sorgen, er beantwortete keiner ihrer Anrufe ja er hatte sogar sein Handy ausgeschaltet.  
Als Roy und Diggle kamen und Roy auf den Monitor sah sagte er ohne nachzudenken.  
„Oh cool ein Bild von Oli als er klein war!" Doch Felicity schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, das ist nicht Oliver!"  
Diggle sah Felicity verwundert an und sie erklärte es ihren Freunden.  
„Oh man das ist ja ein Hammer!", mit diesen Worten setze sich Roy erst einmal hin.  
„und er wusste die ganze Zeit nicht das er einen Sohn hat?"  
Felicity schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dann hätte er ja wohl nicht so reagiert!"  
„Aber Moira Queen, wieso gab sie dieser Sandra so viel Geld?", fragte Roy.  
Darüber hatte Felicity schon die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht und kam nur zu einer Antwort.  
„Ich weiß es nicht aber vielleicht, ja vielleicht wusste sie von dem Kind und gab es ihr damit ihr Enkelkind ein gutes Leben haben könnte! So vieles schlechtes man vielleicht auch sagen kann und ich nicht ihr größter Fan war. Um ihre Familie hat sie sich gekümmert! Sie hat immer versucht ihre Familie zu beschützen!"  
„Und wieso hat sie Oliver nichts davon gesagt?"  
„Er war noch jung und damals wäre es für die Presse wohl auch ein gefundenes fressen gewesen, Playboy Oliver Queen schwängert junges Mädchen!", sagte Dig und sah dabei das Bild von dem Jungen sich noch mal an. Ja es war wie eine Mini Version von Oliver. Er kannte ja auch die Bilder die Moira immer in der Manson verteilt hatte von Thea und Oliver.

„Und wo ist Oliver jetzt?", fragte Roy.  
„Ich weiß es nicht er ist heraus gestürmt und dann habe ich nur noch seine Maschine gehört. Ich denke er muss erst einmal etwas alleine sein!"  
Felicity sah Roy an. Eigentlich war eine neue Trainingseinheit geplant für ihn.  
„Weiß du Roy, das Training fällt heute sowieso aus. Kannst du mir dann einen Gefallen tun und mir ein paar Sachen aus meiner Wohnung holen, bitte? Ich möchte hier noch ein paar Updates machen und das dauert bestimmt die ganze Nacht und alleine möchte ich auch nicht zu meiner Wohnung nach den letzen Überfällen in der Gegend!"  
Sie schrieb ihn eine Liste mit den Sachen die sie brauchte und wo er diese finden würde. Es war nicht viel. Nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten.  
„Ist es den immer noch so schlimm?", fragte Diggle besorgt.  
„Oh seit dem Lance immer wieder Streifen durch die Straßen schickt nicht mehr so schlimm aber Gestern Abend wurde das Mädchen von den Nachbarn angegriffen. Lance Leute kamen noch rechtzeitig. Aber ich hab trotzdem ein mulmiges Gefühl! Bisher waren sie ja nie so nahe an meinem Haus!"  
„Die Manson hat doch genug Gästezimmer wieso fragst du Oliver nicht einfach ob du solange hier bleiben kannst bis sich alles etwas beruhigt hat?"  
„Ach Lance sagte sie werden bestimmt schnell mit diesen Banden fertig und ich habe hier auch genug zu tun!"  
„Gut dann gehe ich aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst weiß du wo du mich erreichen kannst!"  
„Ja klar!"

Somit setze sich Felicity wieder an ihre geliebten Computer. Der Gedanke an Oliver und seinen Sohn lies sie aber nicht los. Ihr tat der junge Leid, wer weiß was er im Heim alles erleben musste? Oliver der nichts von der Existenz eines Sohnes wusste bis jetzt. Eine Stunde später war Roy auch schon mit ihren Sachen wieder da und berichtete ihr wie er beobachtete das Lance Männer wohl eine Gruppe von Männern fest nahm ganz in der Nähe ihrer Wohnung.  
Ja sie war froh nicht dort zu sein in diesem Moment. War froh das Lance nun Chef der Polizei war. Wer weiß ob jemand anderes das ganze Chaos das immer noch auf der Straße herrschte überblickt hätte.  
Ja aber im Laufe der Nacht, in der Felicity weiter an ihren Computern arbeitet kam ihr auch der Gedanke an ihre Mutter. Sie hatte sich lange nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet.  
Sie war lange nicht mehr zu Hause, Las Vegas. Konnte man es zu Hause nennen? Diese verrückte Stadt schlief nie. Aber eins hatte es zum Vorteil wenn man dort aufwuchs wusste man wie man eine Nacht durch machen konnte ohne vor Übermüdung umzufallen.  
Es war ihr schon fast peinlich das sie auf ihrem MP3 Player immer noch die alten Songs von Richy hatte. Nein Elvis. Richy war schließlich ihr Lieblings Elvis Douple von denen es hunderte in Las vegas gab. Aber Richy brachte ihr alle Elvis Songs bei.  
Oh ja nach einer Weile ohne es wirklich zu merken fing sie sogar an die Songs mit zu singen.  
Love me Tender,  
Viva Las vegas  
It's now or never  
Can't help falling in love

Ja sie konnte sie noch alle.  
Vermisste sie Las vegas? Ihre Mutter? Sie war glücklich hier in Starling City. Mit Oliver, Diggle ja selbst Roy gehörte zur Familie, zum Team. Selbst Lance wuchs ihr ans Herz. Vielleicht weil sie sich insgeheim wünschte ihr Vater wäre etwa so wie Lance war. Er liebte seine Töchter, sorgte sich um sie. Nicht so wie ihr Vater der sie verlies als sie noch sehr klein war.  
Las Vegas war weit weg. Es gaben Gründe wieso sie die Spieler Stadt verlies.  
Ihre Updates waren schneller erledigt wie sie dachte, da Conner sie aber nicht los lies, versuchte sie noch mehr Infos von ihm zu bekommen. Ja sie konnte sich in den Computer des Heimes hacken.  
Er schien ein netter kleiner Junge zu sein. Seine Schulnoten waren gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ja nach dem er ins Heim kam, wurden sie schlechter. Aber nicht Besorgnis erregend. Aber wem wunderte dies? Er musste sich wohl alleine fühlen. Sie fand sogar Berichte vom Psychotherapeut. Der Kleine schien es schwer zu haben Anschluss zu finden im Heim. Selbst jetzt noch nach einem Jahr. Desto mehr sie erfuhr desto mehr fühlte sie mit dem kleinen Connor.  
Über seinen Vater hatte man keine Infos. Seine Mutter hatte angegeben das sie nicht wüsste wer er sei. Was war wohl damals passiert fragte sich Felicity.  
Oliver kam gegen Mitternacht nach Hause und wunderte als er im Keller noch eine Stimme hörte.  
Es war auch noch Licht an.  
Ein kleines grinsen kam über seine Lippen als er bemerkte wie Felicity an den Computern am arbeiten war und dabei  
„Stuck on you" von Elvis leise vor sich hin am singen. Er wusste ja gar nicht das sie ein Elvis Fan war. Obwohl er wusste ja das sie in Las Vegas aufwuchs. Als er Infos über sie einholte damals als es nur Dig und ihn im Team gab hatte er es erfahren. Vielleicht war es einfach ein Vegas Ding.

Langsam ging auf er Felicity zu die mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß.  
Legte langsam eine Hand auf ihre Schultern was sie aufschrecken lies.  
„damp, Oliver erschreck mich nicht zu Tode!"  
Er schmunzelte.  
„Entschuldige. Ich wusste ja gar nicht das du ein Elvis Fan bist!"  
„Ja, nein!", antwortete sie.  
„Es ist nur ein Freund hatte mir die Songs beigebracht als ich noch Klein war. Er war Elvis, also nicht DEEER Elvis. Was dir natürlich klar ist weil Elvis konnte ich ja nicht begegnet sein. Keiner von uns. Außerdem ist Vegas ja voll von Doppelgänger von Elvis!", sie fing wieder an zu blabbern. Man wieso musste sie dies immer tun. Doch es half Oliver, irgendwie. In den letzen Stunden ging ihm so viel durch den Kopf. Felicity half ihn wieder zumindest etwas auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.  
„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie.  
Oliver sah auf den Computer und sah Akten von dem Heim.  
„Ohh entschuldige aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders!"  
„Du hast dich in den Computer des Kinderheims gehackt?"  
„Ich dachte du würdest gerne Infos haben!", gestand sie.  
Ja sie dachte wie immer an alles.

„Was hast du heraus gefunden?"  
„Die gute Nachricht er ist gut in der Schule, also nicht all zu schlecht. Nachdem er ins Heim kam rutsche er in ein paar Fächern ab, vor allem in Mathe aber das ist ja wohl auch verständlich aber er ist trotzdem noch gut mit nur 1, 2 und 3. Die Lehrer loben seine Höflichkeit. Seine Mutter scheint ihn gut erzogen zu haben. Aber er findet bei den anderen Kindern kaum anschluss, das arme Kerlchen!"  
„ja das habe ich gesehen!"  
„Wie was? Wie hast du das gesehen?"  
„Ich war da. Ich habe gesehen wie die Kinder im Hof spielten. Sie waren Fußball am spielen und er war dann der letze der ausgesucht wurde für in eine Mannschaft zu kommen!"  
Oliver sah dabei traurig aus. Vorsichtig legte Felicity eine Hand auf seinen Bein.  
„Oliver ich weiß, ich sollte vielleicht nicht Fragen aber was, also wie? Deine Mutter sie wusste es?"  
Kurz schaute er Felicity an, dann wieder auf dem Monitor.  
„Sandra, sie hatte mir gesagt das sie eine Fehlgeburt gehabt hätte!"  
„WAS? Du wusstes das sie? Sie hat? Wieso?"  
„Ich kann mir es nur so vorstellen das meine Mutter ihr dies sagte!", er grinste aber nicht vor Freude.  
„Zahlte ihr sozusagen Schweigegeld. Das ich nie etwas von meinem Sohn erfahren sollte!"  
„Oh Oliver!"  
Felicity wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.  
„Wieso? Wieso hat sie das getan? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht!", seine Stimme klang verzweifelt und er stand auf. Er konnte nicht ruhig sitzen bleiben. Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen überkam ihn wieder eine Wut.  
Eine weile war es still. Niemand sagte etwas aber dann unterbrach Felicity die Stille.  
„Eine Antwort bekommen wir wohl keine mehr. Aber Oliver deine Mutter hat dich und Thea immer beschützen wollen. Sie hat wohl gedacht sie schütz dich vor irgendetwas? Hat es gut gemeint und mit dem Geld hat sie dafür gesorgt das es deinem Sohn, ihrem Enkel gut geht!"  
Der wieder wohlhabende Queen sah seine Assistentin an, sie war viel mehr wie das und doch konnte er es noch nicht zugeben.  
„Du nimmst sie in Schutz? Gerade du?"  
„Na ja wir waren nicht die besten Freundinnen. Aber auf eine Art und weiße war sie für Thea und dich mehr da wie es meine Mutter jemals für mich war. Alles was sie machte, dachte sie tat sie um euch zu schützen!"  
„Ich kann es mir nicht anders vorstellen das sie dies alles Inszenierte. Ja vielleicht wollte sie mir damit helfen. Aber ich hatte doch wohl ein Recht darauf meinen Sohn kennen zu lernen!"  
„Das kannst du jetzt doch noch immer!"  
Überrascht sah Oliver Felicity an.  
„Der Firma geht's wieder hervorragend, sogar besser wie jezuvor nach so kurzer Zeit. Wir könnten einen kleinen Ausflug für das Heim planen. Oder wir spenden dem Heim einen neuen Spielplatz was ich da gesehen habe an Bildern das sieht ja schrecklich aus, so kommst du in das Heim hinein ohne zu erwähnen das du sein Vater bist. Ich meine wenn du es sagen möchtest oder ihn hierher holen möchtest kannst du das natürlich. Aber dies wäre eine Möglichkeit in erst einmal kennen zu lernen und dann schauen was wir oder besser gesagt du machen wirst. Ich meine ein Kind? Oliver du bist alleine, außerdem werden sie dir in deiner momentaner Lage auch wenn du sein Vater bist den Jungen nie geben. Ganz davon abgesehen unsere Nächltliche Aktivitäten. Also und damit meine ich Team Arrow!"  
Oliver setze sich wieder hin.  
Ja sie hatte tatsächlich an alles gedacht. Es war auch nur mit ihrer Hilfe möglich die Firma wieder so aufzubauen das sie so gut dastand. Felicity sorgte dafür das er diesmal die Meetings einhielte, sorgte dafür das Roy die kleinen Aufgaben für das Team übernahm so das Oliver mehr Zeit hatte. Erstellte Finanzpläne. Auch jetzt überhielte sie den Überblick.  
„Das ist zumindest schon mal eine gute Idee!", lächelte er sie an. Eine Hervorragende Idee war es sogar.  
Das er nicht selber darauf gekommen war.  
„Also ich hab mir schon einmal ein paar Gedanken gemacht!", fing Felicity an und erklärte es ihm.  
Am nächsten Tag könnte er oder sie als seine persönliche Assitentin im Heim anrufen und ihnen dieses Angebot unterbreiten. Man häbe so gute Gewinne gemacht, dass man dies für einen guten Zweck nutzen wollte und somit das Heim gerne unterstützen würde. Sie sagen bestimmt zu. Dann trifft man sich im Heim und da sieht man dann auch die Kinder und kann mit dem Kleinen Kontakt aufbauen! Felicity hatte an alles gedacht. Sie hatte schon heraus gesucht wieviel man investrieren könnte, welche Firma so einen Platz bauen könnte für das Heim einfach alles. Sie hatte ja auch genügend Zeit. Die Feinheiten erarbeitete sie gemeinsam noch in der Nacht mit Oliver.  
ja sie waren ein sehr gutes Team. Doch gegen drei Uhr fing Felicity auf einmal an zu gähnen.  
„Felicity oben ist ein Gästezimmer für dich frei. Du kannst gerne schlafen gehen den rest schaffe ich schon alleine!"  
„Ja wirklich? Ich helfe gerne weiter!"  
„Du hast schon mehr getan als ich dich jemals gefragt hätte. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich heute Abend gemacht hätte. Danke Felicity und nun geh und leg dich hin. Ich brauche meine Partnerin heute Vormittag!"  
„Gut, dann Nacht Oliver!"  
„Nacht Felicity!"

Als Oliver selbst eine Stunde später hoch ging hörte er im Empfangszimmer ein stumpfes Geräuch. Als er nachschaute bemerkte er das ein Fenster auf war und der Vorhang wehte in das Zimmer hinein. Was merkwürdig war, den draußen ging noch nicht einmal eine Windprise. Als er es zuschloss bemerkte er das ein Bild umgefallen war. Er hatte einige der alten Bilder wieder an die Stellen gesetzt wo sie waren nachdem er die Manson wieder eingerichtet hatte.  
Es war ein Bild von Oliver als er noch klein war und in der Basketballmannchaft seiner Schule war. Doch da es nur umgefallen war bemerkte er das im Rahmen noch mehr war. Hinter dem Bild und dem Aufsteller da war ein Brief, handgeschrieben.  
Es war ein Brief von Sandra an Moira. Dort schrieb sie ihr das Oliver also er, einen Sohn hätte. Er sei gesund und munter. Jetzt wo sie selbst Mutter sei würde sie Moiras Handlung sogar verstehen und ihr verzeihen. Für sie gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres wie ihren Sohn Connor und sie würde alles dafür tun damit er normal aufwachsen könnte und ein gutes Leben führen könnte. Sie bräuchte sich nicht um ihren Enkel sorgen zu machen, es würde ihm gut gehen. Sie wünschte aber auch Moira alles Gute, und sehr viel Kraft. Jetzt wo Oliver verschollen sei.  
Bei dem Brief war auch noch ein kleines Bild, das Connor zeigte als er gerade einmal paar Stunden alt sein musste.  
Ja seine Mutter meinte es wohl es auf ihre eigene Art und weiße gut aber trotzdem war er noch wütend auf sie. 

In wenigen Stunden würde er im Heim anrufen und dann bald könnte er seinen Sohn sehen. Nicht nur vom weiten, ihn beobachten wie er es heute tat, nein er konnte ihm nahe sein. Ihn kennen lernen. Sein Fleisch und Blut.  
Felicity hatte aber auch Recht, als sie sagte er könnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen, keinem. Der Junge er konnte nicht zu ihm. Das war viel zu gefährlich. Trotzdem wollte er seinem Sohn helfen, ihn unterstützen. Er sollte nicht im Heim groß werden. Doch wo sollte er sonst hin?


	2. Kapitel 2 - Die erste Begegnung

Kapitel 2 Die erste Begegnung.

Felicity hatte nicht lange geschlafen. Erst konnte sie kaum einschlafen. Nicht das ihr so viel durch den Kopf ging aber sie hatte irgendwie ein mulmiges Gefühl, in diesem großen Gästezimmer. Ja das Bett war bequem, bequemer als er eigenes sogar.  
Aber sie fühlte sich beobachtet. Es waren keine von Slades Kameras mehr da, aber trotzdem sie fühlte sich beobachtet.  
Irgendwann schlief sie aber dann doch ein und wachte gegen 6 Uhr wieder auf.  
Sie hatte sich schnell geduscht und fertig gemacht für ins Büro.  
Diggle war auch schon unten als sie in den Keller kam genauso wie Oliver, der auch immer noch durch die ganzen Seiten lass die Felicity über Connor ausdruckte.  
„Morgen Jungs!", begrüßte sie ihre zwei Freunde.  
„Morgen Felicity!"  
Oliver erzählte ihr das er Diggle berichtete über ihren Plan und erzählte auch von dem Brief, zeigte das Bild von Connor.  
„Oh gott wie süß, den könnte man ja richtig ausfressen so süß wie er ist!", kurz pausierte sie und fügte dann hinzu.  
„Also jetzt nicht auffressen in der Art, in einer dämonischen Art und weiße oder kanibalenische. Einfach auf eine süße Babyart und weiße!"  
„Ist schon okay Felicity!", lächelte Oliver.

Sie fuhren nicht gemeinsam in die Firma. Nein das würde nur Gerüchte aufbringen.  
Felicity setze sich in ihren Mini um selbst zu Queen Consolidated zu fahren.  
Dort angekommen machte sie sich ihren PC an und begann ihre alltägliche Arbeit für Queen Consolidated, dazu gehörte auch, ob sie wollte oder nicht kurz vor der Ankunft ihres Chefs den Kaffee fertig zu haben.  
So war es auch. Eine halbe Stunde später kamen Oliver und Diggle ins Büro. Wie immer setze sich Oliver an seinen Tisch und Felicity brachte ihn den Kaffee. Auch wenn sie fand das es absolut nicht ihren Aufgaben gehörte. Aber es sollte ja zumindest aussehen als ob sie eine liebe brave Assistentin war. Das dieser Job nur war damit sie gemeinsam im Team Arrow arbeiten konnten, durfte ja niemand ahnen.

Oliver gab Felicity ein Zeichen und schon rief sie im Heim an um dann mit ihrem Chef zu verbinden.  
Sofort begab sie sich dann zu Diggle der an der Tür des Büros stand um Oliver beim Telefonat zuzuhören.  
Ja wie es schien gefiel dem Heim die Idee und war angenehm überrascht das einer der reichsten Männer Starling Citys sich für ein Heim in Central City interessierte.  
Man hatte für den nächsten Tag ein Treffen im Heim ausgemacht.  
Im Laufe des Tages hatte Oliver einige Meetings.  
Felicity kontaktierte Unternehmen die einen Spielplatz bauen könnten und forderte Angebote von ihnen. Nebenher erhielte sie immer wieder Infos von Roy, da er sich in der Stadt umhörte wegen den Banden die umher gingen.  
Nachdem er am Abend zuvor Felicity im Keller alleine lies, wollte er sich umhören. Er glaubte nicht daran das Lance Leute die Banden bald in Griff bekommen würden. Roy kannte die Straße, kanten die Banden und diese waren anders.  
Etwas passte nicht zusammen er wusste nur noch nicht genau was. Natürlich hatte sich Felicity auch mit Lance kurzgeschlossen. Sagte ihm der Bogenschütze würde es nicht gefallen was dort draußen abginge und er hat das Gefühl das etwas passieren würde. Lance gestand das er tatsächlich erst ein gutes Gefühl hätte aber genau weil es oft alles so glatt lief würde seine Nase ihm auch sagen er stimmte etwas nicht. Er würde auf jeden Fall auch alles im Auge behalten.  
Oliver gefiel es auch ganz und gar nicht. Roy konnte aber auf sich selbst aufpassen und er vertraute ihm. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht um Starling City kümmern.

Felicity jedoch hatte wieder nachdem sie ihren Job bei Queen Consolidated für den Tag beendet hatte sich wieder im Keller der Queen Manson zu schaffen gemacht.  
Sie hatte die Namen überprüft die sie von Roy bekam. Es waren alles kleine Möchtegern Gangster wie sie Felicity nannte. Hier mal ein Einbruch, da mal eine Körperverletzung, was auffiel das alle nicht aus Starling City kamen. Nein sie waren überall her. Was suchten sie also nun in Starling City?  
Sie fand keine Antwort. Also fuhr sie nach Hause. Zugegen hatte sie ein mulmiges Gefühl aber es ging nicht anders. Sie konnte nicht schon wieder in der Queen Manson übernachten.  
Zum Glück war es auch ruhig. Das einzige interessante war das sie ein Brief ihres Vermieters hatte, der sie darum bat in den nächsten Monaten auszuziehen da er das Gebäude verkaufen würde. Das hatte sie nicht jetzt auch noch gebraucht.

Oliver hatte sich abends mit Laurel getroffen. Sie war mittlerweile Bürgermeisterin der Stadt. Nachdem sie von seinem Geheimnis wusste trafen sie sich öfters. Trotzdem sie waren gute Freunde. Zumindest fühlte Oliver so. Er und Laurel konnten nicht mehr zurück. Das wurde ihn auch jetzt wieder bewusst. Er liebte sie auf eine Weise ja. Aber war es wahre Liebe? Die Liebe? Er hätte sie nicht mit so vielen Frauen betrogen. Hätte nicht mit einer anderen Frau ein Kind gezeugt. Trotzdem fühlte er das er es ihr Schuldig sei ihr dies zu sagen. Sie regte sich natürlich auf. Doch verstand sie Oliver auch das er seinen Sohn kennen lernen wollte. Ja sie machte sich Hoffnung das sie und Oliver wieder zusammen kommen würden. Vor allem nachdem was geschah. Aber sie wusste es jetzt nicht. was sie fühlen sollte. Außerdem hatte sie da so ein anderes Gefühl. Sie kannte Oliver seit dem die Kinder waren. Felicity war immer an seiner Seite, wie er sie ansah. Ja sie war erst eifersüchtig auf sie, aber sie lernte sie kennen, Felicity rettete ihr das Leben. Sie mochte sie. Das einzige was Laurel nur nicht wusste war ob es Oliver selber klar wäre, das er Felicity liebte.  
Sie würde ihn immer lieben, er war ihr Oliver. Doch vielleicht sollte es doch nur eine Freundschaftliche Liebe sein? 

Ja der Tag war gekommen. Diggle und Oliver holten Felicity ab und dann fuhren sie gemeinsam nach Central City.  
Kurz überlegte Felicity ob sie Barry besuchen sollte, jetzt wo er wieder wach war. Aber er hatte mit seinen neuen Superkräften zu tun.  
Das Heim war von außen etwas unscheinbar. Kinder spielten vor dem Gebäude, die im Kindergartenalter waren. In einem weiteren Gebäude war die eigene Schule des Heims. Als sein Sohn, könnte er auf eine bessere Schule gehen, dachte Oliver kurz als er das Gebäude betrat gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden.  
Die Leiterin des Heims nahm Oliver Queen selbstverständlich selbst in Empfang. Kurz wurde in ihrem Büro geredet und Oliver erzählte ihr persönlich wie er auf die Idee kam etwas für das Heim zu tun.  
Er sagte da er selbst nun keine Eltern mehr hatte, überlegte er sich wie schlimm es erst für Kinder sein müsste ihre Eltern zu verlieren und würde somit gerne etwas unternehmen um einigen dieser Kinder das Leben etwas schöner zu gestalten.  
Frau Villinger fand Oliver Queen sehr charmant. Erst war sie ja skeptisch das der einstige Playboy von Starling City sich plötzlich um Heimkinder kümmern wollte. Aber nun ja fand sie ihn sehr charmant.  
Gemeinsam ging man über das Gelände. Zeigte ihm die Zimmer der Kinder, die Klassenräume, den Spielplatz der erneuert werden müsste. Felicity hatte natürlich an alles gedacht und verlangte direkt nach den Daten. Wie groß war der Spielplatz? Wann wurde das letze mal etwas gemacht? Welche Firma war tätig und sie machte Bilder. Dies wollte sie alles den Firmen schicken. Die in die engere Auswahl kommen würden und dann noch mal ein Angebot unterbreiten sollten.  
Doch Oliver wollte seinen Sohn sehen. Ganz gezielt fragte er nach.  
„Sagen sie mal können wir nicht einmal bei einer Klasse zuschauen beim Unterricht? Ich glaube in einer zweiten Klasse? Ja die hat mir immer besonders Spass gemacht. Ich hatte da eine Lieblingsleherin Frau Hassel!"  
Felicity konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Diggle war mittlerweile wieder zum Auto gegangen somit waren es Oliver und Felicity die mit der Leiterin in die Klasse von Conner ging.  
Oliver hatte Conner direkt entdeckt er saß hinten in der letzen Reihe. Sein Sohn. Als die drei Erwachsenen herein kamen fingen die Kinder natürlich an zu tuscheln.  
„Ruhe, Kinder!", bat die Klassenlehrerin und die Heimleiterin stellte die Gäste vor.  
Oliver und Felicity setzen sich gemeinsam mit der Heimleiterin in eine Ecke und schauten zu. Oliver hatte immer wieder zu Conner geschaut. Er arbeitete fleißig an seinen Aufgaben. Es viel aber auf das er nicht so wie seine Klassenkameraden mit ihren Freunden tuschelten. Er war etwas eigenbröderlich.  
Felicity hingegen erwischte sich dabei wie sie versuchte Gemeinsamkeiten zu finden.  
Es schien das Conner genau so ungeduldig war wie sein Vater. Konnte er eine Aufgabe nicht lösen wurde er leicht nervös und hatte fast schon das Papier auf der schrieb mit dem Radierer komplett zerrissen so hart rieb er den Radierer.  
Kurz bevor die Stunde zu ende war, wendete sich Oliver an die Klasse.  
„Was macht ihr den in der Pause?"  
„Fußball spielen!" schrien die meisten.  
Die Kinder waren schon irgendwie süß, fand Felicity. Aber Connor er war ruhig.  
„Oh ich hab ja immer Basketball gespielt als ich noch so alt war wie ihr. Spielt den einer von euch Basketball?"  
„Er ist ein Fuchs!", dachte Felicity. Aus den Unterlagen von Connors alter Schule ging hervor, dass er es liebte Basketball zu spielen. Doch er zeigte nicht auf, sagte nichts. Sah immer nur mal wieder hoch zu Oliver und den anderen. Beschäftigte sich dann aber mit seinem Papier das vor ihm lag.  
„Connor, du spielst doch gerne Basketball!", sagte die Klassenlehrerin.  
Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Kann sein!" murmelte er.  
„Er ist etwas in sich gekehrt seit dem seine Mutter gestorben ist!", flüsterte die Heimleiterin Oliver ins Ohr, so dass auch Felicity es hören konnte. Er ging auf seinen Sohn zu und hockte sich zu ihm hin.  
„Was meinst du Conner schaffen wir beide es mehr Körbe zu machen wie alle deine Freunde?"  
Felicity musste aufpassen das ihr nicht die Tränen kamen. Oliver so mit seinem Sohn zu sehen. Er wäre so ein wunderbarer Vater, dachte sie.  
Connor sah Oliver an. Was wollte dieser Mann von ihm? Er wollte doch nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. Wollte aus diesem blöden Heim fort. Wollte zu seiner Mum, die aber nicht mehr da war. Er vermisste sie so sehr.  
Einer der anderen 2, Klässler beschwerte sich.  
„Das ist gemein du bist viel Größer wie wir!"  
„Oh das stimmt dann muss ich mich ja hin knien um Körbe zu machen!", lachte Oliver. Jetzt fand sich auch ein kleines lachen auf Connors Mund.  
„Was meinst du Connor du und ich wir schaffen das schon oder? Oder sollen wir doch lieber zwei Mannschaften bilden?" er sah in die Runde.  
Oliver sah kurz auf den Zettel den der Junge immer bemalt hatte und konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Anscheinend war er ein Fan vom Bogenschützen, von ihm.  
Vielleicht bildete er sich dies aber auch nur ein?  
Aber was der Junge immer wieder malte war nichts anderes als Pfeile und das andere sollte wohl der dazu gehörige Bogen zu sein.  
War er für sein Sohn ein Held? Ja er hoffte es zumindest. Er hatte nie daran gedacht das er als Bogenschütze für Kinder so etwas wie ein Held sein konnte bis zu diesem Augenblick. Doch war er auch ein Vorbild für die Kinder? Er hatte früher ohne zu zögern Menschen getötet. Kurz kam ihm sogar der Gedanke er hat noch nicht einmal drüber nachgedacht ob diese Menschen eine Familie hatten, Kinder. Doch nun war er nicht mehr dieser Killer, er brachte die Bösewichte ins Gefängnis da wo sie hingehörten. Ja vielleicht war er doch zu einem Helden geworden zu dem auch Kinder aufsehen konnten. Sein Sohn konnte zu ihm Aufsehen.  
Er reichte Connor seine Hand.  
„Na kommt schauen wir mal ob ihr mir alten Mann noch etwas beibringen könnt!" Ja Connor legte seine Hand in die von Oliver. Sie war noch so klein diese Hand, so unschuldig.  
Tatsächlich ging man mit der Klasse in die Pause und Oliver spielte mit den Kindern. Die Heimleiterin wunderte sich.  
„So aus sich heraus kam Connor bisher nicht seit dem er hier ist!"  
Felicity lächelte. Vielleicht spürte der Junge ja das ihm mit Oliver etwas verbindet.  
„Oliver ist halt selbst noch ein großer Junge!", lächelte Diggle der nun neben Felicity stand und seinen Chef beobachtete wie er mit 2. Klässlern spielte und sich auch am Boden mit ihnen ein klein wenig rangelte. Er hob Connor auf seine Schultern damit er einen Korb machen konnte. Rannte mit ihm über den gesamten Platz während er auf seinen Schultern saß und lachte.  
„Hey das ist unfair!", protestierten die Kinder. Aber es hatten alle Spass. Felicity hatte Olivers Handy genommen das er ihr gab damit es beim spielen nicht kaputt gehen würde und machte für ihn Bilder von beiden.  
Ja auch ein Video.  
Connor hatte sichtlich Spass am Spiel. Ja selbst seine Klassenkameraden hatten ihn auch nicht so missachtet wie zuvor. Alle wollten nur eins. Basketball spielen und dabei Spass haben. Nach einer kleinen Pause in dem alle etwas getrunken hatten wurden dann Mannschaften zusammen gestellt. Connor durfte seine Mannschaft zusammen stellen und natürlich war Oliver in seiner Mannschaft.  
Dafür war aber dann der Junge der die andere Mannschaft zusammen stellte so schlau und wählte Diggle in seine Mannschaft. Somit reichte Diggle Felicity sein Jacket, krempelte sein Hemd hoch und machte bei diesem Spass mit.  
„Toll zwei erwachsene Männer werden wieder zu kleinen Jungs und ich montiere zum Kleiderständer!", lachte Felicity da sie auch schon das Jacket von Oliver hielte.  
„Es ist wirklich erstaunlich Connor war bisher immer für sich selber und nun lacht er sogar!", sagte die Heimleiterin.  
„Unser Psychotherapeutin kam auch nicht an ihn heran!" fügte sie hinzu.  
Felicity überlegte kurz was sie sagen sollte.  
„Ich sehe hier kaum Männer, vielleicht brauchte er auch nur einmal eine männliche Bezugsperson, eine Vaterfigur!" Oh da viel ihr ein offiziell wussten sie ja nichts über Connor. Also fügte Felicity direkt hinzu.  
„Sie sagen seine Mutter sei gestorben? Was ist mit seinem Vater?"  
„Er hat keinen. Seine Mutter wusste wohl nicht wer er war!"  
„Oh der arme Kleine!", dies sagte sie wieder und meinte es auch ernst.  
„Alle unsere Kinder haben keine Eltern mehr!", erinnerte Frau Villinger Felicity noch einmal.  
„ja sie können aber froh sein einen Ort wie diesen zu haben!", lächelte sie die ältere Dame an.  
Oliver genoss die Zeit mit seinem Sohn. Er war richtig stolz auf ihn. Er war richtig gut, bestimmt besser wie er selbst in seinem Alter war beim Spiel und Oliver war damals schon Mannschaftskapitän in dieser kleinen Mannschaft die sie schon in der Junior High hatten. Tommy und er waren die Besten, sie glaubten damals sogar die Profis besiegen zu können. Ja und sein Sohn? Er hatte ihn tatsächlich blass aussehen lassen können. Oder wurde Oliver einfach nur alt?  
Er konnte in der Nacht die Bösewichte der Stadt jagen aber diese kids brachten ihn wirklich zu schwitzen.  
Er erinnerte sich wie er es als Kind liebte mit seinem Vater Körbe zu schmeißen. Connor hatte niemanden. Er hasste es ihn nicht zu sich holen zu können. Aber hier im Heim würde er sicher sein. Niemand dürfte die Wahrheit erfahren, dies würde Connor nur in Lebensgefahr bringen. Trotzdem er wollte eine Hand drauf haben können sollte er einmal Pflegeeltern bekommen. Er wüde sie genau überprüfen und sollte er im Heim bleiben dann würde er ihm beistehen als Freund.  
Ja die Kleinen brachten ihn tatsächlich zum Schwitzen.  
So stütze er sich an seinen Knien ab und atmete tief ein und aus.  
„Wow Kinder, langsam. Ein alter Mann wie ich ist nicht so fit wie ihr es seid!"  
Connor stürzte sich auf ihn, hing sich an seinen Rücken.  
„Hey!", lachte Oliver. Ging zu Boden aber vorsichtig so das Connor nicht herunter viel und fing an Conner durch zu kitzeln bis die anderen Kinder sich auch auf ihn stützen. Dies führte dazu das Oliver auch alle anderen durch kitzelte.  
Felicity schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Männer sind doch nur große Jungs!"  
Auch Diggle hatte Spass an diesem Anblick.  
So ausgelassen hatte er Oliver im Grunde noch nie gesehen, seit dem er ihn kannte. Er kannte ihn immer nur nachdenklich und ernst.  
Vielleicht konnte dieser Junge, vielleicht konnte sein Sohn ihn wieder etwas mehr Lebensfreude geben. Was auch dazu führen könnte das Oliver endlich etwas anderes in seinem Leben regeln würde.  
Die Pause war wieder zu Ende und alle liefen zurück in die Klasse nur Connor nicht er bliebt bei Oliver stehen und fragte.  
„Kommst du wieder mit in die Klasse!"  
Es zerbrach ihm fast das Herz das er nein sagen musste. Doch er hockte sich zu ihm hin und sagte.  
„Weiß du ich muss langsam wieder los und dafür Sorgen das ihr euren Spielplatz bekommt, vielleicht auch noch ein paar mehr Körbe?"  
„Mhh aber du kommst wieder, ja?"  
„Basketball Ehrenwort!", lächelte Oliver.  
„Spielen wir dann wieder Basketball zusammen?"  
„Wenn du das möchtest, gerne!"  
Der kleine Mini Oliver umarmte den großen Oliver.  
„Das war die beste Pause die ich bisher jemals hatte, danke Oliver!"  
Danach rannte er seinen Klassenkameraden hinterher.  
Voller Stolz sah Oliver ihm hinterher. Ging dann zu Felicity die ihm sein Jacket reichte damit er es wieder anziehen konnte.  
„Sie haben den Kindern wirklich eine unvergessliche Pause geschenkt Herr Queen. Vor allem Connor!"  
„Er erinnert mich an mich selbst als ich in seinem Alter war. Mein Vater hat mit mir immer gespielt oder mich zu Spielen gebracht!"  
„Ich kann ihnen wirklich nicht genug danken für alles was sie für uns tun möchten!"  
„Es ist mir eine Herzensangelegenheit!", lächelte Oliver.  
Er besprach noch mit der Heimleiterin das er es sie wissen lassen würde sobald er eine Firma an der Hand hätte die den Spielplatz neu aufbauen würde und das er sicherlich noch einmal vorbei kommen würde. Er sei jeder Zeit herzlich willkommen vor allem die Kinder würden sich sicherlich freuen.

Zurück im Auto sah er sich die Bilder an die Felicity auf seinem Handy machte.  
„Du kannst stolz auf deinen Sohn sein Oliver!", sagte Diggle während er die Limosine auf den Highway lenkte.  
„Ja das kann ich!", lächelte Oliver.


	3. Kapitel 3 Samuel Turner

So nun habe ich schon das dritte Kapitel. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht wie lang diese Geschichte wird, wie viele Kapitel es geben wird. Ich hoffe, dass ich nächste Woche diese schon komplett habe. Ansonsten müsst ihr sollte sie nicht fertig sein ab nächste Woche auf ein Update warten müssen. Ich bin dann für 10 Tage geschäftlich auf Fehmarn und am 13/14/15 Juni bin ich dann noch auf einer Groß Veranstaltung wohl unterwegs geschäftlich in Neuss. Mal sehen wie weit ich komme. ;-)  
Ach so ich freue mich natürlich über jeden Kommentar über die Geschichte. ;-) Die Idee startete einfach eine Geschichte über bzw. mit Connor zu schreiben alles andere hatte sich dann so ergeben, sich eingefügt irgendwie. Während des Schreibens kam mir die Idee einen neuen Bösewicht zu kreieren. Einen der nicht direkt nach Ende der Geschichte wieder weg vom Fenster ist nein jemand von den man länger etwas hätte. Wer weiß vielleicht geben es ja noch Fortsetzungen ;-)

Kapitel 3 Samuel Turner

Nachdem die drei Freunde zurück in Starling City waren ging es sofort zu Queen Consolidated.  
Felicity hatte direkt sich an die Arbeit begeben die nötigen Infos zu den Firmen kommen zu lassen. Oliver schaute sich immer wieder die Bilder von seinem Sohn an.  
Immer noch wusste er nicht wie er empfinden sollte. Ja er war stolz auf den Kleinen aber er konnte es ihm nicht sagen wer er war.  
Auch an den Meeting an denen er teilnehmen musste konnte er sich kaum konzentrieren.  
Felicity hatte Oliver noch nichts davon gesagt das sie aus ihrer Wohnung heraus musste, Diggle jedoch wusste es schon.  
Als sie gerade dabei war kurz einmal in die Mietsportale zu schauen fragte Diggle sie.  
„Du suchst nach einer neuen Wohnung?"  
„Ja ich möchte es zwar nicht aber bleibt mir etwas anderes übrig? Aber alles was ich finde ist zu teuer. Ich müsste Oliver schon nach einer deftigen Halserhöhung fragen um mir die Mieten leisten zu können. In meiner Gegend gibt es gar nichts mehr an Wohnungen die zum mieten angeboten werden!"  
„Du wirst schon etwas finden, du hast ja Zeit!"  
„Ich hoffe es!"  
„Du suchst eine neue Wohnung?", fragte Oliver der von einem Meeting zurück kam. Er hatte das Gespräch mit bekommen.  
„Oh ja. Gestern als ich nach Hause kam lag ein Brief im Briefkasten das, das Haus verkauft wird und ich müsste ausziehen! Dabei habe ich meine kleine Wohnung so geliebt!"  
„Du wirst schon etwas finden und wenn bekommst du deine Halserhöhung!", scherzte Oliver mit seinem so typischen grinsen.  
„Oh ja danke. Hilft mir enorm weiter!"

Felicity lies es aber trotzdem nicht locker. Es war wie verhext.  
Nachdem sie ein wenig recherchierte fand sie heraus das ein Mann namens Samuel Turner wohl alle Häuer in ihrer Straße aufkaufte. Was wollte dieser Mann mit den Häusern? Er schien reich zu sein. Ja er war der reichste Mann sogar aus Central City.  
Sie hatte so ein Gefühl das sie doch einmal Barry kontaktieren sollte ob er etwas über den Mann wüsste. Sicher könnte sie auch alles selbst heraus finden aber Barry zu fragen wäre eindeutig schneller.  
Ja kaum hatte sie ihm den Namen Samuel Turner genannt stand er schon bei ihr in Büro zum Schrecken und Überraschung von allen.  
„Barry gott erschreck mich nicht so!"  
„Entschuldige, bitte aber als du Turner erwähntest dachte ich, ich sollte selbst vorbei kommen!"  
„Barry?", Oliver kam überrascht zu Felicitys Schreibtisch.  
„Hallo Oliver. Felicity hatte mich angerufen um sich nach Turner zu erkundigen. Die Polizei von Central City versucht schon des längeren ihm einiges nachzuweisen es gelingt nur nie!"  
„Und was genau ist das?", fragte Felicity.  
„Er ist so etwas wie ein Self made Millionär nur ist man sich über die Art und Weiße nicht sicher. Er hat viele Immobilien verkauft. Hat günstig Häuser aufgekauft um teure Luxuswohnungen daraus zu machen. Einige vermuten auch das er mit Schutzgeld Erpressungen zu tun hätte!"  
„Ist aber ziemlich unüblich für Männer dieser Gewichtsklasse!", unterbrach Diggle.  
„Wie gesagt man kann nicht genau sagen in was er alles verwickelt ist. Ich vermute sogar das er einige Cops auf seiner gehaltsliste hat, die für ihn den Dreck weg räumen!"  
„Beweise wegschaffen wenn es welche gibt?", fragte Felicity.  
„ja!"  
„Dann versucht er wohl nun auch was auch immer er macht dies hier in Starling City weiter zuführen?", stellte Oliver fest.  
„Ich vermute es!", gab Barry zu.  
Oliver entschied das er in der Nacht selbst heraus gehen würde um nach Infos zu suchen was er heraus finden konnte.  
Während er dies tat hatte sich Felicity wieder an ihre zweite Arbeit begeben im Keller von der Queen Manson. Das heiß sie suchte alles zusammen was sie über Samuel Turner. Was sie misstraurig machte war das man bis vor 5 Jahren noch nichts von ihm hörte. Er schien vorher gar nicht existiert zu haben. Auf jeden Fall war da etwas faul.  
Über ihr Headset lies sie Oliver wissen was sie herausfand.  
Oliver wie auch Roy beobachtete die Banden. Nein es waren keine Banden die Krieg untereinander hatten dies sollte nur so ausschauen. Insgeheim sprachen sie sich ab. Oliver bekam langsam ein Gefühl dafür was abging.  
Erst, sollte er wirklich seine Finger im Spiel haben, sorgte Turner dafür das eine Gegend nicht mehr sicher sei, so dass keiner mehr dort wohnen wollte, zumindest so dass der Wert der Gegend gemindert wurde. Dann würde er alles aufkaufen. Wie ein Wunder hören die Bandenkriege auf und er kann teure Luxuswohnungen aus den Häusern machen und sie für sehr viel mehr verkaufen.  
„So das heißt mich bekommt er nicht aus meiner Wohnung heraus. Ich lasse mich doch von so einem Idioten doch nicht aus meinem kleinen liebevollen Wohnung heraus schmeißen. Weiß der eigentlich wie viel Arbeit ich in diese Wohnung steckte, wie viele Stunden ich die Wände gestrichen habe? Wie viele Stunden ich auf Trödelmärkte verbrachte bis ich diesen süßen kleinen Schrank gefunden habe der nun meine Garderobe ist? Ich kette mich an und bleib!", Felicity hätte weiter gemacht doch Oliver unterbrach sie über sein Headset.  
„Felicity, ist gut. Wir werden schauen das es erst gar nicht so weit kommen muss!"  
Noch in derselben Nacht traf sich Oliver mit Lance. Natürlich maskiert, Quentin Lance wusste immer noch nicht die wahre Identität des Bogenschützen und dies wollte er selbst auch so. Ja er hätte seine Tochter fragen können, er wusste es das Laurel Bescheid wusste aber er, nein er wollte es einfach nicht wissen. Es wäre besser so.  
„Wieso hast du mich hierher bestellt?", fragte Lance den maskierten Helden auf einem der Hochhausdächer.  
„Sagt ihnen der Name Samuel Turner etwas?"  
Verwundert sah der Chef der Polizeiwache den Mann den er einst jagte an.  
„Ja, er gehört zu den reichsten Männer von Central City aber wieso bestellt ihr mich hierher um nach diesem Mann zu fragen?"  
„Es heißt die Polizei von Central City versucht ihm auch immer mal wieder verschiedene Kriminelle Verwickelungen nachzuweisen. ES gelingt ihnen aber nie. Wir haben Infos das er nun hier in Starling City seine Machenschaften weiter führen wird. Die Häuser der Gegend in denen die Banden unterwegs sind hat er alle aufgekauft und ich bin mir sicher sobald alle diese Häuser wirklich geräumt sind, sind auch die Banden komplett verschwunden und keiner weiß wohin! Das ist seine Gelegenheit die Häuser alle zu sanieren und als überteuerte Luxuswohnungen wieder zu verkaufen"  
Der Mann in den besten Jahren nickte verständlich. Dies könnte tatsächlich Sinn machen und bisher war der Bogenschütze immer mit seinen Infos korrekt. Auch wenn dies eine heftige Anklage war, es gaben ja nicht nur diese Bandenkriege, sondern es starben auch Menschen.  
„Wer weiß in was er alles noch verwickelt ist!", fuhr Oliver fort.  
„Wenn er mit allem verwickelt ist was geschah, schreckt er sogar nicht vor Mord zurück!", informierte Lance seinen maskierten Freund, wenn man sie Freunde nennen konnte. Eher Partner.  
„Welche Morde?" Hatte Oliver die ganze Zeit wirklich nur in der Firma gearbeitet? Wieso sagte Roy nichts von den Morden?  
„Es gab ein Brand bei dem ein Mensch ums Leben kam, eine Schießerei von den Banden bei dem aber keiner der Bandenmitglieder verletz wurde aber eine Passantin die im Grunde nur aus Zufall da war, zumindest hatte es den Anschein. Ich werde noch einmal genauer Nachforschen vielleicht finde ich eine Spur!"

Damit war das kleine geheime Treffen der beiden Partner zu Ende.  
Felicity hatte hingegen ihren Vermieter geschrieben das sie sie sich nicht so schnell vertreiben lässt. Sie hätte zumindest die drei Monate noch Zeit sich etwas neues zu suchen und er könnte sie auch nicht so einfach heraus schmeißen nur weil er das Gebäude verkauft hätte.  
Oliver war gar nicht glücklich darüber. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen wenn Felicity solange sie nichts Genaueres wussten in die Manson kommen würde. Dies hätte der Vorteil auch das sie bei ihm wäre. Aber Felicity blieb hartnäckig. Sie wollte lieber in ihren eigenen Vier Wänden schlafen. Außerdem würde sie in diesem großen Anwesen sowieso kein Auge zu machen können, wie sie sagte. Was dachte sie? Das der Geist seiner Mutter dort umher gehen würde?  
Die Nacht in ihren eigenen Vier Wänden verlies zumindest ruhig. Es waren auch in der Gegend keine Banden zu sehen weder zu hören.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Lance eine Begegnung einer anderen Art.  
Direkt als er in die Wache kam, hatte er Unterlagen angefordert über den Brand und die Schießerei.  
Es dauerte keine drei Stunden da stand kein anderer wie Samuel Turner in seinem Büro. Viel hatte Quintin schon über diesen Mann gehört, die Zeitung war hin und wieder voll mit ihm. Mindestens so voll wie sie früher waren mit Playboy Oliver Queen. Aber Oliver wurde ja mittlerweile erwachsen, wie er fand. Es waren keine Playboygeschichten mit denen Herr Turner in den Zeitungen waren, nein es waren Berichte darüber das er zu den reichsten Männer von Central City gehörte, hier und da mal ein Charity Event veranstalte. Aber dies könnte nur Fassade sein. Er war gekleidet wie jeder dieser reichen Unternehmer in einem Anzug der ganz sicher nicht von der Stange war, sein After Shave stank noch 100 Meilen weiter, seine grau melierten Haare hatte er nach hinten gekämmt.  
„Was führt sie zu uns nach Starling City, Herr Turner?", fragte Lance nachdem er dem Geschäftsmann einen Platz anbot.  
„Wissen sie ich habe vor hier in Starling City einiges an meinem Geld zu investieren. Nach diesen fürchterlichen Terroranschlägen ist die Stadt ja wieder wie ein Phönix aus der Asche hervorgegangen. Das hat mich beeindruckt das ich vielleicht sogar komplett hierher ziehen möchte!"  
„Und da kommen sie hierher zu mir? Sie haben wohl nicht das Schild am Eingang gesehen. Polizei, wir sind kein Maklerbüro!"  
Amüsiert antwortete Turner.  
„Wissen sie bevor ich wirklich hierher ziehe, da möchte ich wissen wie sicher diese Stadt ist. Es geben diese schrecklichen Banden in der Gegend wo ich gerne mein zukünftiges Haus hinsetzen möchte. Nun bin ich hierhergekommen um sie zu Fragen ob sie einschätzen können wie schnell diese Bandenproblematik sie im Griff haben?"  
Wozu war er wirklich hier fragte sich der erfahrene Polizist.  
„Sie können sicher sein, das wenn nötig ich diesen Banden selbst den gar ausmachen werde und ihre Mitglieder wie Bosse persönlich hinter Gitter chauffieren werde, wenn nötig um meine Stadt sauber zu halten. Da ist es mir auch egal wer vor mir steht!" Das wer betonte er.  
Es war wie eine unausgesprochene Drohung. Zwischen den Zeilen sagte er:  
„Ich weiß das du Dreck am Stecken hast, mache einen Fehler, mache eine falsche Handlung und ich setze dich dingfest. Dabei ist mir egal wie viel Kohle du hast!"  
Samuel Turner war kein Dummkopf, er hatte schon viele Polizisten kennengelernt und wusste von welchen er sich in acht nehmen musste und welche er für seine Zwecke missbrauchen konnte.  
Lance war offensichtlich keinen der Polizisten die sich einwickeln lassen würden.  
Somit stand er wieder auf und antwortete.  
„Das klingt ganz nach meinem Geschmack, Herr Lance. Ich bin mir sicher das Starling City Glück hat solch einen fähigen Mann zu haben wie sie es sind!"  
Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich.  
Lance wusste nicht was er von diesem Besuch halten sollte. Vor allem fand er es merkwürdig kaum das er noch mal sich die Unterlagen anforderte, kaum das er noch mal genauer nachforschen wollte steht einer seiner Verdächtigen ihm gegenüber. Damit erreichte Turner nur eins. Nun würde Lance ihn tatsächlich im Auge behalten. Wen er eins gelernt hatte war es das solche Zufälle es nicht gab.

Kurz bevor es zu der Mittagspause ging, kamen auch schon die Angebote herein für den Spielplatz für das Kinderheim. Oliver sah sich die von Felicity schon sortierten Angebote genau an. Aber sie hatte eine gute Arbeit gemacht, genau der der für sie an erster Stelle stand gefiel Oliver auch am besten.  
Somit rief Felicity kurz bevor sie zur Mittagspause ging bei „Children Playground" an um ihnen mit zu teilen das Oliver Queen sich für sie entschieden hätten. Gerne würde man nun um einen Termin bitten vor Ort.  
Dieser Termin war auch schon da als sie aus ihrer verdienten Pause kam. Sie musste ein paar von Olivers Meetings verschieben um die Möglich zu machen aber es ging.  
Nachdem Oliver persönlich im Kinderheim anrief erfuhr er das Connor die gesamte Zeit nur von ihm reden würde und fragen würde wann er den wieder kommen würde um mit ihm Basketball zu spielen. Natürlich freute sich Oliver über diese Nachricht.  
Er hatte sogar Felicity gebeten einmal zu schauen ob man für Connor einen eigenen Basketball besorgen könnte oder was für Aktionfiguren die Kinder von heute gerne hätte. Doch Felicity wäre nicht Felicity wenn sie Oliver nicht ins Gewissenreden würde.  
„Oliver du kannst nicht so offensichtlich Connor bevorzugen. Irgendwann wird man anfangen Fragen zu stellen und irgendwann fällt einem sogar seine Ähnlichkeit zu dir auf!"  
„Er ist mein Sohn!", protestierte Oliver.  
„Oliver, du selbst hast gesagt es sei zu gefährlich für ihn wenn es Öffentlich wird das er dein Sohn ist. Felicity hat Recht!", erinnerte ihn nun auch Diggle.  
Oliver sagte nichts.  
„Oliver du hast ihm schon eine sehr große Freude gemacht als wir Gestern dort waren. Er hatte wohl den besten Tag seit dem er im Heim ist gehabt. Das hat er dir zu verdanken!", versuchte Felicity ihren Freund aufzumuntern.  
„Es ist einfach nicht richtig das er im Heim sitz!"  
„Vielleicht finden wir ja noch eine Lösung, Oliver!" versuchte Felicity es noch einmal.  
„Und Übermorgen werden wir ja wieder im Heim sein, dann könnt ihr zwei große Jungs ja wieder mit den kleinen Jungs spielen. Nur ich werde nicht wieder euren Kleiderständer spielen!"  
Mit diesen Worten stöckelte Felicity aus Olivers Büro heraus und setze sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Oliver lächelte ihr hinterher. Das war typisch seine Felicity.

Doch waren es ihm fast schon zu lange, er wäre am liebsten sofort zum Heim gefahren.  
Felicity hatte hingegen noch ein unfreundliches Telefonat mit ihrem Vermieter der sie am liebsten sofort aus dem Haus hätte, da der Käufer direkt das Haus haben wollte. Felicity kannte ihre Rechte außerdem war es wohl auch zu ihrem Vorteil das sie mit einer gewissen Bürgermeisterin befreundet war die ganz zufällig auch noch eine sehr gute Anwältin war.  
Doch hatte sie sich nachdem Telefonat recht schnell wieder beruhigt und es auch schon fast vergessen. Vor allem nachdem Oliver aus einem weiteren Meeting kam, bei dem es um das Unternehmen in Tokio ging. Er hatte eine neue Idee.  
Die er gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden unternahm.  
Ja er konnte nicht nur seinem Sohn etwas schenken ohne das man Fragen stellen würde, aber er konnte eine Menge Spielzeug für das gesamte Heim holen. So fuhr ihn Diggle zu einem Kaufhaus in dem er einige Sachen kaufte, Sachen die nicht alles in die Limousine passen würden. So bestellte er einen Transporter der alles abholte und erst einmal auch auf einen der Parkplätze von Queen Consolidated geparkt werden. Diggle könnte diesen in zwei Tagen zum Heim fahren, während er und Felicity seinen Sportwagen zum Heim nehmen würden. Er wollte Connor sehen wenn er eins dieser Sachen bekam.  
„Oliver du kannst aber nicht immer alle Spielwaren aufkaufen damit Connor eins bekommt. Du bist vielleicht reich aber es war ein richtiges Stück Arbeit die Firma wieder zurück zu bekommen und dann diese auch so gut aufzustellen wie sie jetzt ist!"  
versuchte Felicity ihn noch einmal zu warnen.  
„Felicity ich weiß aber trotzdem dies musste ich tun!"  
„Ich weiß Oliver, ich wollte dich nur noch einmal daran erinnern!"

In der Nacht hatten sie wieder ihren üblichen Job.  
Es war aber nicht viel heraus zu finden, so dass Felicity schon gegen 23 Uhr die Manson verlies um nach Hause zu gehen.  
Die Straßen waren tatsächlich ruhig. Für Oliver waren sie im Grunde zu ruhig. Somit hatte er sich kurz nachdem Felicity ging noch mal in sein Kostüm begeben und sich auf sein Bike gesetzt, fuhr wahllos durch die Straßen. Irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn. Doch was es war, wusste er nicht. Es war nur merkwürdig das man wirklich gar nichts von den banden sah. Das sie jetzt schon weg waren wollte er nicht glauben. Natürlich hatte ihn Lance von seinem Besuch berichtet. Aber er hatte auch so viel Arbeit das er seine Unterlagen noch nicht durch gehen konnte. Seine Tochter brauchte als Bürgermeisterin immer wieder die Anwesenheit des Chefs der Polizeiwache, Seine Cops brauchten immer mal wieder den Rat vom Chef. 

Während Oliver seine Maschine durch die Nacht lenkte legte sich Felicity schlafen. Endlich einmal vor Mittnacht schon ins Bett. Doch kaum war sie gerade eingeschlafen lies ein Geräusch sie wieder aufwachen. Einbrecher? Vorsichtig stieg Felicity aus dem Bett und schlich mit auf Barfüßen.  
Mist sie hatte noch nicht einmal etwas womit sie sich verteidigen konnte. Sie müsste dringend zumindest sich einen Baseballschläger holen für so etwas dachte sie noch als plötzlich eine dunkle Gestalt ihr gegenüber stand.  
So laut sie konnte schrie sie los, doch dann bekam sie schon einen Schlag von hinten und sie wurde bewusstlos.

Oliver hatte in derselben Zeit einen Anruf von Lance.  
„Wie es ausschaut handelte es sich bei den Todesopfern alles um Mieter die nicht schnell aus ihrem Haus heraus wollten. Andere waren nach den die Banden auftauchten schnell weg aber diese zwei hatten sich hartnäckig geweigert ihre Häuser zu verlassen. Wen Turner dahintersteckt schreckt er tatsächlich nicht zurück die Menschen zu töten die ihm im Weg stehen!"  
Sofort kam Oliver der Gedanke das Felicity in Gefahr ist.  
„Lance, schicken sie sofort alle ihre Einsatzkräfte zum Haus von Felicity Smoak sowie einen Krankenwagen. Ich habe das ungute Gefühl das sie die nächste ist, da sie sich auch weigert!"  
Mit diesen Worten legte er auf und fuhr sofort los zur Wohnung von Felicity, so schnell wie er konnte.

Felicity fing langsam an ihre Augen wieder aufzumachen. Doch sie konnte kaum etwas sehen. Es war heiß. Feuer. Wo war sie? Ihre Wohnung, nein ihre Wohnung es brannte? Ihre Sachen. Sie konnte kaum aufstehen und ihr Kopf tat ihr höllisch weh. Der Schlag den sie abbekam hatte es in sich.  
Überall lagen Sachen. Hatten die Täter etwas gesucht? Haben sie etwas gestohlen?  
Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme durch den Rauch.  
„Felicity!"  
Es war Oliver.  
„Oliver hier!", versuchte sie zu rufen. Es war leise aber laut genug das er sie hörte.  
Sie war so erschöpft das er sie in seine Arme nahm und heraus trug.  
Kaum war er vor dem Haus kam auch schon Lance an, die Feuerwehr war auch alarmiert und schon da. Bereit das Feuer zu löschen.  
„Miss Smoak?", Lance rannte zu ihr. Vorsichtig legte Oliver Felicity auf den Boden, die hustete.  
„Wo bleibt der Krankenwagen?", fragte Oliver mit seiner Arrow Stimme.  
„Er müsste jeden Augenblick hier sein!"  
„Meine Wohnung, meine Sachen!" Felicity wusste nicht an was sie als erstes denken sollte. Sie konnte noch nicht einmal richtig begreifen was passierte.  
„Hauptsache du bist erst einmal in Sicherheit!", sagte Oli bevor der sich zu Lance wendete, ohne ihm sein Gesicht zu zeigen.  
„Kümmern sie sich um sie. Ich versuche heraus zu finden wer das war! Als ich hier ankam sah ich welche der Bandenmitgleider weg laufen, einen von ihnen habe ich auch am Bein verletzt. " mit diesen Worten verschwand der Bogenschütze. Doch es dauerte nicht lange da kam Oliver Queen gleichzeitig mit dem Sanitätern um die Ecke.  
„Oliver was machst du den hier?", fragte Lance.  
„Im Radio wurde berichtet das es hier brennt und ich wollte nach Felicity schauen!"  
Na ja Lance wusste ja, dass Oliver eine gewisse Vorliebe für seine persönliche Assistentin hatte aber irgendwie fand er es schon komisch, das der einstige Playboy von damals sich plötzlich so liebevoll um seine Assientin kümmerte. Das er ihre Wangen genau so vorsichtig berührte um zu schauen wie es ihr geht wie es der Bogenschütze tat, dieses Gefühl, dieser Gedanke hatte er ganz schnell von sich weg geschoben.  
„Sie scheint in Ordnung zu sein, aber um eine Rauchvergiftung auszuschließen würden wir sie gerne mit ins Krankenhaus nehmen!", sagte einer der Notärzte.  
„Nein!" protestierte Felicity.  
„Felicity mach was sie sagen. Ich kann auch einen oder mehrere Tage ohne dich im Büro auskommen. Hauptsache du bist gesund. Du brauchst etwas Ruhe!"  
Ja Oliver hätte der Bande die dies taten direkt hinterher können. Aber er verletze nicht nur einen der Mitglieder, sondern er hatte auch an einen ihrer Autos mit seinen Pfeil eine Wanze anbringen können. Roy hatte sich sofort auf den Weg begeben diese zu folgen.  
Oliver fuhr dem Krankenwagen hinterher. Die Ärzte wollten ihm nichts sagen was ihr fehlte. Es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Auch hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, er hätte drauf bestehen sollen das sie bei ihm in der Manson bleiben sollte.  
Als Roy anrief das er sie hätte, machte Oliver sich jedoch direkt auf den Weg.  
Tatsächlich in diesem Versteck schienen alle Bandenmitglieder zu sein. So viel zum Thema Bandenkrieg.  
Doch was sollten sie machen? Diese Kerle hoch nehmen von Lance einbuchten lassen? Oliver war sich sicher Turner würde einen Weg finden sich aus der Sache heraus zu kaufen oder sogar diese Handlanger, den sie waren nicht mehr für ihn zu ermorden.  
„Roy was denkst du über einen Undercover Job?", fragte ihn Oliver.  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Wir können die nicht jetzt hoch nehmen dann werden sie für die Bandenaktivitäten bestraft, Turner wird man nichts nachweißen können. Wir müssen wissen wie er vorgeht. Wenn ich mir die Kerle da unten so anschaue haben sie genau so viel Erfahrung wie du mit Polizeiwachen und zellen. Es muss uns irgendwie gelingen dich dort mit rein zu bringen!"  
„Sie haben bisher keinen aus Starling City in diesen Banden. Felicity hat diese Kerle durchleuchtet sie kommen von überall her!"  
„Er wird aber jemanden aus Starling City brauchen! Ich denke wir müssen einmal mit Lance sprechen das er deine Akten noch ein wenig auftunt!"  
„Was?", fragte Roy während Oliver schon wieder von dannen zog.  
Tatsächlich hätten sie es so gemacht, doch Lance hatte einen kleinen Einspruch gegen diese Idee.  
„Wenn Turner wie wir vermuten seine Leute auch hier in der Polizei hat, sie kennen alle hier Roy. Sie wissen auch das er ein großer Fan vom Bogenschütze ist, auch wenn sie nicht wissen das er zum Team gehört wird dies ein wenig Problematik. Turner ist ja nicht blöd und wird den Braten riechen. Uns muss schon etwas anderes einfallen um Turner etwas zu beweisen!"  
Lance hatte recht. Doch was sollten sie sonst noch machen?  
Was waren überhaupt die Beweggründe von Turner. Es ging doch nicht nur darum Häuser zu kaufen und diese dann teurer zu verkaufen um Gewinn zu machen. Oder sollte es wirklich nur um Geld gehen?  
Er kam auf keine Antwort und dies ärgerte ihn am meisten, nein er hasste es nicht weiter zu wissen.  
Vielleicht würde es ihm aber weiter helfen wenn er diesen Turner einmal treffen würde, ihn in die Augen sehen könnte.  
Doch bei einem Mann wie Turner da würde es nicht helfen ihm als Bogenschütze ein Besuch abzustatten und ihn mit Pfeil und Bogen Angst einzujagen. Nein Turner wäre nicht so leicht zu beeindrucken.  
Hier war vielleicht Oliver Queen gefragt und nicht der Bogenschütze.


	4. Kapitel 4 Der kleine Bogenschütze

**So das nächste Update. Heute sogar zwei Kapitel, ich kam Gestern Abend nicht mehr zu einem Update da ich noch ein Webinar hatte darum heute einmal ZWEI Kapitel. **

Kapitel 4 Der kleine Bogenschütze

Felicity wurde morgens schon aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Selbstverständlich hatten es sich Oliver und Diggle nicht nehmen lassen ihre blonde Freundin abzuholen.  
Anstatt zur Firma zu fahren oder zur Manson sind sie zur Felicitys Wohnung, die fassungslos davor stand.  
„Innen drin sieht es nicht allzu schlimm aus!", versuchte Oliver sie zu beruhigen.  
„Mit etwas Arbeit wird man vieles weiterhin nutzen können! Es war Glück das die Feuerwehr so schnell da war und es löschen so konnte es sich nicht überall ausbreiten!"  
Vorsichtig ging Felicity in ihre Wohnung.  
Ja es war nass durch die Löscharbeiten aber desto weiter man in die Wohnung herein kam war es trocken, die Wände waren schwarz.  
„Gott das ist doch ein Albtraum!"  
„Felicity wir werden den Typen schon bekommen und er wird dafür büßen müssen!"  
„Wie den? Du selbst hast gesagt man kann ihm nichts nachweißen. Außerdem wo soll ich jetzt bitte hin? Ich kann doch nicht hier bleiben!"  
Oliver legte Felicity eine Hand auf die Schultern.  
„Ich hab dir gesagt, das du erst einmal zu mir in die Manson kommen kannst!"  
„Oliver das geht doch nicht!", protestierte Felicity.  
„Oh doch das geht!"  
Felicity schaute noch was von ihren Sachen sie noch gebrauchen konnte.  
Ja ihre Kleider waren zum Glück nichts verbrannt, der Schrank war unversehrt. So packte sie einige der Kleider ein um diese mit zu nehmen.  
Oliver würde später jemanden beauftragen die Möbelstücke die noch in Ordnung waren oder eine kleine Reparatur benötigten in einen der Lagerräume von Queen Consolidated einlagern bis Felicity etwas gefunden hätte.  
Da Felicity krankgeschrieben war fuhr Diggle nur Oliver ins Büro, Felicity fuhr er in die Manson und blieb dann bei ihr.  
Felicity hatte sich im Gästezimmer eingerichtet um danach sich aber wieder direkt im Keller an ihre Arbeit zu begeben, während Diggle hier dabei half.  
Sie wollte zumindest etwas heraus finden auch wenn sie noch nicht wusste wo sie anfangen sollte.  
„Samuel Turner? Woher kommst?", fragte sie eher zu ihren Computern.  
Dann hatte sie eine Idee. Sie suchte nach vermissten und Todesanzeigen in dem selben Zeitraum in dem Turner auftauchte. Doch hatte sie keinen Erfolg damit. Anderseits könnte er natürlich auch eine oder mehrere Schönheitsop gemacht haben.  
Gab es nicht eine Software in der sie dies heraus finden konnte, wenn man mehrere Bilder auf einmal übereinander legen lies auf dem PC.  
Ein Versuch war es zumindest wert, dachte sie sich und versuchte es tatsächlich.  
Aber es dauerte. In der Zeit, verspürte Felicity Hunger. Somit ging sie während ihre Computer für sie arbeiten in die Küche der Manson. Man die war so groß, man könnte sich in der ja verlaufen.  
Die ganzen Schränke? Hatte Oliver überhaupt etwas da?  
Zum Glück wusste Diggle wo alles versteckt war.  
Ja etwas Brot und Wurst hatte er da also machte sie sich etwas. Räumte natürlich auch direkt wieder alles weg. Diggle beobachtete Felicity wie ein Wachhund. Machte sich wie Oliver sorgen um sie. Vielleicht hätte sie doch noch etwas abbekommen beim Brand? Die Ärzte könnten eventuell etwas übersehen haben? Aber sie war die gesamte Zeit über Felicity, typisch Felicity. Arbeitete an ihren Computern, blabberte in der Küche wie sehr man sich in ihr verlaufen könnte. Sie schien wirklich gesund zu sein.  
Wie sollte es nun eigentlich weiter gehen? Fragte sie sich. Sie konnte nicht ewig hier bei Oliver bleiben.  
Was wäre wenn sie diesem Turner nie etwas nachweißen könnten?

Roy war indessen wieder einmal zu dem Treffpunkt der Bande gegangen. Doch niemand war da. Es war wie leer gefegt. Es war sogar als ob niemals dort jemand war.  
Waren sie schon wieder abgehauen?  
Natürlich schaute er sich auch im Blog von Felicity um. Es war wie eine Geisterstadt. Oliver hatte schon so ein Gefühl nachdem er morgens schon Familien sah die ihre Autos mit Reisetaschen voll am packen war. Nun wenige Stunden später schienen alle Häuser leer zu sein.  
Die einzigen die noch da waren, waren die Leute von Oliver die Felicitys Sachen aus der Wohnung holten.  
Hatten sie einen Fehler gemacht? Hätten sie doch die Bande in der Nacht hoch nehmen sollen?  
Er versuchte seine Kontakte zu fragen, ob diese etwas wüssten. Aber nein.  
Niemand wusste etwas.  
Wo sollte man nun anfangen zu suchen?  
Roy fuhr selbst zu den Bahnhöfen um zu schauen ob er dort einen von ihnen sah. Nichts.

Felicity lies auf einen ihrer anderen Computern eine Suche starten. Alle Kameras die in der Stadt waren, alle Verkehrsüberwachungen, Kameras an Bahnhöfen oder dem Flughafen hatte sie durchsuchen lassen ob man eins der Gesichter finden könnte. Nichts. Sie mussten noch in der Nacht verschwunden sein. Doch wo hin?  
Die Namen die Felicity hatte konnte sie auch auf keinen Flugticket oder Bahntickets finden. Das Auto mit der Wanze? Das einzige was Roy fand waren drei abgebranntes Autos.  
Ja Turner würde wohl wirklich davon kommen? Sie hasste es, dies überhaupt zu denken.  
Das einzige was Roy noch heraus finden konnte war das man schon am nächsten Tag damit anfangen würde die Häuser komplett platt zu machen um dann neue Häuser zu bauen. Sie würden nicht saniert nein es würden komplett neue Häuser gebaut.  
Außerdem würde Turner tatsächlich ein eigenes Haus bauen lassen.

Lance wunderte sich natürlich auch über die Geschehnisse. Hatte aber mit etwas anderem zu kämpfen. Turner würde tatsächlich nach Starling City kommen und wenn er wirklich in kriminelle Machenschaften verwickelt war, gäbe es nicht nur jemanden neuen in der Stadt auf den er ein Auge halten müsste. Nein er war sich sicher er hatte einen oder sogar mehrere Maulwürfe bei der Polizei und diese müsste er finden. Natürlich konnte er es keinen seiner Cops zutrauen aber seine Hand ins Feuer legen würde er trotzdem für keinen einzigen.  
Da gab es Dave der gerade eine Tochter bekommen hatte und es wirklich nicht leicht war als junger Familienvater, Alleinverdiener das Leben einer jungen Familie zu finanzieren. Außerdem gab es noch Dean der nach den Terroranschlägen von Slade hohe Kosten hatte um sein Haus wieder zu reparieren oder auch Jim der eine kranke Tochter hatte deren Krankenhaus Aufenthalte bezahlt werden mussten. Sie waren alle gute Cops aber er wusste nicht was ihre private Situation aus ihnen machen würden. Was sie alles machen würden für ihre Familien. Er hasste den Gedanken, sie zu verdächtigen. Aber in solch einer Zeit durfte er seine Gefühle nicht überwiegen lassen. Er musste neutral schauen wer der Maulwurf sein könnte. Wo er zu suchen hatte.

Oliver wollte sich mit Samuel Turner treffen. Es wäre ja nichts Ungewöhnliches wenn sich zwei wohlhabende Männer treffen würden. Er überlegte nur wie er es machen sollte.  
Doch er brauchte nicht lange überlegen. Es kam ein Anruf aus dem Büro von Turner.  
Er wollte wohl in Queen Consolidated investieren. Was hatte er vor? Oliver hatte somit aber einen Grund sich Abends mit ihm zu treffen.  
In einen dieser noblem Schuppen in denen die Geschäftsmänner ihre Angelegenheiten klärten bei einem Essen trafen sich beide wohlhabende Männer.  
„So Herr Turner, kann ich sie fragen wieso sie in Queen Consolidated investieren möchten?", fragte Oliver direkt.  
„Nun ich möchte gerne hierher ziehen und dann in das größte Unternehmen der Stadt zu investieren scheint mir nur logisch zu sein!"  
Oliver grinste, er hatte doch etwas vor dieser Turner. Oliver lernte es Menschen lesen zu können. Doch in diesem Turner konnte er nichts lesen. Nichts erahnen und genau dies machte ihn noch mehr misstraurig.  
„Nun es ist nicht alleine meine Entscheidung wer als Investor aufgenommen wird und nachdem wir mit einem in der Vergangenheit unsere Probleme hatten wird dies auch nicht mehr all zu leicht sein!"  
„Ich habe darüber gehört aber man kennt mich ja!"  
„Tut man das wirklich?", fragte Oliver wieder direkt.  
Etwas überrascht sagte der geheimnisvolle Mann.  
„Nun so gut wie uns beide kennt uns hier doch bestimmt niemand. So oft wie wir in der Presse sind!"  
„Lieber Herr Turner wenn man der Presse glauben würde, wäre ich ein Playboy, mit Superkräften denen ich es zu verdanken habe fünf Jahre auf einer einsamen Insel überlebt zu haben, der aber ganz und gar ungeeignet ist eine solche große Firma wie Queen Consolidated zu führen und ich muss zu geben die Presse hat mich mein ganzes Leben lang begleitet, von ihnen habe ich erst vor 2 Jahren etwas gehört. Was damit zu tun haben wird das ich einige Zeit lang keine Presse zur Gesicht bekommen habe, versteht sich!"  
Turner, konnte genauso in den Menschen lesen wie es Oliver tat und so hatte er sofort verstanden das er einen Oliver Queen nicht unterschätzen dürfte. Das was er vor hatte, würde eventuell doch schwieriger sein wie erwartet.  
„Nun sie kennen doch die Presse sind sie ein niemand interessiert sich auch niemand für sie. Aber nachdem ich so erfolgreich wurde, wurde es immer interessanter über mich zu berichten und das absurde desto öfters man es tat, desto erfolgreicher wurde ich!"  
„Und wie ich höre haben sie auch viele Immobilien?"  
„Ich habe mich darauf spezialisiert Luxuswohnungen zu bauen, ja aber wieso interessiert sie das?"  
„Meine Assistentin hat in einen der Häuser gewohnt die sie aufgekauft haben und hatte diese Nacht leider einen schrecklichen Unfall. Das Haus wurde in Brand gesetzt!"  
„Das tut mir außerordentlich Leid. Ich hoffe ihr ist nichts passiert!"  
„Ihr geht es wieder gut. Aber natürlich frage ich mich wieso ein Mann wie sie Häuser in solch einer Gegend kauft!"  
„Nun sobald ich da meine Häuser aufgebaut haben, wird sich eine etwas andere Gesellschaft sich dort einfinden und eine kleine private Sicherheitsfirma wird für Schutz sorgen!"  
„Klingt interessant! Aber sie hatten ja wohl auch sehr viel Glück. Das plötzliche auftreten dieser Banden hat den Wert der Gegend sehr gemindert."  
„Ein wenig Glück ist immer mit dabei!"  
Oliver gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, wie selbstsicher dieser Mann auftrat. Ihn schien gar nichts zu beeindrucken.  
„Nun dann werden sie dieses Glück auch brauchen bei unseren Investoren. Wie gesagt die Entscheidung liegt nicht bei mir auch wenn ich der Geschäftsführer bin. Ich werde mich auch nicht für jemanden aus dem Fenster lehnen! Die Firma hat genug Investoren und ich bin froh das meiner Familie wieder mehr Anteile gehören das gebe ich gerne zu!"  
„Verständlich Mr. Queen!"

Dann kam der Tag nachdem sich Oliver sehnte. Es würde wieder zum Heim gehen zu Connor.  
So wie es geplant war, hatte Diggle den Lieferwagen gefahren mit den Geschenkten und Oliver fuhr gemeinsam mit Felicity mit seinem Aston Martin zum Heim.  
Felicity musste sich erst an die Geschwindigkeit gewöhnen, natürlich war der silberne Flitzer schneller wie ihr Mini. Jedoch wusste Oliver wie er ihn sicher durch die Straßen zu lenken hatte.  
Natürlich kamen sie auch vor Diggle an.  
Sie kamen aber gleichzeitig an wie Herr Natolie, von der Playground Firma. Einige der älteren Heimkinder versammelten sich vor dem Sportwagen um diesen zu bewundern. Solch einen Wagen hatten sie bisher nur in ihren Autozeitschriften gesehen.  
Olivers Augen suchten direkt nach Connor.  
„Oliver er wird im Unterricht sein!", flüsterte Felicity und er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Sie verstand ihn auch blind, er musste erst nichts sagen nach wem er Ausschau hielte. Sie kannte ihn halt.  
Frau Villinger, kam auch direkt an. Erst einmal schickte sie die Kinder von Olivers Auto weg und begrüßte dann die zwei Männer und Felicity.  
„Herr Diggle ist heute nicht mit dabei?", fragte sie.  
„Er kommt nach, wir haben noch ein paar Geschenke für die Kinder die bringt er mit!"  
„Oh das ist aber sehr nett. Aber das mussten sie auch nicht!"  
„Wie ich schon beim letzen Besuch sagte es ist mir eine Herzensangelegenheit!"  
Gemeinsam gingen sie über den spärlichen Spielplatz. Bruce Natholie hatte einen genauen Plan wie er diesen Spielplatz zu einem Kinderparadies machen wollte. Dazu gehörten nicht nur diverse Spielburgen, Kletterseile, Schaukeln oder Wippen, sondern auch Büsche und Bäume unter die sich die Kinder wenn diese erst einmal groß wären verstecken könnten oder dran hochklettern könnten.  
Felicity hatte sich dabei Notizen gemacht was alles gesagt wurde und geplant. Auch wenn der erfahrene Mann direkt einen Plan dabei hatte um es seinen Auftragsgebern an Hand dieses Plans zeigen konnte. Auch Frau Villinger war überrascht und wunderte sich wie viel dies alles Oliver Queen kosten würde.  
Nach einer Stunde hörte man die Pausenklinge. Somit dauerte es nicht lange bis Connor aus dem Gebäude kam. Direkt bemerkte er den coolen Wagen und dies konnte nur eins bedeuten. Oliver wäre da, bestimmt konnte es nur sein Auto sein. Wer sonst der etwas mit dem Heim zu tun hatte, könnte sich so einen Wagen leisten.  
Ja tatsächlich Oliver stand auf dem Spielplatz somit rannte Connor sofort zu ihm hin.  
„OLIVER!", schrie er direkt damit sein neugewonnener Freund ihn auch direkt bemerken würde.  
Natürlich drehte sich Oliver direkt um und freute sich Connor endlich zu sehen.  
„Oliver spielst du wieder mit uns?", fragte der aufgeweckte Junge direkt.  
„Ja da wir hier fertig sind, denke das kann ich gerne machen!"  
„Was habt ihr den gemacht?", fragte der Kleine.  
„Wir haben uns angeschaut wie euer Spielplatz werden soll!"  
Nun hüpfte Connor hin und her, biss sich auch auf die Lippen. Amüsiert fragte Oliver.  
„Was hast du?"  
„Bekommen wir auch eine Kletterburg? Uuund eine gaaaaaanz große Rutsche?"  
„Genau das und noch mehr, bekommt ihr!"  
„Cooool!" ja so ein kleiner Junge war schnell glücklich zu machen.  
Dan sah Oliver auch schon Diggle kommen. Ja in der tat war er sehr viel schneller unterwegs mit seinem schnellen Wagen wie Diggle mit dem etwas langsamen Transporter.  
„Oh aber da kommt noch etwas für euch, möchtest du direkt einmal selbst schauen?"  
„Jaaaa!"  
Oliver machte die hinteren Türen des Transporters auf und die Augen des kleinen Jungen leuchteten.  
„Das ist alles für uns?"  
„Ja, wenn du möchtest kannst du dir etwas aussuchen, Kumpel!"  
Direkt griff Connor zu dem Kinder Bogen mit Plastikpfeile. Diggle und Felicity sahen sich an.  
Wieso überraschte sie das nicht.  
„Hey gute Entscheidung. Was meinst du anstatt Basketball spielen probieren wir den Bogen aus!"  
„Oh jaaa!"  
Frau Villinger beobachtete, freue sich auf der einen Seite das der kleine Connor etwas auftaute. Sie sprach tatsächlich auch noch mal mit der Psychotherapeutin gesprochen. Sie vermutete es auch schon das ein männliche Bezugsperson den Jungen gut tun würde. Dies würde sie ja auch schon des längeren bei einigen der Jungs im Heim predigen. Dies veranlasste die ältere Dame sich über ein Projekt Gedanken zu machen, was sie in den letzen Tagen ausgearbeitet hatte und den Schülern auch noch am heutigen Tag oder am nächten Unterbreiten wollte.  
Während Felicity und Diggle den Transporter ausluden und die Kinder sich drauf stürzten passten die Lehrer auf das es kein Gezanke gab wer was bekam.  
Oliver hockte sich hin und zeigte seinem Sohn wie er diesen kleinen bogen zu halten hatte. Die Pfeile hatten an der Spitze Saugnäpfe und so zielten sie einfach auf die Mauer des Gebäudes.  
Dort waren Kreise aufgemalt die man als Zielscheibe nutzen konnte.  
Ja somit hockte Oliver hinter seinem Sohn, half ihm den Bogen zu spannen, erzählte wie er am besten zielen sollte und dann liesen beide den Pfeil los und er düste an die Wand, genau in die Mitte in den Kreis.  
„Meinst du es ist clever das er sich hier als Lehrer fürs Bogenschießen ausgibt? Leute könnten an überlegen kommen?", flüsterte Felicity zu Diggle.  
„Lass ihn die Freude, es ist ja nur ein Kinderbogen!"  
„Ja aber dieser Schuss war sehr gezielt!", fügte Felicity hinzu und wusste nicht ob sie es einfach nur süß finden sollte oder es mit einem gesunden Skepsis betrachten sollte. Es war wohl von beiden etwas. Das es unheimlich rührend war, konnte sie nicht leugnen.  
„Boah das ist ja voll cool. Ich hab genauso gut getroffen wie der Bogenschütze aus Starling City!"  
strahlte Connor über beide Ohren.  
„Du bist ein Fan von dem Bogenschützen? Ich hab beim letzen mal schon gesehen das du lauter Pfeile und Bogen malst!"  
„Ja der ist doch voll cool. Früher haben die Jungs den auch immer toll gefunden aber mittlerweile sind die eher Fans von diesem Flash!", das Flash sagte der Kleine etwas abweisend, so das Oliver ein klein wenig Schadensfreude empfand. Ja Barry war ein Freund aber trotzdem er hasste es noch immer wie er Felicity ansah. Auch als er bei ihr im Büro war, da hatte er sie schon wieder so angeschaut. Nein er war nicht eifersüchtig. Ja doch vielleicht etwas. Das sein Sohn den Bogenschützen besser fand, ja das erfüllte ihn auch mit stolz.  
„Aber der Flash ist doch gar nicht so cooool. Ja er ist schnell und er hat auch einige dieser bösen Leute ins Gefängnis gebracht, aber der Bogenschütze ist doch viel cooler mit Pfeil und Bogen. Fast so, fast wie ein Robin Hood und das macht er alles ohne Superkräfte!"  
Ja das war sein Sohn.  
„Genau so sehe ich das auch!", lächelte Oliver.  
„Du Oliver?", Connor sah ihn an.  
„Ja Connor?"  
„Du wohnst doch in Starling City nicht wahr?"  
„Ja das tue ich!"  
„Hast du ihn schon einmal gesehen?"  
Oh ja jedes Mal wenn er in den Spiegel sah. Doch dies konnte er ja nicht sagen.  
„Ich glaube jeder in Starling City hat ihn schon einmal gesehen!", war seine einzige Antwort. Somit hatte er auch nichts Genaues gesagt. Es war keine Lüge. Er müsste seinen Sohn nicht anlügen.  
„Ich würde ihn auch so gerne einmal sehen!", gab der Kleine zu.  
„Oh du ich glaube das könnte aber ganz schön gefährlich sein, wenn man ihn sieht ist es oft gefährlich. Wer weiß hinter wem er wieder her ist!"  
Der kleine Blondschopf zuckte mit seinen Schultern.  
„Aber mir kann ja nichts passieren wen er in der Nähe ist!"  
Dies brachte Oliver wieder zum schmunzeln. Dieser kleine Junge, sein Sohn er glaubte an den Bogenschütze. Ja er war sein Held. So sehr er sich öfters Fragte ob er das Richtige tun würde. In dieser Sekunde wusste er, er machte das richtige. Nun wo Felicity ihn schon seit einem Jahr auch zeigte das es auch ohne töten geht, er dafür Sorgte das seine Gegner einfach nur ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen, sie vor Gericht kommen. Er ist ein Held, ein Held zu denen auch Kinder auf schauen konnte. Sein Sohn aufschauen konnte.  
„Trotzdem ich denke es ist sicherer wenn du es dabei belässt ihn dir in den Nachrichten zu bewundern und du kannst ja auch mit dem Bogen hier spielen, das ist viel sicherer wie ein echter Bogen!", schmunzelte Oliver und fügte hinzu.  
„Und es wird auch nur auf eine Wand gezielt!"  
„Ja natürlich!", ja dieses ja kam aber etwas sehr fraglich rüber, schon fast enttäuschend.  
„Hey Kumpel Bogenschießen macht vielleicht Spass aber es ist kein Spass mehr wenn jemand dabei verletz wird. Hast du mich verstanden!"  
„Ich habe es verstanden!", diesmal glaubte er es ihm auch.  
„Gut, dann probiere es noch einmal!"  
Wieder spannte Connor den Bogen diesmal ohne Olivers Hilfe.  
Er traf jedoch nicht in den Kreis, der Pfeil ging nicht bis an die Wand.  
Ja er war enttäuscht. Doch Oli wusste wie er den Jungen wieder aufmuntern konnte.  
„Spann den Bogen einfach noch etwas mehr!", versuchte Oliver seinen Sohn zu erklären.  
Er verstand Oliver sofort und somit machte er genau das was er sagte. Auch gab Oliver ihn noch mal Tipps wie er sein Ziel anvisieren soll. Ja und dann kam der nächste Schuss er traf genau auf den Ring des Kreises.  
Oliver lächelte, das war besser wie sein erster Schutz damals auf der Insel.  
„Super, du bist ein Naturtalent!"  
„Aber nicht so gut wie der Bogenschütze oder du!"  
„Hey wir eben haben das gemeinsam gemacht und ich bin sicher der Bogenschütze musste auch erst einmal sehr viel lernen!"  
„Sicher?"  
„Ja natürlich. Ich denke sogar der hat tausende von Pfeilen immer danebengeschossen!"  
Man merkte wie es in dem kleinen Köpfchen von dem Jungen am rauchen war.  
„Mhh, na dann habe ich ja noch sehr viele versuche!"  
„Ja genau!", lachte Oliver.  
„Na los probiere es direkt noch einmal!", fügte er hinzu.  
So tat der Kleine es noch einmal, und noch einmal. Er traf mal in den Kreis, mal wieder genau auf den Ring aber auch wieder einmal daneben. Trotzdem er lernte schnell.  
Außerdem machte es ihm unheimlich Spass.  
„Du lernst schnell, Kumpel!"  
„Wenn mir etwas Spass macht!"

Felicity und Diggle sahen den beiden zu und wunderten sich nur wie ausgelassen Oliver sein konnte.  
„Und trotzdem so süß es auch ist bin ich immer noch skeptisch!", flüsterte Felicity.  
„Lass ihn man wirkt Oliver schon nicht mit dem Bogenschützen in Verbindung bringen nur weil er einem Kind zeigt wie es mit einem Plastikbogen umzugehen hat!"  
„Sorgen darf ich mir machen!"  
Diggle lächelte.  
Ja auch ihn rührte es Oliver zu sehen, jedoch hatte er nicht die bedenken wie sie Felicity hatte.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte genau so sein wie der Bogenschütze!", gab Connor zu.  
„Hey wieso möchtest du das den?", fragte Oliver. Diese Worte von ihm wusste er nicht wie er diese empfinden sollte. Keinesfalls sollte sein Sohn jemals genau das durch machen was er macht. Freunde, Familie anlügen zu müssen, dieses doppelte Leben führen. Nein, er sollte ein normales Leben führen dürfen. Was auch immer normal sein soll.  
„Die anderen Kinder sind immer gemein zu mir, wenn ich so wie der Bogenschütze wäre!",  
„Dann wäre es falsch von dir sie mit deinem Bogen zu jagen!", diesmal klang Oliver ernster.  
„Gewalt ist nicht immer die Lösung, Kumpel. Ich weiß nicht was sie machen aber zeig ihnen einfach das du über diesen Dingen stehst!"  
„Wie den?"  
„Wenn sie dich das nächste mal ärgern das lass sie stehen, beachte sie gar nicht, das hilft oft mehr wie sich zu wehren!"  
„Wirklich?"  
Aus Olivers Mund hörte es sich vielleicht etwas komisch an. Schon früher als er noch nicht der Bogenschütze war, noch nicht auf der Insel war schon da hat er sich in eine Prügeleien verwickelt, nicht zu vergessen seine Aktion mit dem Paparazzi, die ihn eine Bewehrungsstrafe einbrachte. Trotzdem er war nun schlauer wie früher und wollte auch das sein Sohn es besser machen würde wie er es damals tat.  
Obwohl sein Vater hatte ihn auch immer ins Gewissen geredet und hatte es geholfen? Nein.  
Nun aber Connor war sowieso schlauer wie es Oliver war, somit würde er schon hören.  
„Ja, weiß du, du triffst sie vielmehr wenn du sie nicht beachtet. Wenn sie etwas sagen, dann lasse sie reden. Das geht da rein!", er zeigte auf einen seiner Ohren. „und da wieder heraus!", zeigte aufs andere Ohr.  
„Egal was immer sie auch sagen. Wenn du ihnen zeigst das es dich verletzt machen sie weiter. Prügelst du dich mit ihnen? Glaub mir dann bekommst du richtig, richtig viel Ärger und ich weiß wovon ich rede!"  
„Also das heißt wen sie das nächste einmal etwas sagen, hebe ich meinen Kopf und gehe einfach an ihnen vorbei?"  
„genau das Kumpel!"  
„Ich werde es versuchen!" antwortete er, fügte jedoch hinzu:  
„Aber wenn es nicht Hilft, darf ich hoffen das mir der Bogenschütze hilft!"  
Oliver schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf. Sagte jedoch.  
„Wenn es nicht hilft, dann schauen wir mal ob ich den Schützen für dich finden kann und ob er dir dann auch hilft!"  
„Wirklich?", die Augen leuchteten von dem Kleinen.  
„Nur wenn es nicht Hilft, Kumpel! Aber ich bin mir sicher das es helfen wird!"  
Wieder überlegte der kleine Bogenschütze.  
„Vielleicht ist es auch besser wenn ich mein Problem mit den 4. Klässlern selber regel. Der Bogenschütze hat bestimmt viel zu tun, er muss die richtigen böse Jungs fangen!"  
Oh ja dieser kleine Mann, er war viel schlauer wie es Oliver war und machte ihn richtig stolz.  
„Genau so ist es Kumpel, und wenn der Bogenschütze keine Zeit hat dann kommt Oliver Queen und hilft dir!"

Dann gingen wieder die Schulglocken, das Zeichen das die Pause zu Ende war.  
Enttäuscht sah Connor zum Boden. Nun musste er wieder in die Klasse und Mathe pauken.  
„Hey was hast du?", fragte Oliver.  
„Ich hab jetzt Mathe. Ich mag kein Mathe, viel lieber würde ich hier bleiben und mit dem Bogen weiter üben!"  
„Hey Mathe ist wichtig!"  
„Kann ich aber nicht!"  
Ja okay auch da war er wieder sein Sohn. Mathe hatte er auch gehasst. Gut ja er hatte alle Fächer außer Sport gehasst.  
„Dann ist es umso wichtiger wenn du nun zum Unterricht gehst. Übung macht den Meister. Desto mehr du übst desto besser kannst du es bestimmt!"  
„Wann kommst du wieder?" Oh ja Connor wollte am liebsten das Oliver in jeder Pause da wäre.  
„Sobald es mein Terminplan zu lässt, Kumpel!"  
„Super!" Der Junge umarmte seinen Vater, von dem er nicht wusste das es sein Vater war und lief dann wieder schnell in die Klasse.

Frau Villinger bedankte sich noch mal bei Oliver und ging dann auch wieder in ihr Büro.  
Diggle hatte den Transporter lange wieder zu gemacht und Oliver ging zu seinen Freunden.  
„Nun Zeit wieder aufzubrechen! Diggle bringst du den Wagen zurück zu Queen Consolidated!", dann sah er Felicity an.  
„Ich bringe dich zurück zur Manson!"  
„Was? Oliver nein! Es gibt Arbeit im Büro!"  
Er drehte sich um zu ihr.  
„Felicity du bist immer noch krankgeschrieben! Ich bin dir dankbar das du mit hierher bist aber ins Büro muss du nicht!"  
„Oliver, ich bleibe nicht allein in diesem großen Haus, nein sorry das ist kein Haus das ist ein Palast!"  
„Felicity ich gehe keine Diskussionen mit dir ein. Du bist krankgeschrieben, Ende der Diskussion!"

Die ganze Fahrt über jedoch diskutierte Felicity mit Oliver aber er ließ nicht locker. Schlussendlich gab er insoweit nach das sie in der Manson arbeiten könnte. Sie hatte Zugang zu ihrem Computer im Büro und wen was wäre könnte sie Oliver jeder Zeit erreichen. 


	5. Kapitel 5 Der Ausreißer

Kapitel 5 Der Ausreißer.

Der restliche Tag verlief mehr wie nur ruhig.  
Oliver hatte Meetings in denen es besprochen wurde ob Samuel Turner als Investor aufgenommen würde. Oliver machte klar das er dagegen sei, nachdem was alles passiert. Außerdem kannte man Turner nicht, wirklich. Dabei viel auf das zwei der Investoren sehr für ihn waren. Hatte Turner auch in Olivers Firma seine Maulwürfe? Seine Kontakte? Es würde Oliver nicht wundern.  
Man kam zu keinem Ergebnis so dass man es vertagte.

Abends schickte er Diggle nach Hause und auch Roy sollte eine Pause machen und sich ausruhen. Sie würden sowieso nichts heraus finden wegen Turner.  
Felicity war gerade dabei weiter nach Wohnungen für sich zu suchen. Sie hatte sich mit ihrem IPad ins Gästezimmer begeben. Alleine im Keller hielte sie es nicht den kompletten Tag aus.  
Als die Tür aufging erschreckte sie sich.  
„Oh Oliver erschrecke mich nicht so!"  
„Ich hatte geklopft, Felicity!"  
„Oh habe ich gar nicht gehört!", gab die hübsche Blondine zu.  
„Du schaust weiterhin nach Wohnungen?"  
„ja ich kann ja nicht ewig hier bleiben! Aber alle Wohnungen die ich mir leisten könnte scheinen schon vermietet zu sein. Also ich glaub wir müssten wirklich noch mal über diese Gehaltserhöhung uns unterhalten! Ich kann ja nichts dafür das meine Wohnung abgebrannt ist!"  
Sie schaffte es immer wieder ihn ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zu zaubern.  
„Du kannst gerne auch hier bleiben!" gab er zu.  
„Oliver ich habe doch schon einmal gesagt, das geht doch nicht!"  
„Es würde mich freuen, wenn du hier bleibst!", betonte er noch einmal fügte noch hinzu:  
„Wieso ich aber vor allem gekommen bin ich habe Essen für uns mit gebracht, wenn du möchtest!"  
„Oh ja gerne. Lasse mich raten Big Belly Burger?"  
„Oh nein. Ich dachte der Italiener gegenüber von Burger sei mal eine nette Idee. Die haben mir etwas eingepackt. Spaghetti und Rotwein!"  
Felicity schaute ihn an. Kein Big Belly Burger?  
Aber Spaghetti hörte sich super an.  
„Weiß du ich wollte mich einfach bei dir bedanken mit diesem Essen!"  
„Wofür?", fragte sie verwirrt. Eigentlich müsste sie sich bei Oliver bedanken dafür das sie hier sein konnte nachdem ihre Wohnung abbrannte. Das ehrte sie wieder einmal. Alles was sie machte war für sie so selbstverständlich, dass sie noch nicht einmal wusste für was sich Oliver bedanken wollte.  
Dies machte sie so liebeswert und war einer der Gründe wieso sie Oliver so viel bedeutete.  
Oliver nahm Teller aus einem Schrank auf denen er die Portionen geben wollte.  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich gemacht hätte, wegen Connor. Es war deine Idee mit dem Spielplatz. So konnte ich ihn kennenlernen ihm nahe sein!"  
„Oliver das habe ich doch gerne gemacht und Connor hat ja auch sichtlich Spass!"  
Beide gingen mit ihren Tellern an den Tisch und Oliver schenkte ihnen beiden Rotwein ein.  
„Ja, er ist wirklich ein besonderer Junge!" in seiner Stimme war voller Stolz als er dies sagte, fand Felicity. Einen kleinen Augenblick dachte Felicity darüber nach wie sehr Oliver sich um seinen Sohn bemühte. Er wusste so lange nichts von ihm und tat nun alles für ihn was er konnte. Was tat ihr Vater für sie? Nichts. Natürlich bemerkte Oliver das Felicity etwas hatte.  
„Hey was ist los?", fragte er und berührte sanft ihre Hand die auf dem Tisch lag.  
„Ach ich denke gerade nur das du so viel machst für Connor, du wusstest dabei noch nicht mal bis vor paar Tagen das du einen Sohn hast. Was macht mein Vater? Seit dem er damals meine Mutter und mich verlassen hat ist er nie mehr aufgetaucht! Ich hatte mich immer gefragt was ich wohl falsch gemacht habe!"  
Sie musste aufpassen nicht zu weinen, jedoch eine oder auch zwei kleine Tränen kullerten aus ihren Augen.  
Oliver nahm nun ihre Hand in seine.  
„Ja sicherlich heute weiß man, denkt man nein du kannst nichts falsch gemacht haben. Du warst ja noch so Klein. Aber trotzdem selbst heute noch frage ich mich ab und zu, vor allem in den letzen Tagen!"  
„Hey, dein Vater ist ein Idiot. Du bist einfach!", er sah sie an.  
„Eine wunderbare Frau und jeder der etwas anderes behauptet ist ein Idiot!"  
Seine Worte brachte sie zum lächeln.  
„Danke!"  
Doch Oliver schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dafür muss du mir nicht danken. Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt!"  
Kurz dachte Felicity noch darüber nach, wie es war als ihr Vater sie verlies doch nein darüber wollte sie nun nicht mehr nachdenken. Themenwechsel musste her.  
„Aber jetzt sag einmal wie verliefen die Meetings? Wird Turner wirklich neuer Investor?"  
Oliver sah sie an. Sie war krankgeschrieben und trotzdem dachte sie über die Arbeit nach. Nun es war ein schneller Themenwechsel sie brauchte einfach etwas anderes worüber sie nachdenken konnte.  
„Es wurde vertagt, wir konnten uns nicht ganz klar einigen!"  
„Was wieso? Turner ist ein Krimineller, man kennt ihn nicht. Haben sie nicht von Isabelle gelernt und ich habe die ganze Zeit gesagt sie ist eine falsche Schlange, nur um das einmal klar zu stellen!"  
Oh ja Oliver erinnerte sich an die Probleme die Felicity hatte mit Isabell Rochev.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl das Turner Freunde hat bei den Investoren die ihn dabei helfen werden. Aber wir werden schon einen Weg finden dies zu verhindern!"  
„Was der hat Freunde? Der hat dafür gesorgt das meine Wohnung abbrennt? So jemand hat Freunde?"  
„Felicity! Ich habe dir gesagt wir werden es schon verhindern!"  
„Er hat wirklich überall seine Kontakte. Was hat er überhaupt vor? Wieso kommt er hierher? Wieso bleibt er nicht in Central City?"  
„Das werden wir schon heraus finden. Ergab deine Suche noch etwas?"  
„Ich hab wirklich alles versucht, diese Software mit denen ich die vermissten Anzeigen durch suchte oder auch die Todesanzeigen, diese auch einfach überprüfen lies ob sie Turner sein könnten vor einer eventuellen Schönheits Op. Nichts! Der Name Samuel Turner taucht auch nirgendwo auf. Es gibt zwar eine Geburtsuhrkunde aber wenn ich ehrlich bin die scheint gefälscht zu sein. Die Eltern, zumindest die die auf der Urkunde stehen sind beide Tod. Ich hab sogar geschaut wo sie gewohnt haben. Lincoln California. Habe alte Nachbarn aufgefunden und diese angerufen einfach einmal versucht etwas heraus zu finden und Rate mal was die sagten!"  
„Du wirst es mir sicherlich gleich sagen!"  
„Das Ehepaar hatte gar keinen Sohn. Noch nicht einmal eine Tochter!"  
„Er hat auf jeden Fall eine falsche Identität angenommen!", nickte Oliver.  
„Nur wozu? Was macht er? Außer Leute aus ihren Häusern vertreiben und wer nicht geht wird gekillt!"  
„Hey ich bin auf jeden Fall froh das du noch rechtzeitig aus deiner Wohnung heraus kamst!"  
„Ja aber auch nur mit deiner Hilfe, wer weiß was passiert wäre wenn du nicht sofort gekommen wärst nachdem dir Lance von seinen Nachforschungen berichtete!"  
„Darüber möchte ich erst gar nicht nachdenken, Felicity. Aber ich verspreche dir wir werden ihn schon bekommen und auffliegen lassen egal was alles er auf dem Kerbholz hat! Und dann hat Connor einen Grund noch mehr den Bogenschützen coool zu finden!", lächelte Oliver verschwitz.  
Auch Felicity musste lachen.  
„Du weiß das ich es ein wenig skeptisch sehe wenn du in der Öffentlichkeit kleinen Kindern das Bogenschießen beibringst. Man könnte dich mit dem Bogenschützen in Verbindung setzen!"  
„Felicity, es war ein Kinderbogen aus Plastik und die Spitzen waren Saugnäpfe!", protestierte Oliver.  
„Ja trotzdem das war ein sehr guter Schuss von dir, man könnte auf die Idee kommen!"  
„Es war nur ein Schuss, alle anderen waren von Connor!", kurz pausierte er.  
„und sie waren richtig gut, oder?"  
Wieder lachte Felicity.  
„Ja von wem er wohl das Talent her hat!"  
„Unnd habe ich schon erwähnt, dass er den Bogenschützen viel cooler findet wie Barry? Also wie den Flash meine ich!"  
Das brachte Felicity wirklich zum Lachen.  
„Hey jetzt sag mir nicht du hast immer noch etwas gegen Barry? Er hatte uns damals geholfen und ist jetzt auch selbst ein Held, der Held von Central City. Oder gibt es jetzt so etwas wie ein Machkampf zwischen euch? Was ist das zwischen Männer das sie immer ihre Längen vergleichen müssen?" kurz hielte sie inne. Sie hatte das nicht gerade laut gesagt oder? Doch hat sie!  
„Also damit meine ich jetzt wieso vergleichen wer ist mächtiger, wer hat den besseren Job. Du weiß mein Haus, mein Boot, mein Auto, mein und so weiter!"  
Ja diese Unterhaltungen mit Felicity waren immer sehr unterhaltsam.  
„Felicity alles was ich damit sagen wollte ist das Connor den Bogenschützen cooler findet wie den Flash, also er findet mich cooool!"  
Wieder lachte Felicity während sie ihren Teller nahm und zur Spüle brachte genau o wie Oliver.  
„und auch das habe ich dir zur verdanken, Felicity!"  
Sie drehte sich um zu Oliver und stand ihn verdächtig nahe. Sehr nahe.  
Etwas verwirrt, fragte sie.  
„Wieso das denn?" Wow ja es war sehr gut das er ein Oberteil an hatte. Wäre er oben ohne ja, dann wäre sie noch verwirrter, dachte sie.  
„Mir hatte mal jemand gesagt man müsste einen anderen Weg finden. Als ich damals nach Starling City zurück kam habe ich Leute getötet. Ich habe keine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht ob sie eine Familie haben!"  
„Oliver sie waren die bösen, sie haben mit Merlyn zusammen gearbeitet oder waren sonst ziemlich skrupellos!"  
„Was es nicht entschuldigt. Ich war damals kein Held, niemand zu denen ein Kind hinaufschauen konnte, niemand auf den mein Sohn stolz sein könnte. Du hast deinen Teil dazu beigetragen das ich zu diesem Held wurde. Du hast immer an mich geglaubt!"  
„Und das tue ich immer noch und werde es immer tun!", dies kam ganz tief aus ihrem Herzen.  
Beide sahen sich für eine kurze Zeit an. Niemand sagte etwas.  
Doch dann, Felicity konnte diese nähe nicht, diese stille ertragen. Bevor jemand von ihnen etwas komplett blödes machen würde musste sie etwas sagen.  
„Ich geh dann mal wieder in mein Zimmer. Es war ein langer Tag und ich bin müde!" Als sie schon drei Schritte von Oliver entfernt war, fügte sie hinzu.  
„Gute Nacht Oliver!"  
„Gute Nacht Felicity!"

Oliver stütze sich an der Küchenanrichte ab.  
Felicity war die Frau die er liebte. Es war so schwer sich immer zurück zu halten. Diese Situation gerade, sie hätte auch ganz anders enden können. Aber was würde es geben, wenn er diese Gefühle zu lassen würde? Es würde Felicity noch viel mehr in Gefahr bringen.  
Nein es ging einfach nicht.

Am nächsten Morgen holte Diggle Oliver ab um mit ihm zum Büro zu fahren er war immer noch sein Bodyguard und Chauffeur. Vorher schauten beide Männer bei Felicity vorbei im Keller. Sie wollte noch einmal einfach alles durch gehen was Turner anging. Vielleicht hätte sie ja etwas übersehen. Sie musste jede Kleinigkeit sich anschauen. Es konnte nicht sein das man rein gar nichts über ihn finden konnte.  
Olivers Meeting schien lang zu werden, es war immer noch keine eindeutige Entscheidung zu treffen.  
Dabei war es noch nicht mal nötig einen neuen Investor aufzunehmen. Es war unsinnig, dass man überhaupt darüber abstimmen musste in Olivers Augen. Er würde seine Anteile der Firma behalten und die anderen Investoren müssen Anteile von sich abgeben. Das macht doch keiner Freiwillig.  
Wieso also nun diese Probleme. Diese zwei Fürsprecher von Turner hatten es Oliver wirklich nicht leicht gemacht. Es wäre wirklich einfach wenn er die meisten Anteile haben würde. Dies müsste auch der nächste Akt werden um so etwas nicht mehr aufkommen zu lassen. Er musste noch mehr von seinem privaten Vermögen in das Familienunternehmen stecken damit er zumindest 70% der Firma hätte und nicht mehr nur 50%, die anderen 50% aufgeteilt auf die verschiedenen Investoren.

Es konnte doch nicht sein das es wirklich den kompletten Tag dauern sollte! Nicht nur Oliver ärgerte sich darüber. In Central City wartete Turner auf eine Nachricht.  
„Es wurde immer noch nicht abgestimmt. Herr Abel hat uns eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen das Queen immer noch versucht seine Investoren davon zu überzeugen keinen weiteren aufzunehmen!"  
„Habt ihr inzwischen Zeit noch mehr über Queen herausgefunden?", fragte Turner den schlaksigen Mann der ihm gegenüberstand. Somit reichte er seinem Chef Bilder.  
„Wie es ausschaut unterstütz er neuerdings das Waisenhaus hier in Central City und unternimmt auch etwas mit den Kindern dort!"  
Auf den Bildern war Oliver zu sehen mit Connor.  
„So so dieser Playboy kümmert sich um Waisenkinder? Ob er das nicht wohl nur macht damit die Presse auch einmal etwas Gutes über ihn schreibt? Anstatt über seine Weibergeschichten?"  
„Bisher hat keine Zeitung über diese Großzügigkeit von ihm berichtet!"  
„Soooo dann liegen ihm diese Kinder wohl wirklich am Herzen? Nun warten wir einmal ab wie das Meeting aussehen wird. Sollte es nicht nach unseren Gunsten ausgehen, haben wir noch unseren Plan B und Plan C ist auch gerade auch entstanden. Manchmal kommt es wohl auf das richtige Druckmittel an! Queen Consolidated ist eine der wichtigen Firmen in Starling City ich muss meinen Fuss dort rein bekommen! Wer diese Firma besitzt ist der mächtigste Mann nicht nur in Starling City!"

Felicity hatte bis zum Nachmittag weiter gearbeitet. Doch sie kam einfach nicht weiter es war wie verhext. Noch nicht einmal irgendwelche komischen Kontobewegungen die man sich nicht erklären konnte fand sie. Auf jeden Fall war er sehr vorsichtig.  
Doch dann hörte sie etwas. Klopfte da jemand oben an der Tür? Nein das konnte doch nicht sein. Jedoch hörte sie dann eine Stimme.  
„Oliver?", rief diese Stimme. Sie musste wirklich daran denken die Geheime Tür auch zuzulassen und nicht nut anzulehnen wenn sie alleine war. Nun aber dafür hörte sie das jemand da war.  
Aber, das konnte doch nicht sein oder? Felicity lief nach oben und entdeckte Connor in der Empfangshalle. Die Haupttür musste noch auf gestanden sein. Mist aber auch. Wie sonst kam er hier herein? Sie musste wirklich aufpassen beim nächsten Mal bevor sie in Keller ging das die Haupttür auch zu war.  
„Connor was machst du den hier?", fragte sie ihn sehr überrascht. Er hatte einen kleinen Rucksack um und trug auch einen Bogen um die Schultern, die Pfeile lugten aus dem Rucksack heraus.  
„Ich suche Oliver! Er wohnt doch hier oder?"  
„Oh Honey ja, aber er ist auf der Arbeit!", sie hockte sich zu ihm.  
„Wann kommt er den wieder?", fragte er traurig.  
„Das weiß ich nicht, das kann dauern. Aber Connor sag mir mal wie kommst du hierher? Weis das Heim das du hier bist?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich habe mich heute Morgen aus dem Heim geschlichen und habe mich in den Zug gesetzt nach Starling City!"  
Felicity sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Der Bahnhof ist 10km entfernt von hier, Schatz. Außerdem gibt es keinen Bus der hier hält!"  
„ja doch, ich habe gefragt, dann habe ich den Bus der Linie!", kurz überlegte er. „Der Linie 119 genommen. Die brachte mich zu einer Bushaltestelle wo ich dann in den 213 umgestiegen bin und dann musste ich nur!", er zählte an seinen Fingern.  
„Etwas länger wie 10 Minuten hierher gehen. Ich hab immer gefragt wo lang ich musste!"  
Auf jeden Fall wusste er sich zu helfen.  
„Na dann muss du ja durstig sein. Komm mal mit!" sie reichte ihm ihre Hand.  
„Bist du Olivers Frau?", fragte Connor plötzlich.  
Erschrocken sah Felicity ihn an.  
„Was? Oh nein ich bin seine persönliche Assistentin! Gott nein ich bin nicht seine Frau"  
Sie waren in der Küche angekommen, Felicity nahm ihm seinen Rucksack ab das der Kleine sich an den Tisch setzen konnte.  
„Oh weil ich dachte du wohnst hier weil du hier bist und wieso bist du dann nicht bei Oliver?"  
Felicity dachte sie konnte viele Fragen auf einmal stellen, aber Connor ja er übertraf sie.  
„Im Moment wohne ich hier, aber nur als Gast. Meine Wohnung,", kurz überlegte sie ob sie einem kleinen Jungen dies sagen konnte.  
„Meine Wohnung ist nicht mehr bewohnbar und da hat Oliver mir angeboten hier im Gästezimmer unter zu kommen bis ich eine neue Wohnung gefunden habe. Ich bin nicht bei Oliver jetzt in diesem Moment weil ich krankgeschrieben bin und Oliver mich nicht arbeiten lässt!"  
Sie reichte ihm ein Glas Cola.  
„Du siehst aber nicht krank aus!" eindeutig er war ein Charmeur wie sein Vater.  
„Danke Connor. Das habe ich Oliver auch gesagt. Aber die Ärzte meinten ich bräuchte ein wenig Ruhe und so besteht Oliver darauf das ich auf die Ärzte höre!"  
„Wieso brauchst du Ruhe?" Sie setze sich lächelnd neben Olivers Sohn.  
„Okay du bist ziemlich neugierig Connor Hawk hat dir dies schon jemand einmal gesagt?"  
„Nein aber ich glaube das ist typisch für Kinder!"  
Okay vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja alles sagen. Er würde sonst nur noch mehr Fragen stellen bis sie es sowieso sagen würde.  
„Gut, wenn du es wirklich genau wissen möchtest. In meiner Wohnung hatte es gebrannt. Ich war noch dort drin und aus reiner Vorsicht haben die Ärzte mir Ruhe verschrieben!"  
„War es das Haus aus den Nachrichten? Wen du da drin warst wie bist du den heraus gekommen?"  
„Ja es war das Haus, obwohl ich den Bericht gar nicht gesehen habe und ich konnte nur da heraus kommen, weil der Bogenschütze mich raus holte!"  
Nun wurden Connors Augen ganz groß, so groß sie nur werden konnten.  
„Du hast den Bogenschützen gesehen? Er hat dich gerettet? Wie sieht er aus? Wie ist er? Hat er jemanden mit seinen Pfeilen getroffen?"  
Nun konnte Felicity es verstehen wieso Oliver so stolz drauf war, wie Connor begeistert von den Bogenschützen war. Er war ja richtig aufgeregt. Es fehlte nur noch das er ungeduldig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutsche, es kaum erwarten konnte das sie antwortete.  
„Ich habe ihn gesehen, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Weiß du in meiner Wohnung war ja überall Rauch und ich hatte auch einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, da konnte ich anfangs gar nicht so gut sehen. Als es mir dann wieder besser ging war er schon weg und hinter den Brandstiftern her!"  
„Der Bogenschütze ist cool!"  
Felicity nibbte an ihrer Cola. Ja dieser kleine Junge war ein großer Fan von Oliver, nein von dem Bogenschützen. Nun wahrscheinlich von beiden. Das beide die ein und selbe Person war, konnte er ja noch nicht einmal ahnen.  
„Das ist er wirklich!" kurz schaute sie Connor an. Ja seine Augen sie waren genau so blau wie die von Oliver. Es war gut das niemand dieser Ähnlichkeit bisher erkannte. Aber wahrscheinlich würden dies nur die die Olivers Kinderbilder kannte oder ihn zumindest noch als Kind kannten.  
Vielleicht meinten sie dies aber auch nur, das er so viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihm hatte, weil sie es wussten das er sein Sohn war.  
„Connor jetzt sag mir doch einmal wieso du wirklich hier bist!", bat Felicity ihn.  
Nun biss er sich wieder auf die Lippe, überlegte wie er es sagen sollte. Ja er war schon fast schüchtern.  
„Na los du kannst es mir ruhig sagen. Du brauchst nicht schüchtern zu sein das du sehr mutig bist hast du schon bewiesen in dem du ganz alleine den weiten weg hierher gemacht hast!"  
Connor sah Felicity an. Sie war nett, zumindest für ein Mädchen war sie nett.  
Außerdem war sie die Assistentin von Oliver, dies hieß sie musste ihn ziemlich gut kennen.  
„Ich wollte Oliver etwas Fragen, und das nicht am Telefon oder so, nein Mama hat immer gesagt wichtige Sachen die bespricht man persönlich und nicht am Telefon!"  
„Da hatte deine Mama recht! Was möchtest du den Oliver fragen?"  
„Gestern hat Frau Villinger uns gesagt das wir ein Projekt machen werden, das großer Bruder heißt. Das heißt alle Heimkinder sollen sich jemanden suchen," Felicity lies den kleinen Mann nicht aussprechen.  
„Ja ich kenne solche Projekte die sind coool und nun möchtest du Oliver fragen ob er dein großer Bruder sein möchte!"  
Aufgeregt nickte der Blondschopf.  
„Meinst du den er würde das machen?"  
„Ja ganz sicher!" Kurz überlegte Felicity. Der Junge wollte seinen Vater fragen ob er sein großer Bruder sein möchte, etwas Merkwürdiges hatte es schon. Aber es war auch wiederrum total süß.  
ES gab nur ein Problem sie wusste nicht wann Oliver wieder kommen würde und Connor musste wieder ins Heim.  
„Aber ich weiß nicht wann Oliver nach Hause kommt, das kann lange dauern. Sehr lange, bis dahin müsstest du bestimmt schon im Bett liegen!"  
„Aber ich möchte ihn selber Fragen!"  
„Du muss aber auch zurück ins Heim, sie suchen dich bestimmt schon und machen sich Sorgen um dich!"  
„Ich möchte aber Oliver selber Fragen. Kann ich dann nicht heute Nacht hier bleiben? Bitte! Ich bleibe solange hier bis ich Oliver fragen konnte. Bitte?" oh diese Augen und dieses schon fast betteln da konnte Felicity doch nicht nein sagen. Sie war sich sicher es war komplett unfair das Kinder einfach einen so anschauen konnten und man dann schon schwach werden musste.  
„Okay wir machen ein Deal ich rufe erst einmal im Büro an wie lange das noch dauern kann! Ist das Meeting sogar schon zu Ende sage ich Oliver er soll sofort hierher kommen. Du fragst ihn und dann bringen wir dich direkt zurück ins Heim. Sollte es länger dauern so wie ich es vermute rufe ich im Heim an und schaue was ich für dich tun kann, okay?"  
Sie reichte ihm die Hand zum einschlagen, das machten doch die Kinder immer heute oder?  
Ja er nahm die hand an und sagte.  
„Deal!"

Somit rief Felicity Diggle an.  
„Hey John ich bins Felicity. Ist das Meeting schon zu Ende?"  
„Nein, ich sitze hier seit Stunden und warte das Oliver heraus kommt!"  
„Weiß du wie lange es noch dauern kann?"  
„Nein, hast du etwas heraus finden können über Turner?"  
„Nein, der Mann hat mir eine zu reine weiße Weste da muss einfach was faul sein. Aber ich habe einen Gast hier!"  
„Wer?"  
„Connor!"  
„Was? Wie ist er?"  
„Mit dem Zug, er hat sich heute Morgen aus dem Heim geschlichen, ist in den Zug gestiegen, dann in den Bus und ist den Rest des Weges zu Fuss gegangen. Er möchte unbedingt mit Oliver sprechen!"  
Felicity merkte es wie Diggle am schmunzeln war, sie konnte es gerade zu riechen.  
„Ein Klevers Kerlchen!", antwortete Diggle amüsiert.  
„Ja das ist er wirklich. Nun ich habe ihn versprochen wenn Oliver nicht früh genug es hierher schaffen würde, würde ich versuchen das er hier schlafen könnte. Dann rufe ich einmal im Heim an. Ich lasse es euch dann wissen wie es ausging!"

Mit diesen Worten legte sie direkt wieder auf und rief das Heim an.  
Frau Villinger war erst gar nicht davon begeistert aber Felicity schaffte es mit ihrer Überzeugungskunst das Connor für eine Nacht in der Manson bleiben könnte und das man ihn dann am nächsten Morgen zum Heim bringen würde.  
Doch was sollte sie nun mit Connor machen? Sie konnte ihn nicht mit in den Keller nehmen er würde es alles sehen, den Bogen, die Pfeile, das Kostüm. Auch konnte sie ihn nicht alleine lassen.  
Okay ja er hatte den Unterricht verpasst, also konnte sie mit ihm etwas lernen, auch wenn er das vielleicht nicht gerade toll finden würde.  
Tatsächlich war es anfangs so, aber nachdem er ihr gestand das er einfach das 1x1 hasste und es nie lernen könnte hatte sie ihnen groß artigen weg ihm es beizubringen.  
Andere zeigten es Kindern vielleicht an Hand von Äpfeln oder anderem Obst. Felicity malte Pfeile und Bögen auf einem Blatt auf nach 1x1 Aufgaben.  
So schien der Junge etwas mehr Interesse zu haben und er gab auch zu das Felicity es einem viel besser erklären konnte wie seine Lehrerin.  
„Wieso bist du keine Lehrerin, bei dir hört sich das alles so leicht an Felicity!", fragte er sie sogar worauf sie nur antworten konnte.  
„Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht. Aber ich liebe mein Job bei Oliver!"

Sie lernten so lange bis sie tatsächlich einschliefen auf der Couch.  
Als Oliver mit Diggel nach Hause kam waren es schon 23 Uhr. Als er Felicity und Connor auf der Couch schlafen sah, dachte er das er noch nichts schöneres gesehen hätte wenn er nach Hause kam. Connor hatte sich an Felicity gekuschelt und Felicity hielte ihn fest als ob sie ihn beschützen wollte. Seinen Sohn.  
Er hockte sich kurz an die Couch, sah die beiden an. Diggle beobachtete es mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Was für eine schöne kleine Familie sie doch abgaben. Oliver war wirklich ein Idiot.  
Ja dies dachte auch Oliver selbst für eine kleine Sekunde. Was wäre wenn er alles aufgeben würde, den Bogen zur Seite legen würde? Er könnte Connor zu sich holen und mit Felicity glücklich werden. Keiner von ihnen wäre dann in Gefahr. Doch seine Vergangenheit würde ihn immer noch verfolgen und dies wollte er keinen der beide antun. Obwohl er langsam seit dem Connor in sein Leben trat langsam anfing nach vorne zu schauen. Die Geister von früher jagten ihn nicht mehr so sehr. Er wollte es so sehr, heute noch mehr wie früher. Felicity schlief wie ein Engel, wie sein Engel. Vorsichtig nahm er den Schreibblock aus ihrer Hand und lächelte als er die Aufgaben sah. Ja Felicity würde eine gute Mutter sein. Sein Sohn? Er schlief so unschuldig. Es schmerzte ihn das er ihm nicht sagen konnte das er sein Vater war, das er im Heim war nachdem seine Mutter starb. Alles hätte anders sein können, wenn seine eigene Mutter damals Sandra Hawk nicht dazu trieb Oliver zu sagen das sie eine Fehlgeburt hätte obwohl es nicht so war. Nun lag sein Sohn hier auf seiner Couch, und musste am nächsten Tag wieder ins Heim.  
Es zerbrach Oliver fast das Herz als er daran denken musste. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl, das was er machte, war Richtig. Einer musste dafür Sorgen das die Stadt von diesen skrupellosen Kriminellen beschützt wurde, die Menschen in ihr und ja er beschütze auch seinen Sohn. Sein Sohn er sah auf zum Bogenschützen, der Bogenschütze war Connors Held. Für seinen Sohn, damit er einmal in einer besseren, friedlicheren Stadt wohnen könnte machte er es, um die Menschen die ihm einst nahe waren und nun nicht mehr lebten zu ehren. Ja auch für seine tote Mutter obwohl er ihr immer noch nicht verzeihen konnte ihm dies anzutun. Sie hat es die ganze Zeit gewusst das er einen Sohn hatte. Dieses Geheimnis hatte sie mit ins Grab genommen und kam nur zum Vorschein weil Felicity auf seine Anweisung noch mal ihre Konten überprüfte. Es hatte keinen Sinn weiter darüber nachzudenken. Was geschehen war, war geschehen. Vielleicht war es auch gut so, sonst hätte seine Mutter seinen Sohn genau so belogen wie sie Thea und ihn ständig belog. Ihn obwohl er noch so jung war in etwas mit rein gezogen. Aber sie war seine Mutter und wie Felicity es schon sagte, was sie machte tat sie weil, sie dachte ihre Familie zu beschützen.  
Vorsichtig hatte er beide zugedeckt und ging dann selbst in sein Zimmer. Diggle war auch schon längst gegangen.

Felicity wachte am nächsten Morgen auf. Connor lag immer noch neben ihr und kuschelte sich an sie.  
Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Oder kamen da langsam die Muttergefühle in ihr durch? Wie spät war es eigentlich? Waren sie tatsächlich eingeschlafen? Und wieso waren sie zugedeckt?  
Auch Connor machte seine Augen auf.  
„hey Morgen, kleiner Mann", lächelte Felicity.  
Connor musste erst einmal überlegen wo er war. Doch dann viel es ihm wieder an.  
„Morgen!", sagte er noch total verschlafen.  
„Ist Oliver zu Hause?", war direkt seine nächste Frage.  
„Ich weiß es nicht!", antwortete Felicity hörte aber im selben Moment in der Küche ein Geräusch.  
„Vielleicht gehen wir einmal in die Küche schauen, da scheint jemand zu sein!"  
Wie vom Blitz geschlagen stand Connor auf und rannte in die Küche.  
„Oliver!", ja nun schien er hellwach zu sein. Sprang in die Arme von seinem Vater.  
Oliver hob ihn hoch und setze ihn auf die Küchenanrichte. Er war gerade dabei French Toast zu machen.  
„hey was muss ich da hören du bist ganz alleine mit dem Zug hierhergekommen um mich zu besuchen? Hat dir niemand gesagt wie gefährlich das für einen siebenjährigen Jungen sein kann?" Etwas verlegen schaute der Junge zur Seite antwortete dann aber.  
„Ich wollte dich aber unbedingt etwas Fragen!"  
sein Sohn brachte ihm immer wieder zum lächeln.  
Felicity die sich an den Türrahmen lehnte, freute sich Oliver so zu sehen. In all den Jahren in denen sie ihn nun schon kannte hatte er nie dieses leuchten in den Augen gehabt oder so oft gelacht wie wenn er mit seinem Sohn zusammen war. Es war so als ob er dann die Vergangenheit für diesen kurzen Moment vergessen könnte.  
„Was ist es den Kumpel? Was möchtest du mich Fragen?"  
„Wir haben jetzt dieses Projekt im Heim. Wir sollen uns einen großen Bruder suchen also nicht einen echten großen Bruder, sondern einen Mann, den wir mögen und uns wünschen das er mit uns immer mal etwas unternimmt. Lernen, oder auch einfach mal in den Zoo geht. Kannst du mein großer Bruder sein Oliver, bitte!"  
Oliver atmete tief ein und aus? Sein großer Bruder? Er war sein Vater, nicht sein großer Bruder. Aber nun gut das wusste der kleine Mann vor ihm nicht und es wäre auch das Beste, das es nie jemand erfahren würde. Dieses große Bruder Projekt erlaubte ihn aber mehr Zeit mit seinem Sohn verbringen zu können. Ohne das Fragen auftauchen würden.  
„Aber klar, das mache ich doch gerne Connor!"  
„Oh super!" Connor sprang Oliver um den Hals und er hielte seinen Sohn ganz fest.  
„seit wann kannst du eigentlich French Toast?", fragte nun Felicity die mehr in die Küche hinein kam.  
„Schon immer, zum Leid unseren damaligen Haushälterin die hinterher die Küche immer aufräumen durfte, da sie mich nicht mehr hier rein lies nachdem es aussah als ob eine Bombe geplatzt wäre!"  
„Jaaa das kann ich verstehen so wie es jetzt auch hier ausschaut!", schmunzelte Felicity.  
Überall standen Teller herum die genutzt wurden, Eierschalen. Wie konnte man so viel Unordnung machen nur bei French Toast zu machen?  
„Diesmal räume ich es auch selbst wieder auf!", scherze Oliver. Sah aber dann seinen Sohn an.  
„So und bevor wir Frühstücken junger Mann gehst du erst einmal Zähne putzen, dich waschen und Kämen. Du siehst aus wie ein Struppelpeter!" Er streichelte ihn über den Kopf als er ihn wieder auf den Boden setze.  
„Na komm Connor ich zeig dir wo alles ist!", Felicity reichte ihm ihre Hand.  
Im Bad ihres Gästezimmers hatte Connor sich fertig gemacht, ja er hatte sogar gedacht sich saubere Sachen einzupacken.  
Als er fertig war sagte Felicity zu ihm.  
„Geh schon einmal wieder herunter zu Oliver. Ich spring noch schnell unter die Dusche, ich komme dann gleich zu euch! Ihr könnt ja schon einmal anfangen zu Frühstücken. Lasst mir aber noch etwas vom French Toast übrig!"  
Schon lief Connor aus der Tür heraus, die Treppe hinunter uns zu Oliver.  
Felicity wollte den beiden einfach auch etwas Zeit alleine geben.  
„Du Oliver?", fing Connor an.  
„ja Connor?"  
„Mhh magst du Felicity?" Ja was sollte Oliver darauf antworten?  
„Sie ist eine sehr gute Freundin!"  
„Sie ist wirklich nett, ich meine für ein Mädchen ist sie nett!"  
Oh ja sein Sohn wusste wie man ihm zum lachen brachte.  
„ja das ist sie wirklich!"  
„Wieso fragst du sie nicht einmal ob sie mit dir ausgehen möchte?"  
Mit solch einer Frage hatte Oliver nun gar nicht gerechnet und wusste auch erst einmal nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Würde Tommy hier sein er würde sich vor Lachen nicht mehr ein bekommen.  
„ja weiß du das ist alles nicht so einfach. Aber ich glaube auch das du noch viel zu klein bist um das zu verstehen!" Beide hatten schon ihre Portionen aufgegessen und da kam auch schon Felicity in die Küche. Sie hatte sich ein schwarzes Kleid mit weißen Punkten angezogen in dem sie einfach nur hinreißend aussah. Das sie noch keine Schuhe an hatte war unfair, so konnten beide sie nicht hören und beide wunderten sich ob sie die Unterhaltung mit anhörte.  
„hey Jungs und über was unterhaltet ihr euch!"  
Es war Connor der direkt antwortete.  
„Das du nachher mit kommen sollst, wenn Oliver mich zurück ins Heim bringt!"  
„Oh das mache ich gerne!"  
Es war eindeutig das Connor Felicity mochte.

Tatsächlich brachten beide Connor zusammen wieder zurück in das Heim. Sein Aston Martin Rapide 6.0 V12 hatte genug Platz für alle drei.

Der Titel für das nächste Kapitel steht: ENDLICH so der Titel. Was hat es zu bedeuten? Erfährt Connor wer Oliver ist? Wird Turner hinters Lichts geführt? Oder etwas ganz anderes?


	6. Kapitel 6 ENDLICH

Kapitel 6. ENDLICH

Diesmal hatte Oliver nicht drauf bestanden das Felicity in der Manson blieb. Diggle hatte mit Roy weiter Nachforschungen betrieben. Das heißt sie beobachteten vom weiten die Abreisarbeiten von dem Blog in dem Felicity wohnte.  
Eine Limousine fuhr vor und Turner stieg aus. Roy machte indessen Bilder von der ganzen Scene.  
Doch dieser schlaksige Mann der Turner begleitete erweckte Diggles Interesse.  
„Was hast du John?"  
„Mach einmal ein paar Fotos von seinem Begleiter der kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor!"

Felicity und Oliver waren auf den Weg zurück nach Starling City Richtung Büro.  
„Dann hast du es geschafft, Turner wird nicht neuer Investor?", fragte Felicity noch einmal nach.  
„Ja, allerdings war es eine harte Arbeit, ich kann froh sein das die meisten Investoren mir in den letzen Monaten anfingen mehr zu vertrauen als sie es vielleicht noch letzes Jahr taten!"  
„Du hast bewiesen das du ein guter Geschäftsführer sein kannst, du verpasst nicht mehr sooo viele Meetings! Außerdem hast du es geschafft das Queen Consolidated wieder sehr gut dasteht. Dein Vater wäre stolz darauf Oliver!"  
„Ohne meine Partnerin hätte ich das nicht geschafft! Wer hat immer darauf bestanden das ich auch zu den Meetings gehe?"  
„Ja aus gutem Grund. Du musstest einiges wieder gut machen, das Vertrauen wieder zurück gewinnen von den Investoren!"  
„Meinst du wir bekommen es auch hin das ich die Firma meiner Familie auch wieder mehr in Familienbesitz zurück bekomme? Sagen wir 70%?"  
„Ich habe tatsächlich in den letzen Tagen neben meinen Nachforschungen zu Turner an einem Plan gearbeitet!"  
Wie machte sie das? Konnte sie Olivers Gedanken lesen? Nun sie war eine sehr intelligente Frau, klar wusste sie das dies der nächste Schritt sein müsste.  
„Ich kann ihn dir nachher ausdrucken und auf deinen Tisch legen, wenn du dein Gewinn der letzen Monaten investierst, das Erbe von deiner Mutter dazu nimmst und ein paar der Aktien wieder verkaufst müsste es klappen, schon mal von 50% auf 55% zu gehen. Es wird nicht schnell gehen aber nächstes Jahr müsstest du dann zumindest schon 65% haben! Natürlich könnte es auch schneller gehen aber unsere Nachtaktivitäten kosten auch noch einiges."  
„Ich bin mir sicher dein Plan ist perfekt!", lächelte Oliver.

Tatsächlich hatte sie es im Büro weiterhin besprochen.  
Doch am Nachmittag erhielten sie eine Nachricht die ihre Pläne etwas abändern lies. Sie mussten sofort handeln. Herr Hill war am Morgen an einem Herzinfarkt verstorben.  
Ihm gehörten 10%. Felicity hatte sich direkt dran gesetzt ein Meeting zu organisieren und hatte Olivers gewinne, das Erbe ja und sie ging auch an seinem Ersparnisse damit er diese 10% für sich in Anspruch nehmen konnte. Alles war nun komplett anders wie es Felicity geplant hatte. Außerdem ließ es ihren finanziellen Möglichkeiten für Team Arrow enorm schrumpfen.  
Felicity war erst etwas Panik, aber desto mehr stress sie hatte, desto besser arbeitete sie.  
Das Meeting sollte leicht werden, eigentlich. Aber da gaben es die zwei Fürsprecher von Turner. Oliver dachte schon darüber nach ob Turner seine Finger im Spiel hatte aber ein Herzinfarkt? Es war ein natürlicher Tod obwohl es Oliver schon merkwürdig vor kam. Am Tag zuvor ging es Herrn Hill noch gut, sehr gut sogar.  
Natürlich waren nun auch ein paar der Investoren auch nicht begeistert das Queen wieder die meisten Anteile der Firma hätte. Oliver wusste aber immer noch gezielt darauf hinzuweisen wie riskant es sein könnte wieder einen fremden Investor aufzunehmen.  
Felicity hatte immer in den Meetingsraum geschaut und fragte sich was den so lange dauern würde.  
„Felicity du machst mich nervös!", beschwerte sich Diggle.  
„Ja was dauert das so lange?"  
„Turner wird wohl seine Chance wittern als Investor doch aufgenommen zu werden und Oliver muss nun wieder Überzeugungsarbeit leisten das er nicht genommen wird!"  
Felicity konnte sauer werden wenn sie nur an diesen Mann dachte. Auch ihr kam der Gedanke ob Turner bei dem plötzlichen Tod von Hill nicht nachgeholfen hätte.  
Ja sie rief sogar Lance an. Aber es gab keine Veranlassung für die Polizei eine Obduktion zu beantragen. Der Arzt hatte einen natürlichen Tod bestätigt. Vielleicht sahen sie aber auch nur Gespenster?

Dann endlich öffnete sich die Tür. Die Investoren kamen heraus sowie Oliver. Er verabschiedete die Herren und ging dann direkt zu seinen Freunden.  
„Das wäre geschafft!"  
„Gab es Schwierigkeiten?", fragte Felicity.  
„Wieso hat es so lange gedauert?", fügte sie hinzu.  
Verständnisvoll nickte Oliver.  
„Turners Freunde hatten natürlich wieder einmal versucht das Turner nun doch hierher schafft aber ich konnte es verhindern, schließlich hast du gute Vorarbeit geleistet mit dem Finanzplan!"  
„So Oliver das heißt das die Firma deiner Familie wieder überwiegend in deinem Besitz ist!", bemerkte John.  
„Und es werden in Zukunft hoffentlich noch mehr Anteile sein!"  
Felicity erzählte Oliver das sie auch noch bei Lance anrief, da sie wirklich kein gutes Gefühl dabei hatte das Herr Hill plötzlich so verstorben sei. Aber es gäben keine Anzeichen von einem Mord. Aus einem einfachen Verdacht könnte er nichts machen. Oliver sagte selbst das er auch schon daran dachte aber sie wohl jetzt überall Gespenster sehen würden.  
„Trotzdem ich würde zu gerne wenn wir wieder in der Manson sind die Unterlagen mir anschauen von Hill. Ich hab da ein Gefühl!", Felicity wollte einfach nicht locker lassen.  
Obwohl sie hatte doch eigentlich etwas anderes geplant.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich euch beide zum Essen einladen also das ich etwas koche. Nachdem ganzen schrecken mit meiner Wohnung und so und dir Oliver wollte ich damit danken das ich so lange bis ich etwas neues gefunden habe in der Manson bleiben kann!"  
Diggle schaute die zwei an und sagte dann.  
„Ich habe heute Abend schon etwas vor. Aber ihr zwei könnt euch ja einen schönen Abend machen!"  
Oliver sah John an, er hatte gar nichts erwähnt das er was vor hatte?  
„Hey ich habe auch ein privat Leben das euch nichts immer etwas angeht!", verteidigte er sich.  
„Na gut und ich versuche eh Licht hinter der Sache mit Hill zu bekommen!"  
„Felicity ich bin sicher Lance hat schon alles gemacht was er konnte, wenn etwas faul wäre dann wüsste er es. Er misstraut Turner genau so sehr wie wir es tun!", versuchte Oliver Felicity noch einmal klar zu machen. Obwohl er selbst immer noch nicht ganz wusste was er über Turner halten sollte. Aber er vertraute auch Lance Spürnase.  
„Außerdem wo du gerade essen erwähnt hast, ja ich glaube mein Magen knurrt eh schon!"  
dies sagte er wieder mit diesem typischen charmanten Oliver grinsen.  
„Nun gut, dann koche ich halt für uns zwei nachher. Aber ich schaue trotzdem auch noch in die Akten hinein, Lance hat vielleicht etwas übersehen!"  
Eigentlich war es doch Oliver der jeden misstraute wieso jetzt nicht?  
Diggle hatte sich mit Roy hinterher verabredet. Er wollte mit ihm die Bilder durch gehen.

Felicity machte für beide Hähnchenkeulchen in einer Orangensosse und dazu gab es Reis. Sie liebte diese Soße.  
John Diggle hatte natürlich die zwei absichtlich alleine gelassen. Vielleicht würde zumindest einer von beiden endlich einen ersten Schritt wagen. Er hatte das Spielchen der Beiden langsam satt, es konnte jeder sehen was sie füreinander empfanden nur sie selbst nicht.  
„Passend dazu habe ich gerade noch eine Flasche Condrieu von der Rhône gefunden!", kam Oliver in die Küche.  
„Nicht so viel Alkohol für mich, der ist bestimmt noch heftiger wie der Rotwein es war! Es endet sonst nur damit das irgendetwas Peinliches passiert und du am Ende etwas haben wirst mit dem du mich immer aufziehen werden kannst!"  
„Ich schwöre dir was auch immer passiert ich werde nichts Derartiges machen!"  
Er schenkte ihr schon ein Glas ein und reichte es ihr. Kurz einmal roch sie daran und nippte einmal.  
„Mhh der ist lecker!"  
„So und kann ich dir bei irgendetwas helfen?", fragte er sie und wollte dabei im Grunde auch nur höfflich sein. Doch dies war Felicity egal.  
„Oliver ich hab heute Morgen das Chaos in der Küche gesehen als du nur French Toast gemacht hast ich hab eben sogar noch Eireste auf der Anrichte weg gewaschen!" Doch dann überlegte sie.  
„Du kannst ja schon mal den Tisch decken!"  
„Alles klar Kapitän!", scherzte Oliver und holte zwei Teller aus dem Schrank.  
Der kleine Tisch in der Küche war früher überwiegend für das Personal, die Familie hatte immer im Esszimmer gegessen. Aber dies empfand Oliver als unsinnig. Nur zwei Personen hatten auch an diesem Tisch genug Platz.  
Ja außerdem war hier auch eine kleine Musikanlage. Es wäre nett etwas passendes aufzulegen. Als er die CDs durchging sah er zu Felicity rüber die immer noch etwas am werkeln war.  
Sie sah so gut aus, sie war die Frau die immer wusste was sie sagen musste um ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu holen, sie hatte meistens immer einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt wenn seine Geister ihn wieder einholten, oh ja er liebte sie.  
Die meisten Cds die dort lagen passten nicht, Rock nein aber dann fand er ein Album von einem Geiger der moderne Popsongs wie Klassische auf seiner Violine spielte. Das passte.  
Felicity sah zu Oliver als sie die Musik hörte. Oh man, das wird jetzt aber kein romantisches Essen? Hatte sie dafür Anzeichen gemacht? Aber nein Oliver würde niemals.  
Dann wurde angerichtet.  
„Wow also ich habe echt nicht gewusst das du solch eine hervorragende Köchin bist Felicity. Das schmeckt verdammt gut!"  
Gab es eigentlich etwas was sie nicht konnte?  
Leicht verlegen lächelte Felicity. Ja wurde sie sogar rot oder machte das der Wein?  
„Man lernt halt schnell kochen, wenn!", so pausierte kurz.  
„wenn man eine Mutter hat die für das Kochen keine Zeit hat!"  
Ja es war einer der seltene Momente in denen Felicity über ihre Familie sprach.  
„Möchtest du darüber sprechen?", fragte er sie und seine Stimme klang so einfühlsam dabei.  
„Es ist nichts. Sie hatte ihren Job als Kellnerin, kam nach Hause, wenn sie nicht einen anderen Kerl dabei hatte war sie betrunken. Ich war sozusagen schon immer auf mich alleine gestellt! Ich hab einfach schon auch ganz früh," sie grinste kurz.  
„Ich glaub ich war in Connors Alter als ich anfing zu begreifen das mein dad niemals zurück kommt um mich dort heraus zu holen, das es auch keinen Prinzen gibt der mich heraus holen wird und habe seit dem alles dafür getan weg zu kommen. In der Schule gut sein, ein Stipendium für das College zu bekommen um fort zu können und das hat ja dann auch geklappt!"  
Trotzdem in ihrer Stimme klang ein wenig Schmerz. Oliver bemerkte das er vielleicht seine Geister hatte aber er war nicht alleine. Jeder hatte auf einer Art oder einer anderen Art mit seiner Vergangenheit zu kämpfen. So auch Felicity.  
„Und du kannst stolz darauf sein was du geschafft hast, Felicity!"  
„Entschuldige ich wollte nicht die Stimmung drücken!"  
Er nahm ihre Hand.  
„Felicity das hast du nicht. Du weiß wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst bin ich da!"  
„Ich weiß Oliver!"  
Kurz sahen sich beide an, dabei hielte Oliver immer noch ihre Hand beide saßen sich gegenüber die getrennt von der Tischplatte.  
Doch dann wendete sich Felicity wieder zu einem anderen Thema.  
„So und es bleibt dabei wenn wir nachher hier fertig sind und auch abgewaschen haben, gehe ich runter in den Keller und schaue noch mal was ich finden kann über Hills Tod!"  
„Felicity!", wollte Oliver ermahnen.  
„Oliver, nein du bist doch auch sonst nicht so schnell zufrieden. Ich habe ein Gefühl das mir sagt Turner spielt ein falsches Spiel das hast du auch!"  
„Ja habe ich aber wieso, was will Turner damit erreichen bei uns Investor zu sein was hat er davon?"  
„Was hatte Isabelle davon? Oliver du solltest etwas vorsichtiger sein!"  
Er lehnte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl.  
Felicity hatte Recht.  
„Gut dann machen wir das nachher gemeinsam! Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht! Auch wenn ich es immer noch nicht verstehe was Turner vor hat!"  
„Und du hasst es, ihn nicht durchschauen zu können, hab ich Recht?"  
„Ich hasse es nicht zu wissen was um mich herum vorgeht!", gab er mit einem nicken zu und nahm sich den letzen bissen seines Keulchen.  
„Dann sollten wir es schnell heraus finden!"  
„Und ich bin sicher wenn es jemand kann dann bist du es Felicity!" Olivers Vertrauen in Felicity war genauso stark wie das Vertrauen das sie in ihn hatte.  
Doch nachdem sie in den letzen Tagen kaum etwas heraus fand, war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher ob sie wirklich alles konnte. Es nervte sie das sie nichts erreichte und so antwortete sie: „Ich hoffe es!"  
„hey klar doch!", dabei lachte Oliver was auch sie zum Lachen brachte. Ein Lachen das er jeden Tag sehen könnte, ein Lachen das immer wieder scheint seine Seele zu heilen.  
Beide hatten aufgegessen und brachten ihre Teller zur Spüle.  
„Felicity ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt das du für uns, für mich unersetzlich bist oder?"  
„Ja das hast du!"  
Oliver stand hinter Felicity. Konnte er wirklich die ganze Zeit so weiter machen?  
Es war ein Kampf für ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue, seine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen.  
Nein das konnte nicht so weiter gehen. Er konnte es nicht länger verbergen.  
Seit dem Moment als er ihr seine Liebe gestand um Slade zu täuschen wurde es immer schwerer für ihn. Er lies es so aussehen das es einfach nur Teil seines Plans war aber was er sagte, kam vom tiefsten inneren seines Herzens.  
Vorsichtig berührte er ihre Hüften.  
„Felicity?" langsam drehte sie sich um sah ihn an. Sah in seine blauen Augen.  
„Ja?", sie war unsicher was nun geschehen würde.  
Vorsichtig berührte Oliver ihre Wangen und sie genoss es einfach.  
„Felicity,", fing Oliver von vorne an.  
„Felicity ich brauche dich und damit meine ich nicht nur für das Team. Ich weiß nicht was ich Oliver Queen ohne dich in den letzen Jahren gemacht hätte. Ohne dich wäre ich schon so oft zusammen gebrochen, hätte aufgegeben. Du glaubst auch immer noch an mich wenn ich die Hoffnung selbst verloren habe!", er atmetet tief ein und aus.  
„Damals als Slade Laurel in seiner Gewalt hatte, und wir hier in der Manson standen. Es war vielleicht alles um Slade in die Falle laufen zu lassen, aber alles was ich sagte war die Wahrheit!"  
Überrascht und mit großen Augen sah Felicity Oliver an.  
Hat er dies gerade wirklich gesagt?  
„Oliver?", flüsterte sie schon fast.  
„Ich liebe dich, Felicity!"  
Langsam näherte er sich ihr, ihre Lippen nährten sich immer mehr und sie küssten sich. Es war ein zaghafter Kuss, leicht, kurz aber einer der im Grunde nach mehr verlangte.  
Felicity wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Vielleicht hatte sie von diesem Moment geträumt aber das er geschehen würde? Daran hätte sie wohl nie geglaubt.  
Nach diesem kurzen aber süßen Kuss sahen sie sich wieder an, keine von ihnen sagte etwas, sie schauten sich nur an.  
„Oliver?", brach Felicity die Stille immer noch wusste sie nicht was sie erwidern sollte. Doch Oliver sagte weiter.  
„Ich habe versucht meine Gefühle zu ignorieren. Was ich damals sagte als wir aus Russland wieder kamen, stimmte. Ich dachte ich könnte mit niemand zusammen sein für den ich wirklich etwas empfinde. Es wäre viel zu gefährlich bei dem Leben das ich führe. Außerdem ist so viel passiert in meinem Leben. Aber ich kann es nicht mehr. Ich liebe dich. Ich habe es die ganze Zeit getan und ich brauche dich! Nicht als meine Partnerin, nicht als meine persönliche Assistentin nein, sondern als Frau an meiner Seite, als die Frau die ich liebe!"  
Wow er sagte es wirklich. Ja klar und sie konnte kein Wort heraus bringen.  
„Sag etwas, Felicity!" Ja das war selten das sie sprachlos war. Aber seine Worte, dieser Kuss er machte einfach sprachlos. Doch dann sagte sie doch etwas.  
„der, … der .. dieser Kuss war verdammt gut. Wie wäre, also!", stotterte sie. Doch Oliver wusste was sie sagen wollte also drückte er sie noch enger an sich und küsste sie wieder. Erst wieder etwas zaghafter doch dann schlug sie ihre Arme um ihn und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlicher. Länger.  
Nach diesem Kuss umarmten sie sich. Oliver hielte seine Felicity fest an sich.  
Felicity hielte Olivers Gesicht in ihren Händen, sah ihn an.  
„Ich liebe dich, Oliver!"  
Wieder küssten sie sich.  
Felicity legte nach diesem Kuss ihren Kopf an Olivers Schulter, wollte ihn einfach nicht los lassen.  
„Weiß du als ich dich und Connor Gestern auf die Couch liegen sah, da hatte ich für einen kurzen Moment darüber nachgedacht wie es wäre wenn ich nicht der Bogenschütze wäre. Es wäre alles so einfacher!" Oli hätte noch mehr gesagt doch Felicity unterbrach ihn.  
„Oliver, du bist der Held der Stadt, du machst die Stadt sicherer!"  
„Zu welchem Preis?"  
Felicity streichelte über seinen drei Tage Bart.  
„Connor sieht auf zum Bogenschützen, er ist sein Held!", sie lächelte.  
„Und meiner, du bist mein Held!"  
Sie gab ihm einen Schmatzer auf seine Lippen. Doch Oliver antwortete.  
„Wenn ich nicht dieser Held wäre, könnte ich sein Vater sein!"  
„Das Spiel was wäre wenn, bringt dich jetzt nicht weiter Oliver. Da könntest du ebenso sagen was wäre wenn deine Mutter Sandra nie diese 2 millionen gab damit sie dir sagt, das sie eine Fehlgeburt hatte. Das was zählt ist das du bei Connor sein kannst, dank diesem großen Bruder Projekt im Kinderheim du kannst ihm nahe sein und er mag dich!", kurz pausiere sie.  
„Ich glaube zwar das er den Bogenschützen mehr mag aber da du ja auch der Bogenschütze bist!", ärgerte sie ihn.  
Dies brachte Oliver zum lächeln und sah Felicity wieder an voller Liebe.  
„Aber er hat auch dich gern gewonnen und das bedeutet mir so unheimlich viel!"  
„Er ist ein besonderer kleine Junge!"  
Doch nun wurden sie gestört von einem Handy. Olivers Handy ging.  
Er wollte nicht dran gehen er wollte mit Felicity hier weiter stehen, sie weiter in seinen Armen halten, sie küssen, mit ihr reden, sie gar nicht mehr los lassen. Doch etwas sagte zu ihm das er dran gehen sollte. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl ein stechen in seinem Bauch.  
Mit einer Hand hielte er immer noch Felicitys Hüfte fest und mit der anderen nahm er sein Handy ans Ohr. Wer anrief konnte er nicht erkennen.  
„Oliver Queen!"  
Eine verzerrte Stimme sagte zu ihm.  
„Oliver Queen, wir haben die Kinder aus dem Heim in unsere Gewalt, wenn sie möchten das diese kleinen unschuldigen Kinder überleben dann bringen sie uns Morgen früh an den Hafen von Starling City 60 Millionen! Sie werden weitere Anweisungen von uns erhalten! Nur eins noch" Oliver war sicher, es würde nun dieser typische Satz kommen. „Und keine Polizei!" doch nein es kam eine weitere Anweisung.  
„Wenn sie mir nicht glauben möchten, schalten sie einfach den Fernseheher an!"  
Dann wurde das Gespräch beendet. In Oliver staute sich eine Wut auf. Was war mit Connor? Was war mit seinem Sohn? Was sollte das? Wieso? Wer machte das?  
Er nahm Felicitys Hand und ging mit der Frau die er eben noch seien Liebe gestand ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Oliver was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt. Sie kannte Oliver und wenn er so reagiert wusste sie es stimmte etwas nicht. Er sagte nichts schaltete nur seinen Flatscreen an und schon auf dem ersten Sender sah er es.  
Bilder von dem Heim. Man sah keine Kinder spielen draußen. Ein Moderator erzählte nur das maskierte Männer am Abend in das Heim eindrangen und einige der Kinder heraus holten und sie mit zwei dunklen Transporter entführte. Man wüsste noch nicht den Grund. Wer diese Entführer wären, was sie vor hätten.  
„Oh Gott Oliver was ist mit Connor?"  
Kaum fragte sie dies ging Olivers Handy wieder. Er sah drauf es war Diggle.  
„John wir sehen es gerade auch. Ich hatte eben einen Anruf sie fordern von mir Lösegeld damit die Kinder frei kommen. Hol Roy und komm direkt hierher!"

Felicity nahm direkt Olivers Handy.  
„Ich versuch heraus zu finden von wo der Anruf kam!" und lief zum Keller.  
Erst sagte Oliver nichts doch bevor Felicity durch die Tür ging und ab in den Keller sagte er noch.  
„Ich versuch jemand im Heim zu erreichen was mit Connor ist!"  
„Oh mein Gott!", viel Felicity ein.  
„Aber ich bin sicher er ist sicher im Heim in seinem Zimmer Oliver!"  
„Ich hoffe es!"  
So hilflos hatte sich Oliver noch nie gefühlt. Sein Sohn in der Hand von Entführern? Es war ein Gefühl als ob ihm jemand die Luft abschnürte.  
Es dauerte bis er jemanden ans Telefon bekam doch was er dann zu hören bekam war genau das was er befürchtete. Connor war mit bei den Kindern die entführt wurden.


	7. Kapitel 7 Entführt

Kapitel 7 Entführt

Diggle und Roy waren schnell im Keller der Manson angekommen. Felicity hatte leider den Anruf nicht zurück verfolgen können. Durchsuchte aber die Verkehrsüberwachungskameras nach den Transportern. So sehr sie es wollte fand sie aber nichts.  
„Sie können sie überall hingebracht haben sie können sie nach Starling City gebracht haben aber sie können mit ihnen auch immer noch in Central City sein!", bemerkte Felicity.  
Diggle hatte nun auch eine weitere Bombe platzen lassen.  
„Als wir heute Morgen die Bauarbeiten beobachtet haben habe ich einen Mann gesehen der mir bekannt vor kam. Roy hat von ihm Bilder gemacht als wie sie heute Abend noch einmal durch gegangen sind habe ich ihn dann wiedererkannt!" er legte ein Bild auf einen der Monitore. Oliver wusste erst nicht was das nun sollte, wie es sie weiter bringen sollte aber John bat ihm einfach einmal die Ruhe zu bewahren und ihn auch ausreden zu lassen. Er würde es nicht erwähnen wenn es nicht wichtig wäre.  
„Benjamin Fux, Ex Soldat. Der aber nicht gerade zu den besten gehörte, er zu den schwächeren. Aber dafür heißt es hatte er immer wieder die Seiten wechselte und so etwas wie Doppelagent wurde. Dann wurde es ihm aber zu heiß und das letze was ich hörte war das er für irgendwelche Kriminelle Handlangerjobs machen würde. Ich bin ihm nur einmal begegnet. Aber als ich es tat war auch ein weiterer Mann mit dabei!", er legte ein weiteres Bild auf den Computer.  
„Tuck Walker, über ihn ist bekannt das er alles macht, Auftragskiller, Diebstähle hat auch nicht von Entführungen zurück geschreckt! Beide waren heute mit auf der Baustelle, beide waren bei Turner und entschuldige das ich es so sage Oliver. Turner hat etwas vor mit dir. Er will unbedingt an Queen Consolidated heran. Hier geht es nicht nur um einem skrupellosen Bauunternehmer. Es ist doch kein Zufall das er Investor werden möchte, als es nicht klappte stirbt auf einmal einen deiner Investoren, jetzt wo du es wieder verhindern konntest werden die Kinder entführt und ich bin mir sicher Fux und Walker helfen ihm dabei!"  
Oliver sah die Bilder an dann bemerkte Felicity jedoch auf dem Bericht der am anderen Monitor lief das sich etwas änderte. Machte den Ton an. Dann kam eine weitere Überraschung.  
„Es sind bei uns unglaubliche Neuigkeiten eingegangen. Es wurden Forderungen von den Entführern gestellt. Diese Forderung richtet sich an den reichsten und wohl auch einflussreichsten Mann Starling Cities er soll 60 Millionen Lösegeld zahlen für die armen Waisenkinder sonst würden sie alle sterben!"  
„Was wieso ging das an die Öffentlichkeit?", fragte Roy  
„Sie sind selbst an die Öffentlichkeit damit gegangen. Deswegen haben sie auch gesagt keine Polizei als sie mich anriefen. Turner will mich herausfordern!"  
„Nein, er will das du Geld verlierst, eventuell ihm deine 10% verkaufst damit du die 60 Millionen hast und er Investor ist!", sagte Felicity.  
„Somit musste er mit diese Info an die Öffentlichkeit anders hätte er es nicht erklären können das er Bescheid weiß!"  
„Aber was will er mit 10% der Firma?" fragte Roy.  
Jedoch wurde Oliver nun einiges klar.  
„Er will nicht nur einer der einflussreichsten Männer aus Central City sein, sondern auch in Starling City. Queen Consolidated, ist der größte Arbeitsgeber für die Stadt, es zahlt die meisten Gewerbesteuer ohne die Firma könnte Starling City im Grunde einpacken. Wenn er langsam, von ganz hinten die anderen Investoren aufkauft hätte er irgendwann die meisten Anteile und könnte sehr viel Einfluss auf alles haben hier in der Stadt. Ihm geht es um Macht!"  
Nun ging auch Olis Handy.  
„Lance!"  
Natürlich hatte er auch die Nachrichten gesehen. Ein paar Minuten später ging Felicitys Handy. Es war Laurel. Einen kleinen Moment stockte Felicity. Woher hatte Olivers Ex ihre Nummer? Ach ja sie selbst gab sie ihr ja.  
Da Olivers Handy wohl besetzt war rief sie Felicity an. Ja selbst Laurel wusste, Felicity konnte nicht weit weg sein von Oliver.  
„Laurel, Oliver telefoniert gerade mit deinem Vater!", sagte sie direkt als sie ihr Handy ans Ohr nahm.  
Laurel wollte vorbei kommen genauso wie ihr Vater.  
„Okay Felicity und ich gehen hoch damit Lance den Keller hier nicht entdeckt und reden mit ihm. Ihr zwei versucht herauszufinden was dieser Walker und Fux in den letzen Monaten gemacht haben. Vielleicht finden wir so heraus wo er die Kinder versteckt hält!"  
„Oliver was ist wen Turner sich bei dir meldet? Du darfst ihn nicht wissen lassen das wir ihn durchschaut haben! Er weiß ja nicht das wir so vieles über ihn wissen!", fragte ihn Felicity.  
Doch er nahm sie an Arm und schob sie Richtung Treppen.  
„Werden wir sehen wann er sich dann meldet!"

Lance war schnell da, mit ihm war Laurel sowie eine seiner Kollegen die das Telefon überwachen würden.  
Oliver hatte bevor sie kamen noch zu Felicity gesagt sie solle schauen das sie Lance alleine sprechen könnte ihm sagen könnte was sie heraus fanden, da er ja offiziell dies als Oliver Queen nicht wusste.  
Lance hatte das Zeichen das ihm Felicity gab verstanden und ging mit ihm auf die Terrasse.  
„Ich schätze unser gemeinsamer Freund hat etwas heraus gefunden wenn sie mich sprechen wollen Miss Smoak?", fragte er sie direkt.  
„Ja, Turner er hat seine Finger wohl im Spiel!"  
„Sind sie sich sicher?"  
„Ich hatte doch schon heute Nachmittag am Telefon gesagt, dass es kein zufall sein kann das einer von Olivers Investoren so plötzlich an einen Herzinfarkt stirbt. Turner möchte Queen Consolidated!"  
Felicity brauchte nicht weiter zu sprechen.  
„Wenn er die Firma komplett hätte und sich dazu noch hier groß macht mit seinen Immobilien hat er sehr viel macht auch hier nicht nur in Central City!"  
„Genau so ist es!"  
„Ich nehme an Oliver weiß davon noch nichts?"  
„Keiner weiß von meinem geheimen Job. Ich wüsste nicht wie ich es ihm erklären sollte!", versuchte sich Felicity heraus zureden. Sie dachte das sie sehr glaubhaft klang aber Lance hatte da wieder dieses Gefühl das sie nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte. Auch hatte er sich immer wieder Gedanken darüber gemacht wie könnte sie die persönliche Assistentin von Oliver sein ohne das er etwas von ihrer geheimen Identität wüsste? Vor allem jetzt wo sie gemeinsam in der Manson wohnten nun wo ihre Wohnung abbrannte?  
Aber er schob diesen Gedanken trotzdem immer weit weg von sich.  
Felicity hatte angst um Oliver. Er musste nun erst einmal Oliver Queen sein. Er konnte nicht seinen Bogen nehmen sich seine Kapuze überziehen und den Helden der Stadt spielen, wenn er dies tat würde man sich Fragen wo Oliver Queen sei. Connor würde vielleicht das Vertrauen in ihn verlieren wenn man hörte das Oliver Queen nichts dafür tat die Kinder zu befreien. Doch Lance merkte es auch das er etwas unterdrückte so fragte er Felicity.  
„Miss Smoek können sie mir aber bitte sagen was mit Oliver los ist? Ja die Kinder bedeuten ihm wohl etwas. Aber er benimmt sich wie ein angeschossenes Wildschwein dessen Nerven blank liegen. So hatte ich mich gefühlt als Slade Laurel hatte!"  
Oh ja Lance war ein hervorragender Beobachter, dies brachte aber sein Job mit sich.  
Oliver stand aber nun hinter ihnen.  
„So ist es. Was ich ihnen jetzt anvertraue bleibt bitte unter uns. Es darf keiner erfahren den es wäre sehr kompliziert und vor allem jetzt in dieser Situation. Bei den Kindern die entführt wurden sind, befindet sich auch mein Sohn!"  
Dies war jetzt eine große Überraschung für Lance. Aber halt moment? Oliver hatte einen Sohn? Er sah zu seiner Tochter. Hieß das er hatte sein Baby betrogen? Laurel nickte nur, zeigte ihrem Vater das sie es wüsste.  
„Sehen sie ich weiß wir hatten in der Vergangenheit unsere Probleme. Aber ich bin nicht mehr der der ich einmal war. Ich möchte nur eins meinen Sohn so schnell wie möglichst dort heraus holen!"  
Ja er konnte ihm in dieser Situation nicht sauer auf Oliver sein, sondern er hatte sein ganzes Mitgefühl er wusste wie Oliver sich nun fühlen musste.  
„Gut dann gibt es etwas was ich ihnen erklären sollte!", fing Lance an und sagte Oliver dann das was er eh schon wusste. Aber dies musste sein. damit auch niemand etwas erfahren würde.  
Doch Felicity merkte wie sehr Oliver innerlich kochte. Lance lies Felicity und Oliver erst einmal alleine auf der Terrasse stehen.  
Oliver vertraute Lance darum hatte er ihm dieses Geheimnis anvertraut, das er einen Sohn hat. Er wusste Lance würde ihn dann besser verstehen.  
„Hey Oliver!", Felicity versuchte das er sie anschauen würde.  
„Oliver schau mich an!"  
„Felicity ich kann das nicht. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben und hier blöd herum sitzen und nichts machen!"  
„Oliver wenn du jetzt gehst, werden Fragen gestellt! Ich weiß nicht aber ich hab das Gefühl das Lance sowieso schon etwas ahnt."  
„Felicity ich muss hier fort, ich muss etwas tun und wenn es heißt das ich Turner einen Pfeil in sein Herz jagen muss!"  
„Oliver ich verstehe dich aber darüber bist du schon lange hinweg!", sie überlegte kurz.  
„Ich bin deine Assistentin oder? Lass mich hier alles regeln. Sag Lance und seinen Leuten das dich Diggle dein eigener Bodyguard für die Geldübergabe vorbereiten möchte. Das ihr dafür aber woanders hin fahrt. Vielleicht kommt es auch besser das Diggle dies selber sagt. Ist vielleicht nicht die Beste Idee aber es ist eine Ausrede wieso du fort bist und niemand wird Fragen stellen!"  
Auf die Idee hätte auch Oliver kommen können aber jetzt wo es um Connor ging konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen doch wie immer half ihm Felicity dabei. Er lächelte und gab Felicity einen Kuss auf die Stirn, drückte sie an sich. „Danke!", flüsterte er.  
Schickte Diggle dann eine SMS mit Felicites Handy, schließlich wurde Olivers überwacht „Komm hoch sag das du mich auf die Geldübergabe auf deine Art vorbereiten wirst und dann verschwinden wir um unsere eigenen Nachforschungen zu betreiben!"

Lance beobachtete Felicity und Oliver während er bei seiner Tochter stand und sie ihm das mit Connor erklärte. Auch Laurel sah es. Wie es schien stand Oliver mittlerweile zu seinen Gefühlen.  
„Wer hätte das gedacht, Oliver Queen und Miss Smoak!"  
„Dad es ist okay. Oliver hat es verdient glücklich zu sein und ich denke Felicity ist die Richtige für ihn!"  
Er sah seine Tochter an. Er war nie ein großer Fan von Oliver, war nie froh das er mit Laurel zusammen war, dann mit Sara und nun war er auch mit Felicity zusammen. Nun ja vielleicht hatte er sich wirklich etwas verändert.  
„Es ist wirklich okay für dich, Schatz?"  
„Ja daddy es ist okay. Oliver und ich sind Freunde mehr nicht. Ich meine er hatte mich mit einer anderen Betrogen und hat nun auch einen Sohn? Auch wenn er heute anders ist, ich würde immer daran denken!"  
„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen das Moira dies Oliver antat oder diesem armen Mädchen und jetzt muss dieser arme kleine Junge im Heim leben, sogar nun entführt worden sein!"  
„Ja und das weil Oliver sich für die Kinder im Heim kümmert, damit er seinem Sohn nahe sein kann. Was meinst du wie sehr Connor in Gefahr sein würde, wenn man wissen würde das er Olivers Sohn ist?"  
Ja es war nicht leicht das Kind von superreichen zu sein. das wusste er natürlich als Polizist. Vor allem in dieser Zeit.

Kurze Zeit später kam Diggle und verlies gemeinsam mit Oliver die Manson. „Pass auf dich auf und bring Conner wieder heil nach Hause und natürlich auch die anderen Kinder!", bat Felicity ihn als er sich von ihr verabschiedete.  
Diggle war überrascht als die Zwei sich zum Abschied kurz küssten. Mh da hatte es wohl sich gelohnt beim Essen nicht mit dabei zu sein. Er konnte es nicht leugnen das er ein zufriedenes schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht hatte. Es hatte nur den Eindruck das beide Männer das Gelände verlassen hatten.  
Heimlich hatte sie sich durch einen geheimen Eingang in den Keller geschlichen um dort weiter zu arbeiten. Zum Glück hatten sie diesen anderen Eingang. Vor dem Tor der Manson wimmelte es nur so vor Journalisten. Die es aber noch nicht mal bemerkten das Oliver Queen die Manson verlies. Es gab nicht nur einen geheimen Eingang zum Keller es gab auch eine zweite Ausfahrt vom Anwesen. Um die Polizisten zu täuchen mussten sie erst diesen nehmen. Das Auto verstecken und durch den geheimen Eingang der zum Glück außerhalb der Manson lag wieder hineingelangen. 

„So was haben wir?", fragte Oliver als er wieder im Keller war. Zum Glück hatten sie alles Schalldicht hier, niemand würde über ihnen mit bekommen das jemand im Keller war, solange die Tür zu blieb.  
„Im Grunde nicht viel. Turner ist sehr schlau seine Spuren zu verwischen. Aber wir haben heraus gefunden das Fux eine Halle gemietet hat, die genau zwischen Starling City und Central City sich befindet. Felicity hatte schon vor einiger Zeit die Software eines Satilten geknackt!", erklärte Diggle worauf Oliver antwortete.  
„Und ihr habt die Halle beobachtet etwas gesehen? Sind die Kinder dort?"  
„Wir konnten nichts erkennen so habe ich da du oben warst, Barry angerufen er war dort und hat nachgeschaut. Es ist nichts dort!"  
„Du hast was?"  
„Oliver hier ist jetzt keine Zeit für deine Eifersucht. Jemand musste schnell dort hin und da ist Barry besser gesagt der Flash wohl die beste Lösung gewesen!"  
Ja er konnte seinem Freund nicht böse sein, Barry Bescheid gegeben zu haben. Sie konnten jetzt jede Hilfe gebrauchen.  
„Außerdem sucht Barry in Central City alle Möglichkeiten ab. Bisher hat er sich aber noch nicht gemeldet!"  
„Dann sind sie hier in Starling City!"

Oben lernte nun auch Felicity Turner kennen. Ein Polizist kam mit ihm herein als Felicity bei Lance stand. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit dafür gesorgt das sie das Geld zusammen trommeln konnte. Oliver hatte noch seine Reserven. Dies hieß aber auch gewisse Leute aus dem Feierabend zu klingeln. Sicher Oliver würde die Kinder vorher retten. Aber man sollte nicht hinterher sagen Oliver Queen hätte nichts unternommen um das Lösegeld zu bekommen. Die Presse würde es herausfinden und ihn auseinander nehmen. Dieser Schein musste gewahrt werden.  
Lance hatte Turner direkt bemerkt. Er hatte ihn schon erwartet. Er war kein Mann der Sachen am Telefon verhandelte. Er musste seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht schauen.  
„Herr Turner? Was führt sie hierher?", fragte Quentin. Schnell hatte Felicity sich ihr Handy genommen und schrieb Diggle eine Nachricht. „Turner ist hier!" Sie wusste es wäre besser es Diggle zu schreiben anstatt Oliver.  
Danach drehte sich um und sah zum ersten mal diesen Turner. Er sah so harmlos aus. Bei ihm war auch Fux.  
„Ich wollte Oliver Queen meine Hilfe anbieten. Aber wie ich sehe ist er gar nicht hier?"  
„Oliver Queen wird von seinem Bodyguard auf die Geldübergabe vorbereitet!", antwortete Felicity.  
Überrascht sah Turner die junge, attraktive Frau an.  
„Dann hat Oliver diese 60 Millionen?"  
„Wieso sollte er nicht, er ist der reichste Mann Starling City!", klang sie etwas schnippisch? Fragte sich Felicity?  
„Und sie sind?", fragte er nun.  
„Smoak, Felicity Smoek seine persönliche Assistentin!" Oh klang sie wie Bond? Das sollte sie behalten.  
„Oliver hatte mir erzählt was mit ihrer Wohnung passiert ist. Dies bedauere ich sehr. Aber wenn es sie trötest es entstehen wunderschöne Apartments dort, wenn es so weit ist können sie gerne sich einmal eine anschauen, sollte Oliver sie auch angemessen bezahlen, das sie es sich leisten können"  
„Es gibt jetzt wohl wichtiges zu regeln, in diesem Moment!"  
„Natürlich die armen Kinder. Ich wollte Oliver anbieten das ich ihm % seiner Firma abkaufe, zum Investor werde damit er dieses Lösegeld zusammen bekommt!"  
„Das hat Oliver Queen nicht nötig, Herr Turner und es ist schon eine Dreistigkeit dieses schreckliche Ereignis zu nutzen um einen dritten Versuch zu starten Anteile von Queen Consolidated zu erhalten!"  
Nun mischte sich Lance ein. Felicity lies wohl ihren Gefühlen etwas Luft genau das konnten sie nun nicht gebrauchen.  
„Entschuldigen sie Frau Smoek, die Nerven liegen in solch einer Situation alle blank. Aber sie haben es ja gehört Oliver Queen benötigt nicht ihre Hilfe und nun bitte ich sie zu gehen damit sie unsere Arbeit nicht stören!" Außerdem dachte er das Felicity, Turner sonst noch die Augen auskratzen würde. Auch sie machte sich Sorgen um die Kinder und sie scheint auch den Sohn ihres Chefs, der wie es aussah auch ihr Freund war, sehr lieb gewonnen zu haben. Ihre Hass Gefühle Turner gegenüber konnte der Polizist nur zu gut nachvollziehen.  
Lance begleitete Turner heraus und Felicity sah auf die Nachricht die sie erhalten hatte.  
„Roy hat Wanzen an seinem Auto angebracht. Wir können ihn nun nicht nur verfolgen, sondern auch abhören!"  
Felicity wunderte sich wie Roy das wohl angestellt hatte. Aber dies war sehr gut.

Während Lance Turner heraus begleitete begegneten sie Laurel. Turner erkannte sie sofort.  
„Laurel Lance? Die Bürgermeisterin von Starling City? Ich bin überrascht sie hier zu sehen?", begrüßte er die Bürgermeisterin.  
„Herr Turner, als Bürgermeisterin bin ich natürlich für die Bürger meiner Stadt bei solch einer schweren Situation da, vor allem wen sie Freunde der Familie sind!"  
„Das ehrt sie. Ich hatte ihnen eine!", bevor er ausprechen konnte viel Laurel ihm ins Wort.  
„Herr Turner jetzt und hier bin ich für meinen Freund Oliver Queen da, wenn sie von mir als Bürgermeisterin etwas möchten wenden sie sich an mein Büro und ich werde schauen wann ich für sie Zeit habe!" natürlich wusste auch Laurel über Turner Bescheid und verspürte auch direkt eine Abneigung für ihn.  
Somit verlies der Mann das Anwesen der Queen Familie. Nicht zu seiner Freude.

„Miss Smoek sie sollten sich besser im Griff haben wir sollten diesen Herrn wen er wirklich etwas mit der Entführung zu tun hat nicht verärgern!", mahnte Lance Oliver Queens junge Assistentin als er wieder zurück kam.  
„Ich weiß aber sie müssen mich bitte entschuldigen. Dieser Kerl macht mich nur wahnsinnig, er schreckt noch nicht mal davon ab kleine Kinder zu entführen!"  
„Nun bisher haben wir noch keine Beweise dazu!"  
Felicity sah lance an als ob sie ihn töten wollte.  
„Sehen sie ich bin mir auch sicher das er etwas mit all dem zu tun hat, aber wir müssen uns zusammenreisen wenn wir ihn wirklich hochnehmen möchten müssen wir auf Beweise hoffen, diese heraus finden. Mir sind da vielleicht etwas die Hände gebunden aber wenn der Bogenschütze etwas heraus findet wäre ich ihm dankbar!"  
Felicity nickte erfreut.  
„Er ist dabei!"  
„Gut dies zu hören!"

Oliver, Roy und John hörten in der Zeit ein Gespräch ab zwischen Turner und Fox, sie hatten nicht bemerkt das es Roy auch gelang im Auto eine Wanze anzubringen.  
„Sie sollten halt auch mal ihr Auto abschließen!", scherzte Roy.

„Dieser Oliver Queen blöft doch nur. Der hat sich bestimmt abgesetzt. Es ist doch eine Lüge das er mit seinem Bodyguard sich auf die Geldübergabe vorbereitet!", es war nicht die Stimme von Turner also musste es Fox sein, wie Oliver dachte.  
„Ich habe diesen Queen wieder unterschätzt. Er muss wohl ein paar gute Reserven haben!", dies war Turners Stimme.  
„Vielleicht blöfft er aber wirklich nur und bei der Geldübergabe wird es nicht alles dabei haben. Wir müssen noch einmal es verdeutlichen wie ernst wir es meinen. Fox sie fahren mich zurück in meine Villa und dann sorgen sie dafür das in den Nachrichten eine neue Newssendung geben wird. Zeigen sie die Kinder wie sie weinend am Boden liegen und nach ihren Mamies schreien!"  
Oliver kochte vor Wut als er dies hörte. Sie waren auf der richtigen Spur. Jetzt mussten sie ihm nur noch den Gefallen tun und sagen wo die Kinder waren.  
„Nein!", kam es auf einmal von Turner.  
„Lassen sie einige dieser Kinder anketten in den alten Pool der Schwimmhalle und lassen sie das Wasser ganz langsam einlaufen. Sollte das Lösegeld dann nicht rechtzeitig da sein, würden diese Kinder jämmerlich ertrinken und dabei Leiden!"  
„So langesam sind die Schläuche nicht, der Pool wäre schon innerhalb in zwei Stunden gefüllt. Wir wollten Queen die Anweisung geben um 8 Uhr am Hafen zu sein, da haben wir noch 9 Stunden!"  
„Na und? Dann haben es ein paar dieser Gören halt doch nicht geschafft. Es wird sie sowieso keiner mehr vermissen, schließlich haben sie keine Familien mehr! Man wird aber einem Oliver Queen die Schuld für den Tod dieser Kinder geben!"  
nachdem dies aus den Lautsprechern ertönte schmiss Oliver einen der Tische um.  
Diese jedoch hörte man auch leicht oben im Wohnzimmer. Felicity hatte einen Schreck. Lance wie seine Cops schauten sich auch um.  
„Das war nur die oberen Fenstern, die Klappern immer mal wieder. Daran musste ich mich auch erst gewöhnen!"  
Laurel sah Felicity an die dann nur mit den Schultern zuckte.  
Zum Glück hatte man ihr geglaubt.  
„Ich gehe direkt einmal schauen!"

Felicity ging an Laurel vorbei. „Ich gehe runter einmal schauen was los ist, ich bin schnell wieder hier!"  
Felicity tat so als ob sie die Treppen hoch ging doch dann verschwand sie über den geheimen Weg in den Keller.  
Als sie die Treppen herunter kam sah sie den Tisch den Oliver umgeschmissen hatte.  
„Was war hier los? Man hörte den Krach sogar bis oben. Ich konnte gerade noch Lance und seinen Leuten sagen es waren die Fenstern im oberen Stock!"  
Es war Roy der antwortete den Diggle war an Felicitys Computern.  
„Turner er hat vor jetzt schon einige der Kinder umzubringen, er möchte sie ertränken! Die Schuld will er dann Oliver geben!"  
„Was?"  
Dan kam Oliver, er hatte sich sein grünes Kostüm angezogen.  
„Wir suchen jedes Schwimmbad ab in Starling City. Roy du fährst zu dem Playground water fun, Diggle du in die Olympiahalle, ich werde ins Schwimmbad der High-School nachschauen!"  
Felicity hielte Oliver an Arm, sie wollte noch nicht einmal erahnen was in ihm durch ging.  
„Oliver Connor ist stark, er wird es schaffen. Du holst ihn da raus. Dann wird er uns immer wieder die Geschichte erzählen wie sein Held der Bogenschütze ihn und seine Freunde rettete!"  
Oliver beugte sich zu Felicity und küsste sie.  
„Sollte ihm etwas passieren glaub mir dann wird es Turner bereuen, meinem Sohn etwas getan zu haben!"  
mit diesen Worten verschwand er.  
„John?" Felicity machte sich immer noch Sorgen um Oliver.  
„Er weiß schon was er macht. Mach dir keine Sorgen Felicity!"  
Felicity nahm einer ihrer kleinen Freunden für das Ohr, der ihr ermöglichte mit zu hören was ihre Jungs heraus fanden würden.  
Danach ging sie wieder nach oben. Laurel kam direkt an und fragte was los sei.  
„Turner will jetzt schon einige der Kinder umbringen!", erklärte sie ihr.  
„Was? Und Olis Sohn?"  
„Wir wissen nicht ob er dabei ist!"  
Auch Laurels Vater kam zu ihnen.  
„Die Fenstern werden uns wohl nicht mehr stören?"  
Etwas verwirrt sah Felicity ihn an. Wusste er das es eine Lüge war?  
Aber nein sie musste diesen Schein aufricht erhalten.  
„Es werden keine Störungen mehr geben. Ich habe aber von unserem gemeinsamen Freund eine Nachricht erhalten. Turner ist wohl so sauer das er jetzt schon Kinder umbringen möchte!"  
„Was? Wie? Woher weiß er das?"  
„Ich frage bestimmt nicht nach seinen Methoden und vielleicht möchten sie es auch nicht genau wissen. Die Kinder werden wohl in irgendeinem Schwimmbad festgehalten. Das ein leeres Becken hat? Sie wollend die Kinder in diesem anketten und das Wasser laufen lassen, so dass sie ertrinken. Wir haben zwei Stunden um sie zu finden!"  
„Verdammt noch mal, ich hoffe das er Turner einen seiner Pfeile!", bevor er aussprechen konnte unterbrach ihn Felicity.  
„Ich denke darüber ist er hinweg! Turner wird seine gerechte Bestrafung bekommen. Sobald wir ihn etwas nachweißen können, können sie dafür Sorgen das er hinter Gittern kommt!"  
„Und das werde ich mit Freuden tun!"  
Er drehte sich um und wollte zu seinen Leuten gehen doch dann wendete er sich noch einmal an Felicity.  
„Ich denke sie haben Oliver schon über diese Neuigkeit berichtet?"  
Ohne nachzudenken sagte Felicity.  
„Ich denke es ist besser wenn er dies nicht weiß, der Bogenschütze wird die Kinder finden da bin ich mir sicher. Es gibt keinen Grund Oliver diesen Schrecken einzujagen!"  
„Ich denke nur wenn es um mein Sohn gehen würde, würde ich es gerne wissen!"  
„Daddy und was würdest du dann machen?", fragte Laurel.  
„Dem Typen der ihn hat den Hals umdrehen was den sonst!"  
Beide Frauen sahen ihn an.  
„ja besser Oliver weiß nicht Bescheid hoffen wir er findet die Kinder!", er pausierte.  
„Ich meine den Bogenschützen!"  
Nachdem Lance mit seinen Leuten etwas besprach, wendete sich Felicity zu laurel.  
„Sag mal ahnt dein Vater etwas?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber nachdem Slade mir sagte das Oliver der Bogenschütze ist wollte ich es ihm sagen. Er wollte es nicht wissen, wer der Bogenschütze ist. Er wollte den Helden sehen er wollte nicht das er für ihn auch zu einem Menschen wird. Er meinte es müsste sein damit er weiterhin für die Stadt da sein könnte, er müsste diese Maske aufbehalten! Er war es der mir klar machte das es der Bogenschütze nicht leicht haben muss, was er für ein Leben führen müsste um seine Familie und Freunde nicht in Gefahr zu bringen!"  
Felicity überlegte, ja vielleicht ahnte er etwas, wollte es aber auch nicht für wahr haben.  
Das ehrte ihn.  
Ja sie mochte Lance. Wieder kam ihr der Gedanke wieso verdammt noch mal konnte ihr eigener Vater nicht so sein?  
Aber darüber konnte sie nun nicht ihre Gedanken verschwenden.

„Oliver in der Olympiahalle ist nicht!", hörte sie in ihrem Ohr Diggle.  
Auch Roy hatte Pech. Nun war die Hoffnung auf Oliver.

In der gleichen Zeit in einer abgelegener Halle. 20 Kinder waren in einem Raum am weinen und wussten nicht was mit ihnen geschehen würde.  
Sie zitterten, sie hatten Angst und ihnen war kalt.  
Zwischen ihnen war Connor. Auch er hatte Angst. Doch er war sich ganz sicher sein großer Held der Bogenschütze er würde ihn dort heraus holen. Sie hörten wie einer dieser Männer sagte das Oliver Queen Lösegeld für die Kinder zahlen sollte. Ja Oliver er würde zahlen, Oliver war sein großer Bruder. Er hoffte auf beide seiner Helden. Er glaubte fest daran.  
Doch dann öffnete sich die Tür und zwei dieser Männer kamen wieder herein. Sie waren immer noch maskiert.  
„Haltet die Fresse ihr Gören!", schnauzte einer dieser großen, mächtigen Männer.  
Dann nahmen jeder von ihnen zwei Kinder.  
Das Mädchen das neben Connor sass war einer dieser Kinder.  
„Nein, lass mich los!", jammerte sie.  
„Halt die Fresse!" schnauzte er wieder. Doch Connor stand nun auf und haute dem Mann gegens seine Kniescheibe. „Lass sie in Ruhe, du Gorilla!", schrie er. Oh ja er war sehr mutig, in dem er seiner kleinen Freundin helfen wollte.  
Doch dieser Schlag. Aua. Das tat seiner kleinen Hand mehr weh wie dem Mann. Konnte ein Knie so hart sein?  
Der Mann lies das Mädchen los, ja er lies sie etwas grob fallen und packte Connor.  
„Na was haben wir den hier für einen kleinen Helden? Wenn du sterben möchtest dann nehmen wir halt dich! Schätzchen bedank dich an deinen edlen Ritter das du nicht dran glauben darfst!"  
Connor zappelte. Die anderen Kinder heulten mehr als sie das Wort „Sterben" hörten.  
„lass mich los du Gorilla. Du wirst schon sehen der Bogenschütze wird dich so richtig vermöbeln!"  
Dies lies den maskierten laut lachen.  
„Ach so, ja aber wie soll dein Held euch retten wenn er noch nicht einmal weiß wo ihr seid?"  
Beide Männer verließen mit vier Kindern den dunklen Raum und schloss ihn wieder ab.  
Sie brachten die Kinder in ein Schwimmbecken das komplett trocken war. Das gesamte Gebäude sah eher Runtergekommen aus. Man musste schon eher Angst haben das, das Dach herunter kommen würde. Ketten waren an dem Beckenbogen, ketten an denen die Kinder gekettet wurde. Connor wehrte sich am heftigsten. Er musste heraus kommen, dachte er sich. Der Bogenschütze jemand musste ihm sagen wo sie waren. Doch wie sollte er das sagen? Er wusste doch selbst nicht wo sie waren.  
Er versuchte sich trotzdem zu weheren. Zu entkommen aber es geling ihm nicht. Diese Männer sie waren so stark. Fast schon wie Soldaten.  
Somit wurde auch Connor angekettet. Natürlich versuchte der kleine Mann das er sich von den Ketten befreien könnte doch es klappte nicht.  
Die Männer gingen aus dem Schwimmbecken heraus und plötzlich füllte sich langsam das becken mit Wasser.  
„Neeeein!", jammerten die Kinder.  
Connor versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Oh ja er hatte selbst Angst. Er hätte fast in die Hose machen können aber er hatte auch Hoffnung. Hoffnung das der Bogenschütze ihn rettete, genauso wie er Felicity rettete.  
„Glaubt mir der Bogenschütze er holt uns hier raus. Ihr dürft keine Angst haben!", versuchte er seine Freunde zu trösten. Oh ja er war sehr mutig. Trotz das er Angst hatte versuchte er seinen Freunden die Angst zu nehmen. Auch wenn es ohne Erfolg war. Sie hatten alle Angst.  
Das Wasser es war eiskalt, auch wenn es erst an den Füssen war. Sie waren alle in ihren Pyjamas und hatten nichts an ihren Füßen. Wenn sie nicht ertrinken würden, würden sie durch dieses kalte Wasser bestimmt erfrieren. Doch die Ketten sie waren nicht all zu straff. Überlegte sich Connor. Einmal hatte er doch mit seiner Mama im Fernsehen gesehen wie man sich warm hielte in dem man ganz eng zusammen stand.  
„Wir müssen ganz eng zusammen stehen, los so wird uns etwas wärmer. Bestimmt!"  
Ja dies machten sie auch. Half es wirklich? Nun ein Versuch wäre es Wert.  
Als Felicity mit ihm für die Schule lernte und sie über seine Mama sprachen sagte sie ihm das seine Mama bestimmt wie ein Schutzengel über ihn wachen würde. Immer bei ihm sei.  
„Mama!", flüsterte er das es niemand hören könnte. „Bitte bitte sei hier, bitte! Bitte sag dem Bogenschützen wo wir sind!" 

Oliver stand in der leeren Halle des Schwimmbads der Highschool. Hier war niemand. Das konnte doch nicht sein.  
„Roy, John hier ist auch niemand. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Irgendwo müssen sie doch sein!"  
Die Sorge um seinen Sohn wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde.  
Das waren die einzigen Schwimmbäder in Starling City. Wo sollten sie sonst noch sein?


	8. Kapitel 8 Die Rettung

So meine Lieben, dies ist das Verletze Kapitel. Das letze Kapitel darauf müsst ihr nun warten bis ich wieder von einer Geschäftsreise zu Hause bin. Ich hoffe euch hats bis hierhin gefallen.

Kapitel 8 Die Rettung

Felicity hörte es in ihrem Ohr.  
„Oliver bitte, wir finden ihn!", sagte sie. Er konnte sie hören.  
Ihre Stimme war wie Balsam. Es durfte nicht sein. Er durfte seinen Sohn nicht verlieren.  
„Wie? Hier ist nirgendwo ein weiteres Schwimmbad, Felicity!"  
In seiner Stimme klang sehr viel Zorn.  
„Ich schau zu das ich irgendwie an meine Computer komme, Oliver. Ich werde etwas finden!"  
Sie flüsterte so dass es niemand hören konnte aber Oliver wie auch John und Roy es hören konnten.  
Lance bemerkte jedoch als er zu ihr sah das sie ihre Lippen am bewegen war sowie eine Hand an ihr Ohr hielte. Er war sich sicher das sie mit dem Bogenschützen in Kontakt war.  
Somit ging er zu ihr.  
„Gibt etwas Neues?"  
„In keinen der Schwimmbäder aus Starling City sind die Kinder! Uns läuft die Zeit ab!"  
Lance schaute verärgert zur Seite. Hatte der Bogenschütze doch die falsche Spur?  
„Sind sie sich sicher?"  
„100%!", antwortete sie. Sie durfte hier aber nicht blöd rum stehen. Sie musste etwas unternehmen. Sie musste in den Keller.  
„Chief, bitte ich muss kurz einmal an die frische Luft!", sagte sie zu ihm. Es sollte so aussehen als ob ihr alles zu viel würde.  
Obwohl dies musste nicht erst danach aussehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl das ihnen einfach die Zeit aus den Fingern rinnen würde und sie könnte nichts dagegen machen.  
„Warten sie!", Lance fasste sie am Arm.  
„Es gibt vielleicht noch eine Möglichkeit!"  
Oliver hörte es wie Lance dies sagte, er sagte es laut genug. Er hoffte es das Lance nun die rettende Lösung hätte. Sie mussten schnell handeln.  
„Sie haben die Kinder vielleicht nicht nach Starling City gebracht weder noch in Central City. Zumindest sind sie nicht hier irgendwie zentral. Außerhalb von Starling City befindet sich eine alte Halle. In dem auch ein Schwimmbad ist. Es wurde früher genutzt von den Polizeitauchern um dort zu üben. Es ist aber schon seit 20 Jahren stillgelegt. Ob die Leitungen dort überhaupt noch im Betrieb sind kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Aber es ist die letze Möglichkeit!" Lance hatte nicht mehr an diese Halle gedacht, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt wo Felicity sagte es wäre niemand in den Schwimmbäder. Eigentlich war die Idee der Schwimmbänder naheliegend. Es war niemand in diesen in der Nacht oder auch am frühen Morgen.  
„Wo genau ist die Halle Lance?", fragte Felicity ihn aufgeregt.  
„Etwas abgelegen. Die Straße heraus die nach Central City führt dann aber den Weg in die Wüste nehmen anstatt nach Central City. Dann kommt man automatisch dort hin!"  
Eigentlich wenn man nun überlegte war es naheliegend. Die Halle war so abgelegen, das niemanden etwas auffallen würde. Man könnte auch keinen der Kinder dort hören wenn sie schreien würden.  
„Ich bin unterwegs. Lance soll seine Leute schicken sobald ich es sage!", ertönte Olivers Stimme in ihrem Ohr.  
„Gut!", sagte Felicity und wurde von Chief Lance angeschaut. Er wusste sie hatte eine Anweisung bekommen von dem Mann den er früher als Mörder bezeichnete und nun als Helden.  
„Er ist unterwegs. Sie sollen ihre Leute schicken sobald er es sagt!"

Trotzdem Felicity schlich sich wieder in den Keller. Laurel sollte für sie die Stellung halten und sofort Bescheid sagen sobald es auffallen würde das sie fort sei, das sie sofort kommen könnte.  
Sie hatte sich das Satellitenbild von dieser Halle auf den Bildschirm geholt.  
„Oliver es stehen tatsächlich zwei schwarze Transporter dort. Ich kann aber kaum was erkennen. Es sieht so aus als ob zwei oder drei Männer vor der Halle stehen und Wache halten!"  
Oliver fuhr seine Maschine bis zum Limit, die Zeit lief ihm ab.  
Roy und John hatten natürlich auch alles mit bekommen und fuhren los.  
Oliver hatte an einem Hügel seine Maschine geparkt. Felicity hatte ihn auf dem Satellitenbild gesehen. Sah aber auch Roy und Oliver sie müssten innerhalb von 2 Minuten bei Oliver sein.  
„Oliver Roy und John sind in zwei Minuten bei dir, warte auf sie!"  
„Die Zeit haben wir nicht!", sagte Oliver und stürmte los um die zwei Wachen die er sah selbst schon einmal zu überwältigen.  
„Oliver? Oliver!", schrie Felicity. Aber er hörte nicht.  
Es war aussichtlos. Er wollte es einfach nicht hören. Er wollte nicht warten.  
„Felicity du kannst nun erst einmal nichts mehr machen gehe hoch bevor Lance Verdacht schöpft!", kam Diggles Stimme.  
„Das tut er sowieso schon aber du hast Recht. Viel Glück und holt mir die Kinder dort sicher heraus!"

Somit verlies Felicity ein weiteres den Keller und ging nach oben. Kurz bevor sie bei Lance ankam hörte sie Olivers Stimme.  
„Schick Lance! Wir werden auch Krankenwagen brauchen. Die Kinder sitzen im Wasser und sie werden unterkühlt sein!"  
Es beruhigte Felicity auf eine Art und weiße. Sie wusste das Oliver die Kinder nun wo sie gefunden waren auch heraus holen würde. Sie retten würde.  
Lance hatte nicht nur seine Leute geschickt, sondern ist selbst auch los. Sorgte dafür das auch Krankenwagen kommen würden.  
Nun waren nur Laurel, Felicity und ein paar wenigen Cops in der Manson.  
Mittlerweile waren es kurz vor 1 Uhr in der Nacht. Die Kinder sie waren müde und erschöpft. Vor allem Connor und seine Freunde die im Schwimmbad angekettet waren. Mittlerweile reichte das Wasser ihnen bis zum Hals und sie mussten ihre Köpfe nach oben halten um kein Wasser in den Mund zu bekommen. Es war schwer für die Kleinen. Es war nicht nur mitten in der Nacht, nein diese Müdigkeit arbeitete an ihnen, das Wasser es war kalt und sie hatten fast keine Kraft mehr.  
Es waren drei maskierte dort und erfreuten sich dem Anblick.  
Sie liefen zwischen diesem Schwimmbecken umher und einem gefüllten.  
Sie merkten gar nicht den Schatten der hinter einen der Pfeiler umher schlich. Es war Oliver. Er wusste er hatte kaum Zeit. Er konnte aber nicht alle Kinder auf einmal heraus holen auf die Schnelle.  
Er bemerkte jedoch das, das Becken eine Schwachstelle hatte. Es war mit einem weiteren leeren Becken verbunden. Jedoch hatte man dies wohl schon seit Jahren zugemauert. Ein gezielter Schuss mit seinen Dynamitpfeilen würde diese kaputt machen und das Wasser könnte in das andere Becken überlaufen.  
Er holte einen Bogen heraus und zielte auf die Mauer. Es klappte und die Kinder waren fürs erste gerettet.  
„Ich habs doch gewusst er kommt uns retten!", sagte Connor zu seinen Freunden und lächelte.  
Das Wasser senkte sich schneller wie es sich gefüllt hatte.  
Die drei Maskierten eilten zu Oliver. Einer schoss sogar, doch Oliver wich gekonnt aus, nahm dem Mann die Waffe ab und haute ihn mit dieser zu Boden. Dann schmiss er die Waffe ins Wasser, keiner sollte diese mehr nutzen können.  
Endlich kamen auch Roy und Diggle. Während Diggle sich um einen weiteren Maskierten kümmerte und Oliver mit zwei kämpfte sprang Roy ins Wasser um die Kinder dort heraus zu holen. Er trug seine rote Kapuze und auch die Maske die er eins von Oliver bekam.  
Doch er hatte nichts mit dem er die Ketten lösen konnte.  
Sie waren alle an einer Kette verbunden, eine schwere Kette, die am oberen Rand des Beckens befestigt war.  
Oliver hatte es bemerkt er stieß seine zwei Gegner von sich weg, genau auf die weiteren Männer drauf die nun kamen um dann schnell einen Pfeil zu nehmen und diesen auf die Befestigung zu zielen.  
Der Pfeil traf sein Ziel und mit einer kleinen weiteren Explosion löste sich die Kette aus der Verankerung. Es war nicht ganz einfach die Kinder nun auch von der Kette zu lösen da sie etwas rutschig war und schwer dazu aber es gelang ihm einen nach dem anderen zu befreien.  
„Los schnell lauft raus hier!" befahl Roy den Kindern.  
Anstatt wie seine Freunde heraus zu laufen lief Connor in die Richtung zum Raum in dem die anderen Kinder waren.  
„Connor!", schrie Roy.  
„Die anderen sind noch in dem Raum!", sagte er ohne zu bemerken das Roy seinen Namen nannte.  
„Ich kümmere mich um sie!", schrie Oliver mit seiner Arrow Stimme.  
„Bring die vier hier heraus!", befahl er Roy. Er wollte nur eins Connor aus der Schusslinie haben.  
Aber wollte sein Sohn gerade wirklich seine Freunde retten? Dachte nicht darüber nach sich selbst aus der Gefahr heraus zu holen? Sollte er nun stolz auf diesen kleinen Helden sein oder sauer das er nicht hörte was man ihn sagte? Er war noch so jung aber trotzdem schon ein kleiner Held. Ja er war stolz.  
Diggle hatte immer noch mit seinen Gegnern zu tun. Doch sie mussten sich beeilen, die Explosionen hatten das Gebäude mehr zugerichtet wie Oliver gedacht hatte. Das Dach es würde in einigen Minuten bestimmt herunter kommen. Einige Stücke vielen schon herunter.  
Doch wie es schien waren da noch viel mehr dieser maskierten. Die diese Befreiung nicht vereinfachen sollten. Vor der Tür standen zwei ja fast schon Riesen mit denen Oliver fertig werden musste. Es war auch schwierig gegen sie zu Kämpfen. Ohne Zweifel hatten sie eine Ausbildung als Soldaten gehabt. Außerdem schienen dies wirklich zwei Schränke zu sein. Egal wo hin Oliver traf, er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher ob sie hinterher überhaupt einen blauen Fleck erhalten würden.  
Oliver hatte bei diesem Kampf dafür mehr abbekommen. Die Stellen an denen sie Oliver trafen schmerzten. Aber er lernte dies auszublenden.  
Ohne das Roy es merkte schlich sich Connor wieder ins Gebäude herein.  
Er wollte seinen Helden in Aktion sehen. Er dachte noch nicht einmal daran wie gefährlich es sein konnte.  
Der Bogenschütze er war da, das war alles woran er dachte. Vorsichtig schlich er sich wieder hinein. Doch auf einmal, aus dem Hinterhalt wurde er von Jemandem gepackt.  
„Hey da ist ja doch noch einer!"  
Der Mann war maskiert aber es hörte sich nach Fux an.  
Connor zappelte in seinen Armen. „Lass mich los?"  
Doch Fux hörte nicht.  
„Hört auf, oder ich erschieße den Jungen!", schrie Fux.  
Oliver hatte sich sofort umgedreht. Connor, er hatte Connor. Er hielte erst einen seiner Pfeile auf Fux. Er würde nicht zögern. Bevor er Connor etwas tun würde, er würde seinen Schwur brechen und wieder töten. Fux wäre tot bevor er Connor etwas tun könnte.  
„Überlegt es euch ganz genau, was ihr tut. Ich habe ihm eine Kugel in sein süßes Köpfchen geschossen bevor euer Pfeil mich trifft!"  
Olivers Atmung ging schneller. Was sollte er tun. Er schielte zu Diggle der auch nur dastand. Er war nicht in der Lage etwas zu machen. Wo verdammt war eigentlich Roy und wieso hatte er nicht aufgepasst.  
„Lasst den Jungen gehen!", ertönte die Arrow stimme.  
Diese Angst die er verspürte, lies ihn für diese kleine Sekunde fast schon starr werden. So etwas hatte er noch nie gefühlt. Nun wusste er wie sich seine Mutter fühlen musste, nachdem Oliver verschollen ging und all dem.  
Fux lachte. „Wie komme ich den dazu? Der kleine ist meine Lebensversicherung!"  
„Glaubt mir ihr seid sowieso dran Fux, genauso wie euer Chef Turner, wenn ich mit euch beiden fertig bin!"  
Ja es war riskant preiszugeben das er wusste mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Aber er wollte ihn aus der Reserve locken, ihn für eine Sekunde nur verwirren. Er brauchte nur diese eine Sekunde. Tatsächlich es half. Fux war still, sah verwirrt aus.  
„Wie? Woher?", fragte er und konnte kaum einen zusammen hängenden Satz zusammenbringen. Ja er war leicht zu verwirren. John sagte ja er war nie einer der guten Soldaten und Oliver begriff auch schnell wieso. Außerdem sich hinter einem Kind zu verstecken zeigte ja schon was für ein Waschlappen er war.  
In dieser einen Sekunde, nahm sich Oliver einen Pfeil und zielte ihn auf die Hand von Fux. Ein Schuss ging los, schalte durch die ganze Halle. Connor viel zu Boden.  
Nein er war nicht getroffen der Schuss ging in die Luft. Alles geschah so schnell. Connor wollte abhauen doch alles war nass so rutschig, so rutsche er aus viel zu Boden. Er war mit dem Kopf aufgekommen und wurde bewusstlos. Zum allen Überfluss rollte sein regungsloser kleiner Köper in das volle Schwimmbecken.  
Oliver wollte zu ihm doch diese Maskierten, sie vielen wieder über ihn her. Er hatte nun keine Zeit mehr. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit mehr. Er stieß sie von sich weg. Dies gab ihm die Möglichkeit von seinen Gegnern fort zu springen, er hatte genug Abstand zu ihnen. Er nahm zwei Pfeile und schoss sie auf die Soldaten. Nein er wollte sie nicht tödlich treffen. Aber er schoss ihnen in ihre Beine. So waren sie erst einmal außer Gefecht gesetzt.  
Diggle hatte auch seine Gegner überwältigt lief zur Tür und versuchte diese aufzubrechen. Oliver würde sich um Connor kümmern.  
Er hatte sich zwei, ja sogar dreimal gegen die Tür geschmissen und dann sprang sie auf.  
„Los schnell raus hier!", schrie er. Die Kinder standen auf, hatten schnell begriffen das sie gerettet wurden.  
Fux gab einen Schuss ab auf Oliver doch er wisch wieder aus.  
Nahm Fux die Waffe ab, drehte sich ihn so um, dass er mit dem Rücken gegen Oliver stand und hielte seine Arme um seinen Hals. Fux wurde bewusstlos.  
„Bring ihn hier heraus, so dass wir ihn Lance übergeben können damit er auspackt und wir Turner bekommen!" sagte er zu Diggle und sprang ins Becken, in dem immer noch der leblose Körper von Connor lag.  
Das Becken war tief und das Wasser war kalt.  
Er schwamm zu seinem Sohn, der in der Mitte des Beckens war. Sein Gesicht im Wasser. Vorsichtig drehte er ihn um, und hielte ihn mit einem Arm Fest, so dass er mit ihm an den Beckenrand schwimmen konnte.  
Roy kam um Oliver zu helfen und hob den regungslosen Connor aus dem Wasser.  
Vorsichtig legten er ihn auf den Boden während Oliver aus dem Becken heraus sprang.  
„Oliver es bricht ihr gleich alles zusammen!" schrie Roy Oliver an. Doch Oliver hatte seine Augen nur auf seinen Sohn gerichtet. Nahm die Brocken die vom Dach herunter vielen noch nicht einmal wirklich wahr.  
„Connor er atmet nicht mehr!", war das einzige was Oliver sagen konnte.  
Seine Kapuze war von seinem Kopf gefallen schon als er ins Wasser sprang und Oliver war pitschnass. Connor er war so eiskalt, so kreidebleich das er schon aussah wie ein Gespenst.  
Alles woran er dachte war das sein Sohn vor ihm lag und nicht mehr atmete. Er durfte ihn nicht verlieren.  
Vorsichtig legte er den Kopf von dem Kleinen in Nacken und versuchte ihn wieder zu beleben.  
Sein Brustkorb war noch so klein und er hatte Angst er könnte ihm dabei etwas brechen. Vorsichtig drückte er mit seinen Händen auf seinen Brustkorb, vorsichtig beatmete er ihn.  
„Komm schon, mein Großer jetzt verlass mich nicht. Jetzt wo ich dich gefunden habe!"  
Ihm wäre zum Weinen gewesen doch seine ganze Konzentration galt nun das der kleine wieder Atmen würde. Es durfte nicht sein das sein Sohn jetzt vor ihm sterben würde. Nein. Was für ein Held wäre er den, wenn er seinen eigenen Sohn sterben lasse würde. Was sollte er machen ohne diesen kleinen Frechdachs? Er hatte erst vor ein paar Tagen von ihm erfahren aber seitdem gab es nichts Wichtigeres in seinem Leben. Sein Sohn, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut.  
Selbst seine nasse Maske störte ihn nun und er zog sie aus bevor er noch einen Versuch startete.  
„Oliver?" schrie Roy ihn noch mal an. Das Dach bröselte immer mehr, Brocken vielen ins Wasser.  
Doch dann hustete Connor und er machte die Augen wieder auf. Erst jetzt brachte Oliver wieder ein Lächeln über seine Lippen.  
„Oliver? Du?"  
Oliver nahm Connor auf seine Arme.  
„Ja, komm wir müssen hier raus, Kumpel!"  
Er hatte gar nicht daran gedacht das Connor ihn erkennen könnte und ehrlich? In diesem einen Moment war es ihm egal. Das was zählte war das er leben würde.  
Er hatte immer alles versucht sein Geheimnis vor seiner Familie zu bewahren. Ja auch seine Mutter hatte Geheimnisse vor ihm und Thea. Dachte er aber darüber nach wie sehr diese Lügen, diese Geheimnisse seine Schwester von sich entfernen lies. War er auf eine Weise froh das sein Sohn es nun wusste. Ja er war klein und es war eine große Bürde für ihn dieses Geheimnis zu bewahren. Aber er wusste Connor würde es schaffen.  
Oliver, Connor und Roy schafften es noch aus der Halle bevor sie zusammen krachte. Da es Dunkel war konnten sie trotzdem noch von den anderen unentdeckt bleiben. Vom weiten sahen sie aber schon Lance und seine Leute kommen.  
Vorsichtig setze Oliver Connor auf den Bode.  
„hey Kumpel, hör mir zu. Lauf jetzt zu deinen Freunden. Aber das hier bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis! Ja?"  
Der kleine Held umarmte seinen großen Held, der für ihn ja auch sein großer Bruder war. Er wusste wieso er Oliver fragte ob er sein großer Bruder sein wollte.  
„Ja. Ich habe gewusst das du kommst Oliver. Ich habs die ganze Zeit gewusst!"  
Oliver hielte Connor ganz fest er hätte ihn beinahe verloren. So etwas wollte er nicht noch einmal durch machen müssen.  
Aber er hatte ihn nun wieder, er war gerettet. Die Gefahr war gebannt. Es tat so gut ihn in seinen Armen zu haben. Außerdem tat es Connor auch auf eine andere Art und weiße gut. Olivers Körper war warm, und der kleine nasse Mann zitterte nun da es ihm sehr kalt war, so nass wie er war. Olivers wärme sie tat gut. Auch wenn Oliver auch nass war, aber sein Körper hatte ein anderes Wärmeverhältnis wie dieser kleine Junge.  
Nachdem er ihn wieder los lies zog Oliver wieder seine Kapuze über.  
„Ich sag es auch niemanden, versprochen Oliver!" lächelte Connor.  
„Gut dann geh jetzt und schau zu das du eine Decke bekommst. Ich werde später im Krankenhaus zu dir kommen! Das heißt sobald man mich zu dir lässt bin ich da!"

Diggle kam mit Fux über seinen Schultern. Einige seiner Leute lagen auch noch gefesselt in der Dunkelheit am Boden. Andere wiederum lagen wohl unter den Trümmern.  
„Ich denke mal du überreichst Lance dieses Paket, Oliver!"  
Er ließ den schlaksigen Mann zu Boden fallen, der immer noch bewusstlos war.  
„Verschwinde mit Roy!", antwortete Oliver nur. Ja vor allem Diggle durfte man nicht sehen. War er ja offiziell Oliver für die Geldübergabe am vorbereiten.  
Kaum waren beide verschwunden kam auch schon Lance.  
„Ich habe hier jemanden für sie, Chief!", ertönte die Arrowstimme in der Dunkelheit.  
„Aber den kenne ich doch!", wunderte sich Lance, der Fux mit einer Taschenlampe anleuchtete. Aber nein es wunderte ihn eigentlich nicht.  
„Benjamin Fux, ein Mitarbeiter von Turner und Ex Soldat!"  
„Sobald er auspackt werden wir Turner dran kriegen, gute Arbeit!"  
er wollte den Bogenschützen anschauen. Doch dieser war verschwunden.  
Connor saß mittlerweile auf einen der Krankenwagen eingewickelt in einer Decke. Sah drei Lichter die sich vom Geschehen entfernten und wusste es war Oliver und sein Team. Was ihn lächeln lies.  
„Ich habe euch doch die ganze Zeit gesagt, das der Bogenschütze uns rettet und nicht euer blöder Flash!" Einen kleinen Moment dachte Connor darüber nach, wenn Oliver der Bogenschütze war, würde er dann auch wissen wer der Flash war?  
Lance hörte es wie dieser kleine Junge es sagte, sah den Jungen an. Er kannte Oliver damals schon als Kind und so wusste er das dieser kleine Blondschopf Olivers Sohn war. Wusste man dies, viel die Ähnlichkeit einem auf. Lange würde Oliver dieses Geheimnis nicht bewahren können. Vor allem die Augen des Jungen es war so als ob man in die von Oliver schaute.  
Außerdem hatte er jetzt schon diese selbe Selbstsicherheit die Oliver damals schon hatte. Obwohl Lance es damals Selbstverliebtheit nannte. Vielleicht würde der reichste Mann der Stadt bald doch schon eine kleine Familie haben. Diesen Gedanken konnte Lance sich nicht von sich abbringen. Der Oliver den er in dieser Nacht erlebte, würde es nicht lange übers Herz bringen seinen Sohn im Heim aufzuwachsen zu lassen.  
Eins war wirklich klar der Oliver von früher gab es nicht mehr. Er hoffte nur das dieser kleine Oliver nicht dieselben Schandtaten treiben würde wie sein Vater. Einen zweiten Oliver würde er nicht ertragen. Zumindest den Oliver von damals.

Es waren nicht genug Krankenwagen gekommen, so dass Lance einige der Kinder von seinen Polizeiwagen ins Krankenhaus fahren lies. Connor ließ er vorne bei sich mit fahren. 


End file.
